Blood Red Tears
by KunoichiTemari
Summary: 7 years after the war of the north the organization plans on bringing the former number 1 back to life, Teresa. Will Clare and Teresa ever meet each other again? Read to find out. Rated for swearing and possible gore near the end.
1. Chapter 1

Clare walked up the rocky hill being careful not to slip. She was getting closer to her destination, she felt it. She shifted the heavy sword upon her back into a different position; taking extra care to make sure it's weight was even across her back.

A gentle breeze moved toward Clare, lifting her cape and hair a little, swirling then around as if to play with them. Finally she reached the top of the hill. There stood a mound of rocks and at the top a Claymores sword was jammed tightly into the mound. Clare knelt down by the pile of rocks so her eyes were level with the mark that was engraved in the sword.

To a normal human it was a jagged symbol of no meaning, to a Claymore, perhaps a former warrior that had died in battle or had awakened and was later tracked down by the organization. To Clare, it was the reason why she existed, the symbol meant the life of someone who is everything to her, someone that showed her unconditional love when no one else could. Someone who's precious flesh and blood made her who she was today. Someone who was like the mother she never had. It meant Teresa.

Clare traced Teresa's symbol slowly with her fingertip. "Hello Teresa." She whispered. Clare knew she really was never away from Teresa. After all she took in her flesh and blood to become a Claymore. In way she was Teresa, but Clare could never bring herself to think that. She could never be like Teresa, ever.

Tears welled up in her eyes. The air always felt heavier around her shoulders. She carried the weight of souls that want her to live on, that want her to fight and avenge their deaths and avenge ones they couldn't. Ophelia, Irene, Jean, and, yes, Teresa were the ones that stood over her. "There's so much weight I have to carry since you died Teresa." Clare sobbed. "You wouldn't believe all the deaths I've had to witness." She rested her head on the rocks and closed her eyes.

Clare couldn't remember much of what it was like before she met Teresa. She could remember that fateful moment when Teresa stood at the back of a frantic, screaming crowd of people as she slew youma in their human form.

[flashback]

The youma that held her captive held Clare close, hoping the small girl would keep the Claymore from noticing its yoki. It didn't work. Teresa darted right behind it and slashed it in half, leaving small Clare drenched in foul smelling blood.

Clare turned to meet the Claymore's eyes. Most humans wouldn't dare look into the eyes of a half monster, but Clare wasn't afraid. Teresa looked right back at her with a cold stare, but Clare could see right threw the thick outer shell that enclosed Teresa's heart. Her eyes showed pain and suffering. Loneliness gripped her; she didn't know the love of a mother and father, or the comfort of friends. The Claymore's eyes were exactly like little Clare's.

Teresa and the village leader talked, Clare watched and listened for a while. It was only natural Clare clung to Teresa's side when she sensed the kinship they shared. Teresa scowled at the small girl and pushed her away. "You want to avenge the death of your little youma friend? If you want I can end your suffering right here and now. Don't worry it'll be painless. At least I hope so." Teresa said mockingly. Clare sat up with her back turned to the Claymore. When she gave no reply Teresa began to talk with the man again.

Did Clare give up and move along? No, she wouldn't let someone who knew the same pain she felt alone to suffer. Clare got up and clung to Teresa's side again. Less than second afterwards she was flying threw the air again and hit the ground, harder than the last time. "What's with her? Is she not right in the head or something?" Teresa complained at the village leader. Clare paid no attention to what the man said she just got up again and faced the Claymore again.

"I know your not deaf so listen closely, you take one step towards me and I'll kick you for real next." Teresa yelled at the girl. Teresa turned her attention back to what the village leader was saying. Clare waited, and then she shuffled the smallest of steps towards Teresa. Instantly Teresa moved quickly so that she faced Clare and kicked her so hard it knocked the wind out of her even before she hit the ground. A crowd had formed now. Watching, waiting to learn the fate of the small girl.

Clare sat there gasping for breath. "Little brat…" Muttered Teresa. When she left Clare followed a few lengths behind her. Teresa did nothing to stop her. She they reached the borders of town Teresa glance over her shoulder. "You'll die if you follow me out here; I have to go threw a bandit's forest on my next mission. I'll do nothing to keep them from tearing you apart if they find us" She warned. Clare didn't heed her words.

She followed Teresa for hours. Bruises and aching muscles Teresa had placed caused her to limp and every step brought more pain. Clare followed anyway. Eventually they stood at the top of a cliff. "I applaud you for following me this far little girl but it's time to say your goodbyes, return to which you came." Teresa said as she jumped gracefully down the steep cliff. Clare stood there for a moment. She jumped, she fell, and she hit jagged rocks on the way down leaving her unconscious before she hit the ground.

Teresa knew that the girl's death would be her responsibility so she carried her to fresh water so the girl could drink and bathe when she woke. Teresa took care of Clare from that point on and planned to leave her in the hands of a family in the next village she came across. Clare was unable to talk so Teresa gave Clare a name. Obviously it was Clare. By coincidence that was the name she was born with.

One night a bandit came to take revenge for the time Teresa cut off his arm. Clare hit the man on his head with a stick while he clawed off Teresa clothing. The man turned to Clare and began to repeatedly kick her. Teresa then drove him off.

Clare laid there on the ground for a while, wincing at her new set of bruises. Teresa held out her hand. "You're not hurt to badly, come on get up already." Teresa chewed the inside of her cheek in impatience. Why couldn't Teresa see it? Clare had no wall over her heart like Teresa did. Didn't Teresa realize the comfort Clare had been trying to provide? Clare flew into Teresa sobbing. "What's this? Why are you crying Clare?" Then Clare spoke for the first time in what seemed forever.

"It… hurts… I can… tell..."

"Hmm? You mean this scar upon my stomach?" Teresa laughed. "It looks bad but-"

Clare shook her head. "Your eyes Teresa… they look just like mine. You haven't felt the love of a mother… I have gotten a little better since I met you Teresa but… but…" Clare found she couldn't talk threw her sobs. Teresa soon began to realize everything. The reasons why Clare kept clinging to her in town and followed her down the cliff all became very clear.

Teresa began to cry as well. She knelt down with the girl in her arms and held her close. _That's all she wanted after all, was to be held like this._ Teresa thought. Clare taught Teresa a valuable lesson that day. That tears can flow even from silver eyes.

Clare laid there in a daze trying not to remember what would soon happen to Teresa after she met her. She laid there beside Teresa's grave for what seemed hours. Clare sat up. She felt the yoki of her comrades Tabatha and Uma approaching. Yuma's was way behind Tabatha's as she struggled to keep up, as usual. Clare laughed to herself. She didn't care if they caught her anymore.

There was something else though. A different Claymore? Clare pulled back her yoki and tried to read the newcomers yoki. She had two members of the organization with her. They were heading towards her too. There was no way the organization could know she would be here. Could they be heading for Teresa's grave? Suddenly she felt the pulse of the newcomer's yoki as she noticed Clare's presence. She was very strong. Her strength would rival even Riful of the West.

She began to approach her rapidly. Clare remembered Miria's wishes to avoid any contact with other Claymores let alone battle them. She didn't think she could take on anyone that could read yoki this well at the moment anyway. Yuma and Tabatha wouldn't be much of a help either. If she caught Clare and her comrades it would be death for them. "Goodbye Teresa." She whispered to the grave and then dashed off towards Yuma and Tabatha.

It didn't take long to reach Tabatha. "Clare what's wrong?" She said in panic. "You idiots! Don't you feel it!" Clare practically screamed as she grabbed Tabatha around her waist and dragged her along down the rocky hill.

"Is something wrong Chelsea?" Asked the black cloaked man when they caught up with the Claymore. "There was another Claymore not to long ago." She said. "I don't see why anyone would come to pay respects to a former number one. No one from this era knew her."

"Perhaps it was a ghost of one of the missing warriors that died in the war of the north." said one of the men gloomily. Chelsea laughed. "Yes perhaps." They stood in silence for a while. "Tell me." said Chelsea. "Is this whole thing about the missing warriors true?" The men smirked at each other. "That's for you to find out soon enough my dear Chelsea." said one of the men.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare glared at Uma and Tabatha who stared back at her in confusion. They stood behind a wall that marked the border line for a rather large town where a dead tree stood, shadowing them. "Are- you- two- out- of- your- damn- minds!" Clare did everything she could to keep from yelling at them. "Umm… Clare we were suppose to make sure you weren't left alone so" Uma started to say but was soon cut off by Clare.

"Shut up! I know that! Didn't you feel that yoki energy?" Uma and Tabatha looked taken aback at what Clare said. "I didn't feel anything Clare." said Tabatha. Yuma looked back and forth between Tabatha and Clare. "Clare if Tabatha didn't feel anything, then maybe you were mistaken?" Yuma said shakily knowing that Clare would snap.

Clare drew her sword and slammed its blade violently into the ground trembling with rage. "I know Tabatha excels at reading yoki. I also know what I felt. A yoki aura that strong is impossible to miss."

"Maybe it was an awakened one?" said Uma, glad that Clare didn't start screaming. Tabatha shook her head. "No then all three of us would have felt it. It had to be another Claymore." Clare and Uma nodded agreeing with Tabatha. "The organization has raised a rather strange group of warriors to replace us." said Clare as she looked skyward. "I can't believe I use to fight for that wretched group willingly."

Chelsea helped dig the fallen warrior out of her grave. She gasped at what she saw when they got to the body. She assumed Teresa's body was the same as when she died. Maggots had started to nibble away at her flesh but soon retreated after they realized out awful the flesh of a half monster tasted. What shocked her was that Teresa's forearms had been cut of, and she was beheaded.

"Wh- what?" stuttered Chelsea. "How could such a strong warrior allow this to happen so easily? You did say Teresa was the strongest warrior to have ever been brought up right?" One of the cloaked men nodded. "Yes. By your reaction I assume you never heard of how Teresa's death came to be."

"I've heard rumors but each one has been different."

"Well then I should tell you the truth. Once when Teresa completed one of her missions she came across a human girl. The human girl began to follow Teresa around. Eventually Teresa let the young girl come along on her travels. I guess you could say the girl became Teresa's pet. The longer the girl was around the faster her warrior heart began to fade. For the first time Teresa of the Faint Smile began to show mercy.

"Soon Teresa left the little girl in a village with a nice family. That village was later attacked by bandits. Teresa arrived at the village during the attack. Outraged, she killed every single last one of those bandits, all that to save a mere girl's life."

"Teresa killed humans?" Chelsea said in shock. The man nodded. "It was quite a shame. After that she defeated every warrior that was sent to her execution. Until we sent numbers 2-5 to her death. They were Quick Sword Irene, Snow Storm Noel, Muscular Sophia, and Priscilla."

"The Priscilla that soon became Isley of the North's companion?" asked Chelsea. The man in black nodded. "At first it appeared that Teresa was going to be the victor. She damaged Noel, Sophia, and Irene enough so that they had to stay put while she went to kill Priscilla. Teresa knew that Priscilla had the potential to surpass even her.

"Teresa decided to spare the young warrior and left. Priscilla became outraged and her judgment began to slur as she began to unleash her yoki. She took off after Teresa. She was inexperienced and didn't know her limits of her power yet. Priscilla reached her limit quickly and her youma side began to take over. She begged Teresa to save her as she began to awaken. Teresa told her the bad news that her only way out was to die while she still had her human heart left.

"As Teresa let her guard down and raised her sword to kill Priscilla, the young warrior reached for her own sword at the last minute and cut off Teresa's forearms. Then came her head, and Priscilla fully awakened."

Chelsea nodded. "So I assume it was that little girl that took in her flesh and blood to become a Claymore."

"Yes it was." said one of the cloaked men. "Now, would you mind carrying Teresa's corpse and sword Chelsea?"

Chelsea groaned. "I know you guys didn't bring me all the way out here just to carry a dirty corpse. What's the real reason?" Both the cloaked men smiled. "It's obvious if you think about it Chelsea. Why do you think we called in the warrior that's best in reading yoki?" One of them said. Chelsea gasped and backed away. "You don't mean… you're going to try to…" She cut her own words short. "Yes Chelsea. That's indeed what we have in mine." said one of the men.

"Oh hell no!" snorted Chelsea as she drew her sword. "I'm not going to let some hag that's been dead for this long to move me back a rank."

Clare, Uma, and Tabatha sat under the dead tree trying to figure out why the Claymore and men from the organization were walking too Teresa's grave. "Maybe they were passing threw when they noticed Clare?" said Uma. Clare shook her head. "No they were heading for Teresa's grave even before the warrior noticed me." said Clare. She sighed and rested her head on the back of her Claymore. There was silence for awhile except for the wind whistling and making the old tree above them groan and sway slightly.

Clare thought long and hard about the organization wanted with Teresa. Suddenly an idea struck her and filled her with hope. "Perhaps… they found a way to reincarnate dead warriors?" she said trying not to sound to enthusiastic. "You _wish _that was the case Clare." said Tabatha causing herself and Uma to break into laughter. Clare glared at them with her death stare. "It's possible" said Clare. "If it were to happen it wouldn't be good. They might erase her memories and get her to fight for the organization." said Uma shyly.

"I don't see how that could happen. I mean didn't you take in her flesh and blood?" Tabatha asked. Clare realized her foolishness and smiled to herself. "Yes. I guess I do just want Teresa to be alive."

"Well, I think it's about time we moved on." said Uma as she hopped to her feet. "We should return to Rabona and join the others." Clare and Tabatha stood up as well. Tabatha stretched her sore muscles with a sigh. Clare picked up her sword and put it back in its sheath. She adjusted its position on her back, a new habit she had picked up. Not like its position on her back mattered anyway.

"You guys want to go threw town or go around it." Uma asked. "Frankly I'm tired of walking and would like to get to Rabona as soon as possible." Clare said crossing her arms across her chest. "Same here." said Tabatha. "Alright then threw town it is then." Clare said she reached into her pack to find her cloak and yoki represent pills.

Chelsea glared at the two men. "I'm not going to be lowered a rank! It took me a long time to get to number 9, no way am I going to be demoted back the double digits!" she barked at them. One of the men laughed. "Not to worry you'll be promoted again if you help us complete this task."

"You freaking liars!" screamed Chelsea. She got ready to swing her sword at them. "Now, now calm down Chelsea if you kill a human you'll be dead and won't have a rank at all." teased one of the men. Chelsea continued to pierce them with a death stare. "You two aren't humans. You're even lower than youma." she mumbled to herself, but she put away her sword.

Without being told to do so she swung the corpse of Teresa over her shoulder and picked up the former warriors sword. "Lead the way _masters_." growled Chelsea. "That's a good girl." cooed one of the men and they began to head back to the organization's headquarters, Chelsea mumbling hateful things the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare and her comrades made their way threw the crowd. They passed threw waves of people and ignored sale men's bribes as they fought their way threw the crowd. "Guys wait up!" whined Uma who was drastically falling behind again. Tabatha sighed and they both slowed down to let Uma catch up. "Honestly Uma you've got to build up your speed and stamina. If we're going to war with the organization you'll need plenty of speed." said Clare, not in a mean way, just a kind suggestion.

Uma sighed. "I know." she said blankly as she looked down at the ground while she walked. _I'm the weakest one aren't I? If we ever go to war like Miria plans on doing I'll just slow everyone down. Even Clare is stronger than me and she use to be a 47, the lowest of the low. _Uma thought to herself. She was ashamed of her strength. It made her want to cry knowing how weak she was compared to the others.

"Uma?" she heard Clare say. Uma looked up expecting to be far behind the others again. Instead Clare and Tabatha both stopped and were staring at her. "What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Uma asked. "Shouldn't we be asking you that Uma?" Tabatha said with a sad smile. "Err there's n- nothing wrong. I'm a- alright." stuttered Uma.

"Don't try to lie to us. Even though we can't read yoki on suppressants we've known you for seven years, we should be able to tell when you're upset." Clare said kindly. Uma glanced down at the ground and fought to hold back tears. "It's just… I don't see why you and the others would allow me to tag along with you. I was only a 40 when I was in the organization. I'm not much help to you guys…"

"Have you forgotten what Miria said? All of us would match the strength of the top five warriors. We need you Uma." Clare interrupted. "Wasn't I the lowest rank when I joined? If we were still in the organization you would be my superior."

Uma gapped at Clare's choice of words. Didn't she hate being called the 47? She sighed and nodded. "I guess… I would be…" she said in almost a whisper. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see it was Tabatha. "This is why we took a break Uma, to clear our heads. You can mope about your rank when we get back to Rabona, okay?" Uma couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you guys are right."

Chelsea and the men from the organization stopped in a cave to rest for the night. Chelsea glared at the corpse that would soon move her rank back. "How do you plan on bringing her back to life? Her head has been chopped off."

"That's not for you to know."

Chelsea stood up and headed for the exit to the cave. "I'm going to take a bath in the river we passed a little while ago. I smell worse then the dead body you guys are making me carry." she said as she strode away. The river wasn't. Chelsea picked a spot that was shaded by a willow tree on one side, and thick brush on the other. She undressed and placed her uniform on a rock along with her sword.

She stood there by the river for a moment to let the mild air dry the cold sweat form her neck and back. Chelsea sighed contently. She hated that uniform. She bathed often to avoid wearing it as much as possible. Sometimes she didn't bathe at all and just let her pale skin drink up pale rays of moonlight. Chelsea missed getting tanned. Before she joined the organization she used to help out her father on the farm they owned. Chelsea always came back inside with a perfect tan after long hours of hard labor.

When her parents were eaten by youma when she was twelve she was forced to join the organization. As she took in the flesh and blood of youma the color drained from her body. Her tan skin faded and her long hair which was once red melted to a pale blond. Her green eyes drained as well and they turned silver, the eye color of a monster. Now her skin was a white was a cloud and refused to tan no matter how often she was out in the sun.

Chelsea stepped into the river and walked to its center. The river wasn't deep and only went up to the middle of her chest in certain areas of the water. She dipped her head into the water and scrubbed at her hair, rinsing away the bits of dirt and sweat that clung to it. That's when she heard the bushed behind her rustle. She stopped washing her hair and glanced over her shoulder. It was one of the men from the organization. Chelsea growled. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing, Ms. Chelsea. I just came to tell you that we're leaving you behind. You are to go the town of Dratan and fight the outbreak of youma there." He replied. Hope fluttered in Chelsea's chest. She didn't have to meet the former number one face to face. "Oh, that's too bad." she said trying to sound disappointed. "We knew you would feel that way so you are to return the organization's headquarters afterwards to help with Teresa." the man said with a stupid grin on his face.

Chelsea groaned and sank deeper into the water. "Why do you need me for this so much?" she complained. "You're the only single digit that has enough time on her hands. Now hurry up and get moving toward Dratan you had plenty of rest yesterday."

She waited until she could no longer feel the man's presence; then repeatedly slammed her fists into the water, screaming in anger and frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm amazed that I can write so much in a short period of time. I'll try to chill and update only once a week.

-------------------

"One room for three please." Tabatha told the man behind the desk. "Sorry ma'am." He replied. "We only have one room with three beds and it's taken. Rooms for two people are all we have available."

"Oh." Tabatha glanced over her shoulder. "Someone is going to have to sleep on the floor. Is that okay with you guys?" she asked her comrades. Clare nodded. "If it's all they have it doesn't matter if we're okay with it or not." she said. Tabatha turned back to the man at the desk. "Right, we'll take one then."

_Later that night._

Clare had volunteered to sleep on the floor. She rested against the wall under the small window. She was well aware of the youma that lurked the streets at this hour, and knowing how soundly the other two slept she didn't want to take that chance of the others getting attacked in their sleep. Clare sighed and tried to doze off.

She felt the presence of another Claymore approaching the town. The closer it got the more familiar it seemed. Eventually it became very clear it was the Claymore she sensed earlier that day. Clare jumped to her feet and backed away from the window. Why hadn't she been more careful? The Claymore sensed them instantly and began walking toward the hotel they were staying in.

"Uma! Tabatha! Wake up!" she hissed under her breath. Tabatha stirred with a groan but Uma didn't make any response. Clare could hear her heart pounding in her chest violently as blood rushed to her head. Sweat accumulated on her brow and neck as she panted. The strong yoki aura got closer and closer until it was almost suffocating. Uma and Tabatha didn't seem to sense it at all. "Idiots!" she yelled.

Clare dashed to Tabatha's bed and kicked her square in the stomach out of desperation to get them to wake up, sending her flying. Tabatha landed on top of Uma making both of them to scramble to their feet in panic. "Clare what the heck as that for!" gagged Tabatha clutching her stomach and glaring at Clare.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that!" shouted Clare, pointing out the window. "I don't feel anything but..." Tabatha paused. She stood there for a while then began to tremble. Uma stared at both of them with wide eyes. "So now you two feel it." Clare mumbled. "That's the Claymore from earlier isn't it?" said Uma. "Yes it is. She knows we're here so we have to get our butts outta here." whispered Clare.

Tabatha nodded and walked to the window and started to slide it open, but the second it was open all the way the Claymore flew in knocking her over. The Claymore drew her sword and pointed it directly at Clare. Clare's heart pounded even harder. Her sword was by the window and the Claymore was standing right in front of it. "You were at Teresa's grave earlier today." said the Claymore. Uma was getting ready to attack from the left and Tabatha had Clare's sword and trying to figure out a way to give it to her.

Clare stared at the Claymore straight in the eyes. She had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, leaving her bangs to cover the left side of her face.

"Yes I was at her grave earlier today. I know your mission wasn't to slaughter us so why don't you put your sword away so we don't have to destroy this lovely town?" Clare said. The Claymore laughed and lowered her sword slightly. "You've got guts I'll give you that much. You're right I was sent her to take care of the youma, not you."

"Then why did you fly threw the window and almost scare us to death?" Clare mumbled. The Claymore smirked and put away her sword. "Call off the other two so we can talk without this tense air over our heads, it's depressing." Clare looked from Uma and Tabatha and they slowly put away their swords.

The Claymore let out a sigh of what sounded to be relief. "Right, the youma aren't tracking anyone yet. We have a little time to straighten things out before one decides it hungry. To save you from asking my name is Chelsea and my rank in the organization is 9."

Clare and Tabatha looked almost shocked. "Only number 9? But your yoki… it's…" Tabatha began to say, but was soon waved off by Chelsea. "It's just the way I am, looks can be deceiving. To be honest I'm not as strong as you think."

"You want to know what I was doing at Teresa's grave, don't you?" Clare asked. Chelsea nodded and crossed her arms looking curious. "Well I want to hear your reason first. If my hunches are correct the answer will become very clear."

Chelsea bit her lip and looked down. She appeared to be thinking. "I'm not sure if it'll be safe to tell you. The organization keeps a close eye on me ya know. If they find out I've been talking to you guys they'll squeeze all the details out of me."

Tabatha looked from Clare to Chelsea then spoke. "Clare's right. It's not vital information to us now but it may be depending on your answer. Go ahead tell them, it's not against the rules to talk to former members is it?"

Chelsea looked up, than walked to the window. She slammed it shut and drew the curtains over it. Still facing the window she told them slowly and unwillingly. "The organization has been doing a new series of tests. They're starting to reincarnate things. They started out with animals. First they did a rat, then a dog. They started doing whole groups of animals like a flock of birds and a herd of horses. They graphed the birds and horses behavior towards their group.

"Some of them acted just as they did before they died of old age or sickness. Some still believed they were still little ones, sitting in their nest peeping for their mother or trying to drink from a nurse mare. Others had no memories of their group at all and reacted violently towards the others. One of the horses even had to be put down because it was so confused.

"Then they did humans. Some remembered everything up to when they died. Some could only remember their youth. Some didn't remember who they were or when they were alive and most reacted just as violently as the animals. Just recently they've been doing warriors."

Clare turned pale. "Wh- who have they reincarnated so far?"

"Mostly lower ranked warriors, no one important. There was one important one. I believe her name was Noel?"

"As in snow storm Noel? The one that was sent to kill Teresa?"

"Yes as in snow storm Noel. How do you know about her?" asked Chelsea. Clare looked down at her feet. "That's not important, continue."

"They had similar results. Most remembered everything, some only remembered the day they joined the organization. Only one didn't remember anything. Every little thing made her angry and she hated everyone. Eventually she awakened and she's god knows where now. I guess their main project is reincarnating Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Clare couldn't help but smile slightly. Even if Teresa didn't remember who she was she would be alive again. "Are they out of their damned minds!" screamed Tabatha. "What if she awakens like that other one did? How do they think they could handle her?" she puffed. Chelsea smiled. "That's exactly my point. Not only will my rank be pushed back if she can still fight, but I'm suppose to be her guardian while she goes on missions for a while. If she comes back to life full of angst, then awakens, I'll be her first meal. That would also leave another abyssal one the organization would have to deal with."


	5. Chapter 5

Important!!!!: I'm so sorry I didn't mention this earlier but if you haven't read the manga I wouldn't recomend reading this story past this chapter. Major spoilers!!

Anyway I got these next two chapters up a little early. Ugh I'm spoiling you guys cause eventually I'll get bored with this and only update every other week know how short my attention span is. And yes I know don't shoot me for this but I did get the whole Chelsea with a huge forehead and being called billboard brow idea (at the end of this chapter) from Sakura's conflicts with Ino from Naruto.... hey I randomly thought it would be a little funny if I used it. yeah well enjoy ^^

------------

Clare was too lost in thought to listen to Tabatha's and Chelsea's complaints. Teresa would be alive again! Nothing else seemed to matter. "Hey you!" she heard Chelsea say. Clare picked up her head to find that all attention was focused on her. "I get it now! You're that little brat Teresa got attached too! Haha to think you're still alive. Now tell me, what's your name?"

Chelsea got the idea quickly. It was probably obvious if Clare had been smiling to herself the moment Chelsea mentioned Teresa. "My name is Clare. That's Tabatha and Uma." she said gesturing to her partners. "Nice." was all Chelsea said.

She opened the window back up. "Meet me at the west gate of town early tomorrow morning okay? There are things we still haven't been able to discuss."

"Wait! How can we be sure that you have no intention of reporting us?" Uma asked with a worried tone. Chelsea glared at her. "Do you really thing I'll tell those old farts about the only Claymores I've met that aren't brainwashed?" she said with a wink, then jumped out of the window and headed to the other side of town.

Uma collapsed onto the ground panting. "I doubt she's not as strong as she looks. Even a little glance made me feel like a mere human girl hiding from a youma all over again." she whispered mostly to herself. Tabatha walked over to Uma and helped her to get to her feet. "It's alright, she's gone for now."

Clare brought her senses back to the seriousness of the situation. They had been found out. Did Clare trust Chelsea? No, not one bit. She had learned the hard way not to keep her hopes up in the past, so she automatically began to doubt what Chelsea said about reincarnating Teresa. "We'll meet her outside of town in the morning. I want to get as many details about the new generation of warriors out of her as possible. If she proves to hate the organization as much as she says she does we could always convince her to rebel and join us."

"You're crazy Clare." snorted Tabatha. "There's no way she'll join us. She knows how strong she is compared to us. I could see it in her eyes. It was obvious she was spelling out 'weaklings' to herself."

"This isn't the time to be debating about this. This is valuable information dangling right in front of our faces, we can't risk letting it get away so rest up your strength for tomorrow in case we need to fight her."

_She tells us not to worry then prepares us for combat._ Tabatha thinks to herself as she sets a still petrified Uma back into her bed.

Chelsea yawned and tapped her boot against the cobble stone path in impatience. It didn't take long to track down and kill the youma but found she had no where to sleep afterwards. The one thing she missed dearly about being human has having the need to sleep at least eight hours every night to function. Constant sleeping and eating was a luxury reserved for humans.

She felt the Claymores she met last night drawing closer. Curious, she pulled back her yoki to its minimum and paid close attention to theirs. The one that was called Tabatha appeared to be furious and uneasy and was arguing with the one called Clare. The one called Uma appeared to be very scared. Clare seemed to have a mix of emotions. She was slightly uneasy and unwilling but at the same time eager and hopeful. There was something else though, sadness maybe? Perhaps she knew deep down the possible dire consequences that would be paid if her childhood guardian was brought back to life.

Clare knew Chelsea was listening in on their emotions and pulsed out her yoki in warning. Chelsea smirked and withdrew. Clare didn't trust her. Chelsea had no intention what so ever to report them or fight them. She admired the fact they had the strength to quit the only job they could ever hope to accomplish in their short lives.

At last the three of them arrived at the gate. "Good morning!" Chelsea greeted them trying to sound friendly and trying to give them the "See no evil, hear no evil, do no evil" message. They were completely oblivious to it. Uma stood behind Clare shaking and looking guilty like a scolded puppy. Tabatha stared back at Chelsea with a piercing glare that bore into her soul. Clare looked at Chelsea with what seemed to be a polite and calm stare. Deep down inside on the other hand it was a hungry forest fire. Always burning, burning, burning. Clare was hungry for revenge and with that came an overwhelming amount of bloodlust. She held a huge grudge against the organization and that fueled a hatred of their warriors.

Chelsea was still grinning like a fool. "Now aren't we tense. You can relax I haven't told anyone about you."

"Yet." she heard Tabatha mumble. Chelsea decided to ignore that comment. "Well if you want to get any more details out of me you have to cough up some about yourselves."

Tabatha shot Clare an "I told you so" glare. Clare ignored it. "Like what?"

"Oh I dunno. Tell me why you decided to rebel."

"Clare…Tabatha…" whimpered Uma. "I don't like where this is going. Come on lets just leave."

"Shush Uma." Clare looked at Tabatha who was looking even more uneasy. Tabatha began to whisper something in Clare's ear but was soon waved off. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just swear to us you won't tell anyone what we are about to tell you."

"You really don't get it do you twerps? I guess I have to make it clearer to your one celled brains. I- hate- the- organization- and- they- are- all- a- pain- in- the- ass. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Then why don't you rebel! Why do you hide behind the organization instead of making your voice heard!" shouted Tabatha. Clare and Uma looked amazed by her outburst. Judging by the looks on their faces Tabatha wasn't like this most of the time.

Chelsea sighed. "I'm not strong enough. If I quit this will mean nothing to anyone." she said pointing to her mark on her uniform with her thumb. "This makes me who I am. It's my name, rank, everything. If I disappear it won't mean anything to anyone. I'll be a lost cause. I will no longer be Chelsea the warrior of blood red tears."

"You're called the warrior of blood red tears, but why?" asked Uma under her breath.

"I'm made the leader for a lot of awakened being hunts, and whenever one of my teammates die I always burry my face in their shoulders and cry into their blood soaked bodies. So in the sunlight it looks like I've been crying tears of blood."

Clare blinked than began her story. "To put it simply we are the survivors of the war of the north."

"What! B-but I thought you all died. How could anyone survive that brutal fight?"

"We had… no… we have a great commander… she's still alive and convinced us to rebel with her when it was all over. Me, the commander, and two other warriors were planning on rebelling long before the war but we were waiting for the right time. The total number of survivors was seven. We stayed up north for a few years and slowly got stronger. Now we can take on any ranked warrior and we're hopefully strong enough to take down the organization."

"So you guys are the 'ghosts of the missing warriors' eh? Wow this is just amazing. You guys are becoming a myth down here. 'Oh the ghosts of the missing warriors saved us!' huh I guess they were right. So there are more of you or what?"

"Yes we had an old "friend" of mine join, plus two warriors that were scared to go back to the organization after they failed to complete their mission."

"Amazing. Just amazing." Chelsea said mostly to herself looking out into the distance. "One last thing, what were your ranks? I'm guessing Uma must be mid 20's, Tabatha somewhere around 15, and you Clare… I know of no single digit named Clare from back then so 10 maybe?"

Clare shook her head. "Uma was 40 and I was 47. Tabatha was…"

"Whoa! Okay, okay that's good enough for me. I guess all those years of training paid off if it made that much of an improvement." interrupted Chelsea. _To think their rankings were that low. I want to meet this commander of theirs. I doubt they'd tell me anything about her though. _Chelsea thought to herself.

"Right, now since Clare here is the only one that's known Teresa personally I want you to tell me what Teresa was like, as far battle style and general personality, since those bums refused to give me any further details."

"W-why s-should she tell y-you?" stuttered Uma, who was getting a little braver with every passing minute. "Simple." said Chelsea. "So I know if she's getting ready for an outburst when she wakes up and I would know how to fight her if it came to that."

"How can we trust you though? I mean, she barely trusts us with the fact she has Teresa's flesh and blood. Clare hasn't told anyone details about the time she was with Teresa accept our captain." argued Tabatha.

"Pardon me, but we wouldn't even be here right now if I hadn't decided to tell you about Teresa. You should be at least a little thankful and give me some information that would be likely to save my skin later on."

"Yeah sure. When you go crying back to your little friends at the organization then maybe it'll save you from a serious beating if you tell them billboard brow." snorted Tabatha.

Chelsea's face went beat red. "W-what did you just call me you little twerp!"

"Aww billboard brow is deaf. How cute! It's obvious what you're hiding behind those abnormally long bangs of yours." Tabatha sneered.

"You little bitch!" Chelsea drew her sword. "Why don't you try saying that one more time and we'll see how long it'll take me to turn you into sushi."

"Bill-board-brow!" teased Tabatha, and easily side stepped an attack from the left. Chelsea was close to tears but didn't show it. It was training all over again.

[flashback]

"Hey look, a new girl!"

"Yeah I wonder if she'll be any good."

"Hey don't you think she looks a little funny?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. I guess she just seems different."

"Oh I see what you mean. Look at her forehead!"

"Whoa! You're right it's huge!"

"Hey have a little mercy on her she's had it rough the past couple of days…"

"Yo billboard brow! Why don't you come over here for a little bit!"

"Shush! Leave her alone you remember what it's like when you first get here. The youma flesh and blood burns you up real bad and even now for some of us it's painful."

"Oh lighten up! The newbie has to learn her place. Isn't that right _billboard brow_!

I sat there with my back turned on everyone. Closing out the world mentally and physically, as I was unable to think of anything else but the small confined world of pain the youma flesh and blood brought me, and the name billboard brow that only made my world of pain even more suffocating.


	6. Chapter 6

Chelsea screamed in rage and began to attack Tabatha for real this time. She feinted an attack from the left then swiped at her right shoulder. Blade met blade and frenzy of sparks as both of them tried to overpower each other with brute strength. Tabatha was slowly being pushed back a few inches. She desperately tried to dig her heels into the ground but it was no use. Chelsea shoved all her weight into her sword, pushing Tabatha back a few feet.

She stumbled but still remained standing. There was no way Tabatha could hope to defeat this one. Chelsea moved with unreal speed without using her yoki. It terrified her to think how fast she was when she was using it. Before she knew it Tabatha's shoulders were pinned against the ground and the tip of Chelsea's sword was inches away from her throat.

"Take back what you said and I won't kill you."

"No I won't. You couldn't kill me. You're to scared it's written all over your face."

Chelsea trembled and prepared to jam her blade into Tabatha's throat. She was right, she couldn't kill her. It pained her to take the life of a warrior that shared the same never ending battle against the youma that lurked within them. She even had trouble killing off awakened beings. Even though awakened beings had no humanity left their memories of the pain and suffering would never fade.

"Well I'm waiting." said Tabatha. Chelsea brought her blade down.

_Thwack! _

The blade was buried into the ground very, very close to Tabatha's neck. Chelsea let go of Tabatha's shoulder and stood up, pulled her sword out of the ground and placed it back in its sheath. "Chicken!" mocked Tabatha as she stood up.

"Enough…" whispered Clare, but Tabatha and Chelsea didn't hear her. A crowd of humans had formed now, all of them watching the Claymores in horror. Chelsea used it as an excuse. "I couldn't kill you with all those humans watching. It would have started a riot."

"Like you care! Admit it you're too scared!"

"….Tabatha enough"

"I ain't scared! You wanna find out how much I would love to see you painted in your own blood?"

"Chicken! Chicken with a billboard brow!"

"Tabatha!"

"Shut up you lil' brat!"

"Eh? You getting angry? Come on kill me! I dare you!"

"TABATHA!!!" screamed Clare. That was enough to get the two of them to whirl around to face Clare. Clare glared at them with a look of pure fury. Uma was clutching Clare's arm in tears.

"You're… worse… than Helen. What's gotten into you? You're never like this Tabatha. Never. I suppose making others feel bad gives you power, is that what you think? It's cowardly to make other people wallow in misery while you laugh in their face. Have you forgotten what you have been taught? Have you forgotten those of us that helped you to your feet when we could have laughed in your face?"

_How could she tell?_ wondered Chelsea. Tabatha lowered her head, ashamed. "I'm… sorry Clare, Uma. I don't know what got into me…"

"Save it. Its Chelsea you should say that too, not me. Although, you did shake up Uma pretty bad." Tabatha turned around to face Chelsea and opened up her mouth to say something but Chelsea raised her hand to keep her quiet. "Don't apologize to me. It's not my fault you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me either, allowing myself to be pushed around by the organization. Plus you look like you needed to vent on someone anyway"

Tabatha nodded. "I guess this whole thing can be kinda nerve wracking…" There was a long silence. The crowd of humans began to melt away since there weren't any further signs of a fight. Uma was sniffling and brushing tears of her cheeks. Clare patted her shoulder in comfort. "Look at me, I'm crying like a little girl." Uma laughed at herself.

"Well I guess Teresa is a touchy subject so I guess we should wrap it up here." said Chelsea.

"No, it's no use hiding all of it if she comes back to life anyway. I won't say a word about how she fights but I guess personality would be alright. Teresa wouldn't approve if I blabbed about her attack patterns." said Clare. Chelsea looked grateful. "Thank you! Well then please, get on with it."

"To me she was the kindest person in the world. She knew instinctively when I needed comfort, like a mother. Around her allies and friends she always joked and teased. Always carefree and acted as if there wasn't and never will be a care in the world. To anyone else on the other hand she was colder than ice. That's when she showed her pain in the form of anger. Since she's been dead for awhile and wouldn't know anyone in the organization, I assume she would be that way with everyone."

_Great, just great. I get to watch over someone who's two faced. _"Lovely." Chelsea muttered the last part of her thoughts out loud. "One last thing Chelsea. If you don't mind… if Teresa still has her memories of me… could you bring her to Rabona?"

Uma and Tabatha gaped at Clare. _Looks like that's someplace that all the rebels have in common, but why that city of all places?_

"R-Rabona? You do realize Claymores are forbidden from entering that city right?" said Chelsea in awe.

"Yes but some of the people there believe otherwise. One of the head priests is letting us stay in the chapel and use it as our meeting place."

"Clare you're saying too much..." whispered Uma. Chelsea smiled. "For the millionth time dorks I won't tell anyone. At least try to trust me, ok?"

Clare smiled slightly. "I guess we should be off now. Good luck with Teresa alright."

"Same to you Clare, Uma, Tabatha."

The Claymores went their separate ways wondering about the future and despite what they would say, hoping the other will survive.

[two days later]

Clare, Uma, and Tabatha walked into the city of Rabona. Their cloaks were drawn tightly around them to shade their silver eyes out of view while their yoki suppressants worked on changing their color. By the time they arrived at the chapel and the guards demanded to see their faces, their eyes had reverted to the color they would be without the youma flesh and blood.

They began climbing the spiral staircase to the top of the tower. They heard the thunder of running footsteps above them, and braced themselves as a Claymore flew down the stairs and lunged at them pulling the three of them in a tight embrace. "Finally you guys are back! You were gone so long we even thought of going out and looking for ya!"

"Uh, Helen, we need to breathe." Uma managed to say. Helen let go of them grinning. Clare sighed and pulled off a note that had been obviously been stuck to her back. It read: _Yes I do hide my face with my cloak because I have a bad case of acne and I'm cross eyed. _Tabatha and Uma pulled their signs off their backs as well. "Honestly, you're so childish Helen." sighed Tabatha.

"Hey now lighten up! You know I'm glad to see you guys in one piece." Helen turned around and bellowed up the stairwell. "HEY GUYS!!! GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!"

"We know Helen, Galatea told us they were coming a long time ago!" they heard Denever's faint voice at the top of the stairwell. Clare, Uma and Tabatha followed Helen up the stairs to find everyone except Clarice and Miata was gathered in the dinning room. Some that haven't eaten in a few days were eating a full course dinner; others were eating a small bite of everything that had been laid out before them so they didn't seem rude.

"Glad to see you guys are back, Helen was right we were getting worried." Miria said with a faint smile drawn on her lips. "Everyone except Miria. She's glad to have Tabby away from her for a while." Helen said with a smirk.

"That's just mean Helen." said Cynthia threw bites of food. "Oh come on! You all heard what she was moaning in her sleep up north. I bet Miria has been worried about getting jumped by her for years now."

Tabatha was turning a very bright pink. "I d-don't m-moan in m-my sleep."

"Sure you don't homo." said Helen with a grin.

"You're the one that's a homo!" Tabatha snorted and threw the note that had been stuck on her back at Helen's head. She caught it beaming and read it out loud. "_My cloak hides my hands because I do unspeakable things with them when no ones expecting it._ Hey I think she got the most accurate one for her!"

"Why you little!" Tabatha charged at Helen, who was now dancing across the room laughing like a maniac. Miria sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Are they always like this when they're all together?" asked Galatea. Galatea was blind, but she had an amazing gift of reading yoki so it was almost like she could see with out actually seeing.  
"Sadly, yes" Mira sighed. "Helen is a bad influence on all of them... she drove almost everyone crazy when it was their turn to go on patrol duty with her up north."  
"Ahhh-ghark! *cough cough*" Tabatha had Helen pinned to the ground and was holding her down with her left foot while she held Helen's head still and began jamming the note into her mouth. Miria watched them with a blank expression. "Let me guess, you couldn't stop them even if you tried?" said Galatea who looked lightly amused. Miria nodded "The chances are close to zero when Helens involved."  
They all watched as Tabatha fought to keep Helen still as she jammed the paper down Helen's throat. Helen was thrashing like an angry fish out of water when suddenly she laid still. "Ha! That'll teach you not to mess with-" Tabatha started to say but was then cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Helen extended one of her arms with her yoki when Tabatha let her guard down and grabbed her cloak from behind. Seconds later Tabatha was skidding across the floor on her back.  
Helen stood up and pulled the note out of her mouth with a look of disgust. "Eww! The ink ran off the paper and into my mouth!" Tabatha still lay on the ground and clutched her stomach in laughter. "That's what I was hoping it'll do!"  
Helen glared at her "Bitch!" she muttered as she placed a hand over her mouth to hide the trail of ink that was leaking threw her lips. Denever sighed. "You guys are giving poor Miria another massive headache. I suggest you calm down before she explodes..." They both got silent very quickly, remembering the only time Miria ever had a screaming fit.

"Well now since you two have settled down." Miria began. "I think Clare, Uma, and Tabatha have some explaining to do." Clare nodded. "We had… difficulties on our way back."

"Oh? What kind?" Clare suddenly felt unwilling to tell Miria. She knew everyone would be furious with her for giving away information. "Err… we ran into a Claymore from the organization… a single digit…" Miria blinked. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the organization's members?"

"We couldn't avoid her Miria… she burst into our hotel room before we could get out. We didn't fight her because… well…" Uma said as she looked over at Clare expecting her to finish. Clare fidgeted as unease filled her. All eyes were on her now waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath and told them everything starting from when she sensed Chelsea at Teresa's grave to their departure at Dratan.

They all sat there dumbfounded by Clare's story. No one said anything for what seemed to be a very long time. Miria opened and closed her mouth every now and then as she tried to find the right words. Finally she spoke "As we speak they're reincarnating Teresa of the faint smile…" Clare nodded. "You also… told this Chelsea where we're staying and told her we're survivors of the war of the north…"

"Yes I did."

"Are you out of your mind Clare?"

Clare smiled slightly. "I guess I've always been."


	7. Chapter 7

"You bastards!" screamed Chelsea as she was pushed threw a doorway. "Give me my sword! Damn you!" she hollered at the top of her lungs and lunged for the door but it slammed shut before she could reach it. She tried to open it but it was locked. She banged her first against the heavy oak door but it was no use, it wouldn't open.

Chelsea let herself fall to her knees. She sat there panting as she calmed herself down. Her throat suddenly went dry as she realized there has a huge yoki aura behind her. She slowly stood up and forced herself to turn around. Threw the darkness she could make out a bed with a woman laying in it. She gulped and slowly shuffled toward her.

The woman had medium length wavy blond hair that was strewn around her. One of her arms lay casually across her chest and the other lay at her side. She breathed abnormally slow as she slept. Chelsea paid closer attention to her breathing. _Is it just me or every few seconds, her breathing is getting slightly faster? _She thought. Chelsea nervously took hold of the woman's arm and slid it down to her stomach so she could see the mark on her uniform. It was Teresa's.

Chelsea jumped back, her eyes wide. "They did it… those idiots did it." she said out loud. "They left me with this psycho path without my sword too… aw man this is like a death sentence." she complained and sat down with her back to the wall.

She closed her eyes and tried to doze off but found she couldn't after she realized the size of Teresa's yoki increased with her breathing. Eventually it came to the point she found it even more unbearable to be in the same room with her then it was when she first walked in. Sweat dripped down her neck as she watched as Teresa's breathing increased to normal. Teresa's eyes lolled open she blinked twice then sat up with a gasp and clutched her neck. "Clare…" she whispered.

Chelsea relaxed slightly. Teresa had all her memories. Chelsea forced herself to stand up. Teresa looked right at her with a soul piercing stare that was filled with anger. "Um… Hello Teresa… if your wondering you did die… but obviously you're not dead anymore…" _Ugh I sound like an idiot!_

Teresa blinked and to Chelsea's relief turned her attention to her forearms. She stretched them and wiggled her fingers, then slowly brought her hands up to her face and neck. "Do you… want to see Clare again?" Chelsea asked. Moments after she asked she found herself being slammed back against the wall with a hand wrapped firmly around her neck. She dangled at least six inches off the floor.

"I'm not telling you anything…" growled Teresa. "Don't try to tempt me by dangling Clare just out of my reach. I'm not coming back, ever!" The hold Teresa had around Chelsea's neck got tighter and she began to choke. "If you hand Clare over right now I might spare your life." said Teresa with a smirk. Chelsea gagged and clawed at Teresa's hand. "Put… me… down… and… I'll… tell… you… where… she… is." she managed to say in a scratchy whisper.

Teresa scowled and increased her grip to the point Chelsea felt as if her neck might shatter. She began to thrash now, trying to kick Teresa. Her eyes watered in pain and she managed to look at Teresa's unforgiving and cruel eyes. Chelsea desperately needed to breathe. Her vision started to blur and she felt herself fading away. _So this… is how I'm going to die._ She let her limbs go limp and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the pressure was released from her neck and she fell to the ground. She breathed in mouthfuls of air, relieved. She felt Teresa's foot on her back moments later. "I've changed my mind. I'll kill you as soon as you tell me where Clare is. If you refuse to tell me I'll make you wish you were dead." Teresa said with her famous faint smile painted on her lips. Chelsea sighed. "Alright but promise me if you ever meet her again you tell her honestly that you killed me."

Teresa smirked. "Do you know her?" Chelsea nodded. "Good, then you have lots to tell me, don't you ponytail?" said Teresa. _Ponytail, what the hell!? Well its better then billboard brow._ "After you were killed Clare took your head to the organization and had them put your flesh and blood inside of her to become a Claymore." explained Chelsea. Teresa's eyes went wide. "She managed to survive the brutal training?"

"Yes. She fought in a battle up north against a group of awakened beings. She was one of the few that survived and quit the organization afterwards. I know were she's hiding and I'll lead you to her if you spare my life."

"I'll consider it." said Teresa as she removed her foot from Chelsea's back. Chelsea stood up. "Right, when the organization's men find out you haven't killed me like they're probably hoping you'll do they'll let us out. If they ask, you have no memories of Clare or your death."

Teresa continued to smile her stupid smile. "Alright I think I understand why. What's your name girl?"

"It's Chelsea and my rank is 9."

"Only nine? Well I guess the other single digits must be quite strong then. One and two might even be worth fighting." Teresa said with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Chelsea smiled at how confident Teresa sounded. "I have a question Teresa. Is it true you can see and think for a few seconds after you've been beheaded?"

Teresa's smile widened. "I knew you were going to ask that."

The others had come to accept the fact that someone knew where they were hiding. Not paying attention to Clare's instincts had sometimes come to be fatal in the past.

When Clarice heard the news she wasn't too happy about it either. Little Miata who was clinging to her as usual felt her "mother's" unease and demanded to know what was wrong. Of course she didn't understand most of what was being explained to her but was happy to know her mama wasn't in any danger at the moment.

Clare spent most of her time alone and away from the others, gazing out of a window when she could. Sometimes one of her comrades would ask her what was wrong and tried to comfort her. Clare either said nothing or convinced them she was better off being alone. Helen came the most often and usually annoyed Clare enough to eat something.

Eventually Miria decided Clare was spending way too much time alone and it would effect how she worked in a team with the others. To fix it she took Clare out of the city to have short sparring matches with the others every night. Eventually Miria put her up against Galatea.

They stood across from each other, swords drawn. Galatea's blank eyes couldn't see Clare's exterior, but instead saw deep into her aura. Clare knew it would be dangerous to go easy on Galatea. Not just because Galatea would be hard to defeat but because it angered her deeply when she knew someone was going easy on her in combat just because she was blind.

Mira stood between them. She looked from one to the other. "Ready?" They both nodded. "Remember; try to use as little youma power as possible… Begin!" she said and jumped out of the way. Galatea and Clare charged at each other. Galatea swiped at Clare's shoulder. Clare blocked it along with a set of quick blows that aimed for her torso. Clare searched for an opening in Galatea's attacks. She saw one when she felt Galatea try to feint from the right. Clare began to use her own series of swift attacks.

Galatea either blocked them or casually controlled the little bit of yoki Clare was using so they missed when she found she couldn't block them. Their blades met and they put their weight into their swords to try to push back one another. Their physical strength was evenly matched at when they found there wouldn't be a victor in this short contest they both jumped back.

They stood still, waiting for each other to make a move. "You aren't doing to bad Clare. You're much stronger than the last time we met." said Galatea. "Same to you, Galatea." puffed Clare, who was panting slightly. They charged again. Their blades continued to meet and sparks flew where they collided. Galatea started to control Clare's yoki again so Clare failed to block and attack. She felt Galatea's blade slice the skin on her arm. Not too deep but just enough so a trail of blood ran down her arm to her finger tips.

Clare cursed under her breath. Now it was time to step it up a notch. Clare jumped back and unleashed a technique that she found useful when needing to conceal youma power, the wind cutter. Similar to the quick sword but it lacked accuracy. Blades of grass and parts of plants began to fly into the air as her sword danced around at blinding speed. Galatea did a good job of dodging and blocking, but still had to throw off the accuracy of a strike here and there.

Finally a gash appeared on Galatea's cheek and small droplets of blood leaked out. Galatea ignored it and continued to avoid attacks. Suddenly Galatea dashed to the left toward the trees and disappeared. Clare stopped attacking and franticly searched for a sign of her yoki, but when she did it was already too late.

She felt the cold edge of Galatea's sword tap the side of her neck. _Damn!_ "You still have the capabilities of that attack you just used to learn. You could have blocked me if you continued to use it. It should make a good offence move as well as defense." commented Galatea. "I must admit you have improved quiet a bit Clare, but so have I." she said and removed the blade from Clare's neck.

Miria stood off to the side, stunned at what she just witnessed. She was sure Clare had the upper hand in this fight. Again Miria found that she had forgotten Galatea was number 3, and Clare was a 47.


	8. Chapter 8

Guess who caught the flu and can spend a few days off school and gets more time to write?! (yay!!!) Anyway about this chapter I don't care what you guys think there is NO Shoujo-ai in this what so ever. If you guys think that you're worse than Helen :P I didn't put much Teresa in this one but you will see her a lot in the next chapter so don't worry. A special thanks to everyone thats reviewed!! This one is kinda long compared to the other chapters so enjoy!!

------------

Chelsea was amazed how hungry Teresa was. _I guess the whole reincarnating process would leave you half starved_. When they were finally let out of that terribly dark room Teresa demanded food. They gave her a whole loaf of bread, and apple, and some ale. She shoved them down her gullet in record time. Chelsea found she was almost envious that Teresa could eat so much and not get the strange "I feel fat" feeling Claymores get after they've eaten a lot.

They were led to the training grounds after Teresa's meal. Some of the newbie Claymores were sparring with one another or going threw drills. They all instantly stopped training when they caught sight of Teresa and Chelsea. "I guess ranked warriors don't come here often." commented Chelsea to Teresa. Teresa grunted in reply.

The cloaked man that was their "guide" stopped in front of them. "This spot should be good enough." he snorted.

"For what, sir?" asked Teresa. "To fight of course. We want to see if you're still capable of fighting."

"Wait, what? You want me to fight _her._ In a full out battle._"_ exclaimed Chelsea, pointing at Teresa. "Of course in a full out battle, not just a petty sparring match." said the man.

"Oh no, oh hell no! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"To be truthful, yes. We've wanted you dead a long time Chelsea."

"That's awfully rude of you, treating one of your single digit warriors like she's scum. You're lucky she hasn't killed all of you by now, they way you've been treating her." said Teresa blankly.

"How we treat out warriors if none of your concern Teresa."

"Oh yes it is. I may not be fighting for the organization at the moment but you made me who I am. Therefore I am one of your warriors. Now I've decided I'm not going to belong to you wretches any longer if this is how I'm going to be treated. Goodbye." she snorted and turned around to walk off.

"W-w-wait! Don't go! We'll… err… find someone else for you to fight with?"

"No, you're not going to give me all your problem children to take care of. If you insist on keeping me then let me fight youma instead of other warriors."

The man chewed his lip nervously. "Fine, I'll discuss it with my superiors. In the mean time just hang around here for awhile"

Teresa smiled. "Fair enough." The man stalked off swearing to himself. Chelsea stood there dumbfounded. "How did you _do_ that?" she gasped, amazed Teresa was able to intimidate a superior. Teresa looked over at her and shrugged. "It's just something I found I was always able to do."

"I envy you." Chelsea sighed. "Ever since I joined they've been giving me a hard time."

"That's obvious enough. What did you do to them to death wish you?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I delay missions as much a possible and badmouth everyone that's sent to give me missions. I think that's why I'm not in the top 5."

"Another obvious one." said Teresa. Chelsea suddenly realized how sleep deprived she was. "I'm going to find someplace quiet to nap. Don't break outta here yet, okay?"

"You got it ponytail."

"I have a name you know."

"Plus a new pet name." beamed Teresa. Chelsea groaned and walked away. The days she was to spend with Teresa would prove to be long ones.

-----------------

Clare nibbled at a turkey leg and listened to Helen carry on about some guy that she flirted with yesterday. This was a rare occasion when everyone including their human allies Cid, Father Vincent, and Galk joined them. Clare tolerated Galk and Father Vincent, Cid on the other hand not so much.

She jumped when she felt Helen elbow her in the ribs. "Still zoning out eh Clare?" Helen said beaming. Clare gave Helen a cold stare then turned her attention back to the turkey leg in her hand. "Just leave her alone Helen, this whole thing with Teresa is messing with her head." noted Cynthia.

"No, she just needs to lighten up." snorted Helen. "Now anyway about that guy…"

"Helen! Can you shut up for at least five minutes." groaned Cynthia.

"All the years I've been friends with her, she only shuts up when she's fighting and sleeping. It can't be helped." said Deneve.

Helen smiled and blushed slightly. "It's not my fault I'm the only one here that's not boring." she teased. "No, it's not your fault you're the only one who doesn't know how to shut up." corrected Cynthia. Helen glared at her but didn't say anything else.

"Hey, who won the sparring match between Galatea and Clare? You guys never told us." said Tabatha.

"Galatea won." mumbled Clare. "Oh, so that's why you've been so depressed." jeered Helen. "I admit it's surprising. Miria is the only one that's beaten Clare in a while."

Galatea sniffed. "Have you all forgotten I was number 3?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever almighty one." said Helen rolling her eyes, then chugged down a glass of wine, her fourth one that night.

"You should lay off on the drinks Helen, you'll get drunk again." said Miria, shuddering at the past memories of Helen drinking huge amounts of alcohol and refusing to let her body filter it out. "Again, whatever." she snorted and poured herself another glass.

Miria shook her head and rested her head in her hand and let out a sigh. Miria loved her comrades like sisters, but jeez could they be a pain. When it was vital, like in battle, they would listen to her and obey her commands. Anything other than that they would run wild and do whatever they want. Miria was too soft to give them severe punishment, but she knew how scary she could be when she got ticked. That was enough punishment for them.

Miria stood up. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you all do the same in a little while." she said while walking towards the door. "Goodnight Miria!" they said quietly in unison. She made her way threw the moonlit halls, glad to finally be alone. She stopped at a small window and gazed out of it. It was a full moon tonight. _My parents were eaten by youma on a full moon. _She realized. Knowing if she stood there any longer it would bring foul memories, she continued down the hall.

Too late, the memories hit her like a wall of water. The screaming, blood everywhere, yellow eyes, guts, and the terrible youma and the gruff laugh it gave when it spotted her. Miria bit her lip and did her best to block out the memory. She arrived at the room they all shared. Sleeping mats were strewn everywhere. Hers was in the back left corner, the most isolated besides Clare's.

Miria lay down on her back with her sword next to her, gazing at the ceiling and running her fingertips along the metal blade of her sword. Like all Claymores she was attached to her sword. It was her lifelong companion and her gravestone so she had a reason to be attached to it. She heard the quiet slap of bare feet on wood floor. The door creaked open. "Miria?" it was Clare.

"Yes Clare, what is it?" she said as she sat up. In the dim moonlight Clare looked worried and her eyes watered slightly. "Are you crying Clare?"

"No!" she snapped, showing obvious signs she was lying. Miria raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it you have to tell me?" Clare took extra care to close the door and make sure it was shut before she looked directly into Miria's eyes. "I'm… sorry." she whispered.

"What on earth for Clare?"

"For everything Miria… for telling that Claymore where we are, for avoiding everyone, and for losing to Galatea." Clare still talked in a whisper, her head bowed in shame. "Oh Clare don't be. You did nothing wrong." Clare shook her head, her fists where clenched now.

Miria sighed. "Come here Clare." Clare shuffled toward Miria then knelt down next to her. Miria put her hand on Clare's shoulder. "I have no doubts in you or the others Clare. If you think it was the right thing to do by giving that warrior information, then I believe you. As for your fight with Galatea I know it's hard for you to go all out in battle without using yoki. If we were in a different situation I have no doubts you would have won."

Clare was trembling now, fighting to hold back tears. Despite being warriors Clare was still the youngest out of all of them. Miria snaked her arms around Clare's shoulders and held her in embrace. Clare tensed, shocked by the sudden gesture. Finally Clare let herself burry her head in Miria's shoulder and relaxed. Slowly Clare folded her arms around Miria's waist.

A warm feeling spread threw her at Clare's touch. Yes, Clare was like a little sister to Miria. Even though they shared the same desire of isolation, they felt more kinship toward each other than the rest of their allies. They entrusted secrets with each other because of this, something they didn't do among the others. "Clare… from now on in a real battle, don't lose to anyone but me alright?"

Clare nodded. Miria felt her shoulder grow wet from Clare's tears. Miria felt the sudden need to cry too, something she hasn't done in years. She chose to hold back her tears, she was too proud of a leader now to cry. "Teresa use to hold you like this didn't she?" whispered Miria. Clare forced her head up and down in reply. "I'm sure you miss her. Who knows, maybe in a few days you'll find yourself face to face with your guardian."

Miria knew what she was saying was only making Clare sob harder. In a way she wanted to make Clare let out all her emotions out, considering how long she's kept them to herself. She continued to hold Clare.

"Miria-san… thank you, for listening and everything." said Clare after she stopped sobbing. Miria smiled. "You're welcome Clare. You needed a good cry."

"If I'm not mistaken… I think you need to cry too Miria." This made Miria laugh to herself. _Yes, Clare you're right._ That's what Miria wanted to say, but her pride got the best of her. "Don't be silly Clare, I'm fine." Clare slowly withdrew from Miria's embrace so she could look into her eyes. "I mean it Miria, I can see it. Something's saddened you."

_Why must it be so easy to read my emotions?_ Miria complained in her head. "Alright I admit it, something has. My parents were killed on a full moon and since the moon is full it's brought back bad memories. There, happy now?"

Clare sighed and leaned back. "That's something we all have to bear isn't it? The memories of when are families were slain by youma. I can't remember my parent's faces anymore. Even though it's very faint, I can still remember most of the incident." Clare paused and shuddered. "The youma put one of their guts in my mouth and made me eat them. Then it took me hostage to use me as a future shield against Claymores. All it fed me were guts."

That made Miria feel a little better. She could have been threw a lot worse, like as much as Clare had. "That must've been awful." was all Miria could manage to say. "It was. If you don't mind telling me, what happen with your family?" Miria sighed and forced herself to think back to the incident. "I was asleep in my room when I heard screaming. The youma had disguised itself as our neighbor. It was eating my mother's guts alive when I walked into the room. It had father pinned down and was forcing him to watch."

Miria was fighting desperately to hold back tears now. "Father told me to run, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. The youma didn't need to pin me down as he turned towards my father…" She could help it now; tears were spilling down her cheeks. "and ripped his stomach open. Then came the Claymore… she came much too late… she was unable to do anything about what had already been done to my parents."

Miria buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt ashamed of herself for crying. "I could have done something… but I was still human… too small and weak."

She felt Clare's arms wrap around her. Miria clutched the cloth on Clare's back as she desperately tried to control her sobs. Miria cried herself to sleep in Clare's arms. Clare felt slightly proud of herself that Miria was able to ignore her pride as their leader in front of her.

Clare set Miria back down onto her sleeping mat. She was going to crawl back to her own mat but she found she couldn't after she realized Miria was still sobbing slightly in her sleep. Oh what the others would think if they came back and saw their great leader crying her eyes out in her sleep. Miria's pride would be flattened for sure. Clare took a risk she knew she might regret, she laid next to Miria and fell asleep, shielding the glistening tears that fell down Miria's face from view.

"OH SNAP!" Helen bellowed. Miria groaned and forced her eyes open. Her eyes were still swollen from the bawling she has been doing. Since her cheeks were still wet maybe they found her crying in her sleep. No, Clare's arms were around her waist and her head lay on Miria's shoulder.

"Whaa?" Miria forced herself to sit up. Sure enough Helen stood in the doorway with a huge smirk painted on her face. "Hey, Tabby!" she called over her shoulder. "Your lover cheated on you!" Clare was awake now. "Was I still…" Miria whispered to Clare. Clare nodded. Miria felt her face flush. "You didn't have to do this you know." She said as quietly as she could. Clare shrugged and sat up. They both braced themselves for Helen's taunts.

Tabatha stood next to Helen now, her face pale and her hand over her mouth. "You lesbos!" shrieked Helen in laughter. "Oh man! This is just too funny! Looks like Tabby isn't the only homo!" she snickered. "What's all the-" Deneve had joined Helen and Tabatha at the doorway now. She sighed in annoyance. "Helen, you're immature. Didn't we sleep next to each other like that up north?"

"But this isn't the north Deneve! We don't need to huddle together to keep warm!" laughed Helen. Deneve shook her head and pushed past Helen and Tabatha and walked over to her sleeping mat. Tabatha still looked horror struck. Helen slapped Tabatha on her back. "Eh now don't worry. They might let you in on a threesome someday."

"Helen, Deneve's right. You're being immature." sighed Clare. "I had things to discuss with Miria-san and my emotions got the best of me. So I ended up crying myself to sleep." For a moment Helen looked like she might believe her. "Oh, you had things to 'discuss'." she finally said with a smirk.

"Helen!" groaned Deneve. "Just let it go. If they did it they wouldn't be fully dressed." Tabatha looked convinced and walked over to her sleeping mat. "No way, I'm not letting this go for a long time." said Helen with a huge grin. Clare sighed and crawled over to her sleeping mat.

Was Miria embarrassed? Oh yes. It was better than having her ego crushed though. She lay back down on her mat. Silently thanking Clare for letting herself be humiliated for her sake.


	9. Chapter 9

I won't have another chapter up for awhile after this one. School is being evil X_X This chapter is kind of dry so sorry bout' that. Enjoy!!!

-------------------------

_Click! Click! Click! _The side of Chelsea's lip twitched in annoyance. _Click! Click! Click!_ Her eyes flew open. "Will you cut that out!? I'm trying to sleep here!" Teresa stopped pacing the floor. "What! It's not my fault you're being lazy!"

Chelsea groaned. She couldn't get a wink of sleep last night thanks to a certain someone. "I haven't had a decent sleep in days. If you must pace like that go do it somewhere else."

"Nope, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're the only one who knows I have all my memories and I have to make sure you're not going to go running to the organization and tell them all about me." _Is it that hard for people to trust me?_ "Fine, just please keep quiet." Chelsea folded her arms across her chest and rested her head on the wall behind her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She heard Teresa plop herself down across from her. _Finally, maybe I can actually get some rest. _The door flung open with a bang. Her eyes flew open once again. "OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" screamed Chelsea. "Whoa, looks like someone has anger issues." A Claymore stood in the doorway. She had short spiky hair and looked slightly tomboyish. Chelsea looked over at Teresa, who looked unbelievably surprised.

A man soon appeared behind the spiky haired Claymore. "Chelsea, Teresa, meet Noel. I've talked it over with the other leaders and we've decided that Chelsea will be her guide as well as yours Teresa. At least until you two remember what your old techniques are."

Chelsea suppressed another groan. "Can't you just tell them how they use to fight?"

"It's not that simple Chelsea. Anyway, you three are to head east to search for youma. You are to depart today." said the man.

"T-today? What the hell! Do you know how long I've went without sleep!" argued a fuming Chelsea.

"Yes, but I don't care. You're perfectly capable of going on longer periods of time without sleep. Now, hurry up and get to know each other. We want you out of here in two hours." he said, closing the door as he walked away.

"Two… hours…" Chelsea's eyes bulged in anger. Teresa stood up. "Don't complain!" she snapped. "It could always be worse, right?"

Noel still stood by the door looking confused. Teresa turned towards Noel. "Seems they were mad enough to bring _you_ back to life too monkey brain."

"Wh-what? Have we met?" she stuttered. "Yes moron! We have!" growled Teresa. "You trust her with knowing… you know." Chelsea said blankly.

"We don't have much of a choice do we? If she's as clueless as she use to be we could force her to keep quiet." sighed Teresa. Noel flushed in anger. "Who are you calling clueless!"

"You moron."

"I know that but-"

"Oh will you two just shut up!" barked Chelsea. She stood up, her facial expressions showing pure annoyance. "These past few days have been a living nightmare for me and I have a massive headache. So it would be a lot easier if you just shut the hell up so we can go to Rabona."

"Rabona? But that's not-"

"I don't care Noel! I'm taking Teresa to Rabona then I'll train you."

"Isn't Rabona off limits to Claymores?" asked Noel.

"Duh, that's why you need to keep quiet about this." said Teresa. "Wait, shouldn't Chelsea be training you? After all both of us don't have all our memories."

"Um, hello I'm pretending monkey brain." Teresa said glaring at Noel. "But why?" asked a very confused Noel. "I freaking rebelled idiot! If I had all my memories I wouldn't be sitting here right now!" Teresa chewed her lip. Her patience was being pushed to the limit. No one said anything for a few tense moments.

"Um… Teresa? If you have all your memories… what was my rank?" Teresa's eyes widened at Noel's question. "They didn't tell you your own rank?" Noel shook her head. Teresa looked awe struck. "For most of your life it was 4… at least until I left and then came Priscilla." Teresa shuddered at the memory. "I'm guessing you died just moments after I did…"

"How… did I die?" she asked. "I'm not sure Noel. After I rebelled, you along with three other top ranked warriors came to execute me. We fought, I won. I was going to let you all live but Priscilla pushed herself to her limit… she tricked me into thinking she wanted to be killed when her youma side was almost in full control." Teresa paused and smiled to herself. "That was foolish of me… moments later I was beheaded by her. Apparently she killed you along with Sophia and Irene."

Noel looked slightly sad. "I see… one of the very few things I remember is Sophia…" she said with a sigh. Chelsea and Teresa gave her sympathetic looks. _Great, the air is getting depressing again._ Chelsea thought. "Well, I guess we should be on our way."

"Wait! Just one more thing." said Noel. "So… are you two going to rebel?"

"Teresa is but I'm not." Chelsea said. "I see." said Noel. "Teresa-san… I would like to join you." Teresa looked taken aback by this. "A-alright." she said. "Only if… Chelsea joins us." stated Noel.

"Whaa?" Chelsea blinked. "You want _me_ to join you guys…" Teresa smiled. "I can see you don't have many friends. I wouldn't mind having you around."

"I'll think about it." Chelsea said. "Right… let's be on our way then." said Teresa as she opened the door letting sunlight stream into the dark room.

[the next day]

Teresa sighed in boredom. _Just two more days until Rabona! _She thought, trying to cheer herself up. "You guys are awfully quiet." noted Chelsea, who was unusually perky since she had a good night sleep for a change. "Nothing to argue about anymore I guess." said Teresa beaming. "Do you ever stop smiling?" asked Noel.

"I guess not. After all she is called Teresa of the faint smile." said Chelsea. "I stop smiling." said Teresa defensively. "All right, then I dare you to stop smiling for a whole hour." said Noel with a sneaky look on her face. Teresa sighed, and to Noel's enjoyment had to stop and close her eyes to clear her face of her stubborn smile. They both watched Teresa as they walked. A few moments later the sides of her mouth began to twitch. Soon the famous faint smile painted itself on her lips once again.

"Argh! Damn it!" growled Teresa. Chelsea and Noel erupted into laughter. "It's not funny!" yelled Teresa. "Sure it isn't." said Chelsea with a smirk. "Oh shut it ponytail!" snorted Teresa.

"Why do they call it a ponytail anyway?" wondered Noel. "'Cause it looks like a horse's tail, duh!" said Teresa.

"Well I don't think so."

"Have you ever seen a horse monkey brain?"

"Of course I have! I just don't stare at a horse's rear end."

Teresa sighed and shook her head. "Idiot." she mumbled under her breath. "Hey Chelsea, what's under those bangs of yours?" Noel asked. Chelsea blinked. "My face." she said simply. "Then show us!"

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

Chelsea sighed and stopped and turned around to face them. Slowly, she moved her bangs away from her side, revealing the left side of her face. Teresa and Noel looked surprised at what they saw. It didn't just show her huge forehead, it showed her left eye which was clouded. It looked like a severe case of cataracts. What was even more surprising was that her left eye still had flecks of green in it.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Teresa. "I'm sure you were too young to start getting cataracts before you were taken in by the organization.

"I have no idea; I just started losing my sight in this eye when I was little. The youma flesh and blood did nothing to stop me from losing my sight; in fact my eye is slowly still getting worse. It's just easier for me if I cover it."

"Wow, that's gotta suck." said Teresa. Chelsea nodded and put her bangs back over the side of her face. "That's the real reason why I'm not in the top five, because I'm different." Chelsea turned her back on them and continued walking. "Different is good." said Teresa simply. Chelsea sighed. "I guess so… I miss the fact that my eyes were a deep green."

"We all miss our eye color." said Noel. "And hair color." added Teresa. They remained silent for awhile. "Say Chelsea, do you think Clare looks really different? As in different to the point where I wouldn't realize it's her?"

"Perhaps." More silence. "Like most of us… I'm sure she had a major personality change."

"Oh." said Teresa, who looked very disappointed.

-------------

"Look! Everyone's favorite homo is awake!" said Helen. It didn't take Helen long to spread her rumor about Miria and Clare. Clare said nothing and kept walking down the hall, her chin raised and jaw clenched. She walked for a few minutes but Helen continued to follow. Clare stopped at a window she came across to gaze out of it, ignoring the fact that Helen was shadowing her. _Teresa should be here soon. _She thought. "Oi, Clare! Miria told me to get you as soon as you woke up. It's my turn to fight you."

"Alright." said Clare, but continued to stare out the window. _I wonder… If she'll remember me. _


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, it's up. I've had a week from hell so don't be surprised if you find this chapter boreing and suckish. I have a lot going on so it'll be a mirical if I get the next chapter up here by next week. Anyways, enjoy!!

-------------

Teresa was far ahead of the others. She sensed the yoki of other Claymores. She moved faster, eager to get closer to them. Six warriors maybe? No, more than that. They had to be rebels; Claymores normally didn't travel in groups this large. "Teresa!" Noel called out to her, but she didn't listen.

Finally, she could see it now. Upon a steep grassy hill the town of Rabona was visible, a few hours away maybe. She could count the number of warriors clearly now, and she was sure one of them had to be Clare.

-------------

Galatea sensed it before anyone else. This was the first time anyone as seen her go into panic mode. She ran down the halls like a mad man. Bumping into walls and closed doors at random. She could sense Uma nearby and clung to her gasping.

"G-Galatea, w-what's w-wrong?" asked Uma, even more terrified than Galatea was. "That idiot! Telling that warrior about us! Damn it!" Galatea swore threw gritted teeth. "Galatea, tell me what's wrong! Should I get the others?"

"We have to get out of here, now!"

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Three Claymores are coming! Not two, three! Clare was tricked!" Uma trembled like a cornered rabbit. "Th-th-three?" she said with wide eyes. "Yes three! They're powerful too! Numbers won't help us at this point."

They ran around the chapel together, searching for the others. They found Cynthia and Helen first. They were standing next to a suit of armor chatting casually. Cynthia gave a cry and ran in the opposite direction at the sight of a very angry Galatea. Helen just stood there with a very confused look on her face. "Idiot!" hissed Galatea and soon got hold of Cynthia. "Where's Miria!" she demanded.

"She left town with Clare." said Helen with a smirk. "Miria said it was time they fought each other. In my opinion right about now they should be-" Helen was cut off when Galatea struck her cheek. "Now isn't the time you air head!" she barked. "Get the others and tell them to meet us where we have dinner. Go, now!" Taken aback, Cynthia and Helen gave each other looks that shared their confusion but then soon stumbled off to obey orders.

--------------

"This spot should be good enough." Miria stopped at a grassy field. They never used just one stop for sparring matches for safety reasons so they often had to take time to scout for one. Clare nodded and pulled back the hood of her cloak then drew her sword. Miria did the same. "Clare."

"Yes Miria?"

"Don't you… sense something strange?" Clare took a moment to search for the presence of a youma or maybe even another warrior. "No, sorry I don't feel anything."

"Alright, probably just nerves then." Miria moved into defensive position. "Whenever you're ready Clare."

-------------

It wasn't long before the word of a raving Galatea got out and the nervous warriors had gathered in the small room they used for meetings and meals. "Still no sign of Clare or Miria?" The warriors shook their heads. "Right, I'm sure you're all strong enough to at least sense something different."

Miata was shaking slightly and looking even more nervous than the others. She clung to Clarice a little tighter and kept looking around the room. If anything little Miata sensed the three warriors the same moment, if not before Galatea did.

"Three of the organizations members are heading toward us as we speak." They all looked taken aback by this. "Three? Could this mean that perhaps Teresa isn't among them?" asked Deneve who looked unusually calm. "I'm not sure." said Galatea. "There's no way I can give an answer to that now, but one does excel the other two to the point where it's immeasurable. I've never felt anything like it before."

Everyone looked troubled. "Well there are only three of em' we could take them on, no problem!" said Helen looking over confident. They all glared at her. "If Galatea is worried about it Helen, it's serious. You saw how she was running around in the halls." said Cynthia.

"Alright, alright, what the hell should we do then." sighed Helen. "Get out butts out of here, what else?" said Deneve. "Umm… I don't think that would be a good idea." said Tabatha.

"Oh that's right we have to get Clare and Miria first. Finally, Tabby's lesbo fantasies actually pay off."

Tabatha flushed and clenched her fists. "No, what I mean is Teresa can't go anywhere without Chelsea for awhile."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Chelsea must have some other connections with reincarnated warriors."

"Again, SO!"

Tabatha looked annoyed. "Don't you get it? If Chelsea is Teresa's "guardian" then maybe she watching over another Claymore as well."

"Oh I see." said Uma. "Maybe she's forced to take the other one along with them."

"That was quick thinking Tabatha, but we still can't be sure that it's Teresa." said Galatea.

"Perhaps we should send someone out to check?" suggested Deneve.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Yeah but that's the only way we'll know for certain."

"Unless…"

They all turned to Tabatha. She blinked a few times, and then suddenly got the idea. "W-what? Just because I know Chelsea's yoki doesn't mean-"

"Come on Tabby, don't you want to save you precious Miria-san." said Helen beaming. Tabatha glared at Helen. "Well what am I suppose to do if it isn't them?"

"Then Tabatha, pulse out your yoki so I can sense your distress signal, then you run for your life."

Tabatha gulped and nodded. _Boy, do I have a bad feeling about this._

_---------------_

Clare gasped and stumbled to the left just missing an attack. She was drenched in sweat and covered in numerous grazes. She tried to blink away a few droplets of blood that was rolling down onto her eyelid. Miria phantomed again and Clare barely had enough time to doge.

They stood across from each other panting like dogs on a hot summer day; Miria was just as tired as Clare was. If there was going to be a victor in this fight they wouldn't find who it is anytime soon. Clare charged at Miria and delivered a swift set of blows, all of which were blocked. Their blades met again and again, both of them were getting frustrated and fatigued, but they wouldn't give up. Not with their pride on the line.

Clare jumped back and used the wind cutter. Flecks of dirt went up with her attack and yet again Miria phantomed out of sight. Clare swerved around and held up her blade in attempt to block and attack from above. The force of the blow knocked her onto her back. Clare struggled to push away Miria's sword.

She succeeded and scrambled to her feet and at the same time dodging another attack. They paused for a few moments to regain their strength, and then flew at each other once again.

--------------

Tabatha drew her cloak around herself tighter. According to Galatea the warriors had put themselves on yoki suppressants by now, but by the time they arrived in town there would still be just a little bit of their youma power left. Just enough to read. She forced her way threw the crowd impatiently. Couldn't they see she was in a hurry? She pushed past waves of bustling people, most of them just as irritated as she was.

She could see the gate by now. Tabatha looked around franticly for a place to hide. She spotted one, crates stacked atop one another next to an empty merchants stand. She casually walked past it, and then when she was sure no one was looking she dashed behind it. She tried to make herself comfortable knowing she would be there awhile. _And know I wait._

_--------------_

"There's one not to far away from the gate, can you tell if it's Clare or not?" asked Teresa. Chelsea struggled to read the aura with the suppressants she was on. She shook her head. "It's not her; it's one of her comrades. Teresa's hopes sagged a little. "You can feel the two fighting outside the gates on the other side of town, right?" asked Chelsea. Teresa nodded. "I think one of those two is Clare, I can't be sure at this point though."

Teresa bit her lip. The thought of Clare fighting gave her the chills. It was hard to imagine the sweet little girl she had watched over become one of the warriors humans feared so much. Noel hadn't said anything in awhile. It was obvious she was a little envious of Teresa. Teresa would get to see the one that had been a dear friend to her within days of being brought to life. Noel might never get that chance.

The large city was becoming clearer to see on the horizon. Excitement gripped Teresa along with a feeling of… dread? Yes, she feared the fact that Clare might not remember her. Clare wouldn't act or look like she did when she was a little girl. She could very well find herself face to face with another version of herself.

It wasn't long before they reached the chaotic streets of the town. Another cloaked figure shuffled over to meet them. "Long time no see Tabatha." said Chelsea. It wasn't visible in the shadow of her hood but she beamed anyway out of habit. "I'm sorry but we had to bring Noel along. Don't worry she isn't going to telling on you guys either." Noel glared at Chelsea but said nothing. "Right, follow me." said Tabatha in a hush voice that was almost a whisper.

Teresa wasn't an expert on reading emotions but she could tell Tabatha was trying to hide her nervousness because of her keen senses. She could smell the sweat on the back of her neck and hear her teeth chatter. Tabatha seemed like a good warrior, obeying the rule to keep their emotions at low profile around people that could be a threat. That never worked against Teresa though. It was easy to pry open the cage people tried to keep around their emotions threw common sense and bringing on fear and pressure.

Tabatha was leading them to the heart of the city now. She pulsed out her yoki aura in a rhythm that seemed to be some kind of code between her and her allies. Teresa felt another Claymore reply deeper into the city.

They arrived at the main chapel. This seemed to surprise all three of them that Tabatha would lead them hear of all places. The guards demanded to see their faces. They pulled back the hoods on their cloaks. The guards seemed to recognize Tabatha but had to study the other three for awhile before letting them pass. "Are you sure it's okay to be in here?" asked Noel who looked very uneasy. "It's alright for Claymore's to be in here, just make sure the humans that know you're a Claymore are on your side."

Chelsea and Noel got a little nervous at that. It didn't faze Teresa at all. "They're just humans. You either have to be desperate for death or be just plain stupid to let one kill you."

"True, but they have strength in numbers." said Tabatha who was now leading them up the spiral stairs. There was a door at the top. Tabatha paused and turned towards them before opening it. "Our captain is outside the city with Clare. They should be back by now but they should turn up any moment, in the mean time just wait in here." Tabatha pushed the door open revealing the room full of Claymores. Teresa and the other two stepped inside. She let her gaze travel around the different faces. It was a strange group indeed. One was blind, one still had her natural hair color and one appeared to still be a child and was clinging to the brown haired one. Each one of them seemed to cower just a little at her gaze. All accept the blind one.

To Teresa's surprise the blind one looked right back at her and smiled. _Her senses must be sharp if she can tell I'm looking at her._ "Since no one else is going to welcome them I will." said one with hair just past chin length. She had a stray stand of hair over her face and one side of her hair was tucked back behind her ear. She had a fearless smug on her face that annoyed Teresa slightly.

"Welcome to our not so secret hide out. That's Deneve, Cynthia, Galatea, Uma, Clarice, and Miatia." she said. "I'm Helen, the best you'll ever meet." she said pointing to herself looking proud. "Lovely." said Teresa with a blank look on her face. _What an idiot. I think I've met someone worse than Noel. _

Chelsea cleared her throat and stepped foreword. "I'm Chelsea. That's Teresa and Noel." There was a long awkward silence after that. Teresa crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the table. She picked the seat next to Clarice and Miatia. Teresa wasn't surprised to see Miatia jump up and point her sword at her. "You leave mama alone." the little warrior hissed. "Miatia, no! She's on our side, so please put your sword away!" Clarice begged. Miatia didn't listen, she got ready to attack but Teresa was quicker. Teresa appeared behind the little warrior and kicked her in the small of her back sending her stumbling across the room.

Teresa glared at the little girl, her silver eyes glowing ominously. "Listen up little Claymore, I have no intention in fighting you or anyone else here. If you insist on fighting me I know you won't be happy with the outcome." she announced. Miatia glared at Teresa. With her sword still drawn she walked back over to Clarice and stood between her and Teresa. Teresa smirked but said nothing and sat back down in her chair.

Chelsea and Noel had chosen seats nearby and were unusually quiet. Minutes passed by and they all sat in silence. None of them were sure about what they wanted to say. Helen was getting bored, and as most of them knew that was a dangerous thing. She tapped her finger on the table, changing the beat every so often. The simple beats changes into melodies as she rapped her finger against the oak table, bobbing her head.

"Will you cut that out!" growled Deneve. "What!? I wasn't bothering anyone."

"Oh yes your mini orchestra performance was oh so entertaining." Deneve said rolling her eyes. Helen snorted but said nothing. Deneve was very tense but she was glad Helen was still usual annoying self. She knew if Helen felt like she could pull another one of her stupid pranks on Teresa and not be worried about getting decapitated.

Helen had begun to do the same thing with the heel of her boot now. Deneve knew if she stopped her she would keep finding ways to break the silence.

Teresa was getting more and more impatient. Soon it got to the point where she wanted to kill everyone in the room. Make them squirm in agony and beg for mercy. She whished Miatia had decided to fight, that would give something to do. Teresa missed killing, it was a Claymores natural instinct. Some enjoyed it more than others. Teresa had never met another Claymore that didn't enjoy killing youma.

"Where's Clare? You said she would be here soon." They all turned toward her looking nervous. Helen folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "You really wanna know? Well alright I'll tell you. I must warn you what I'm about to say may be- OWW!! What was that for?" Deneve smacked Helen on the back of her head in the middle of her sentence. "You're so immature." she said shaking her head.

Teresa didn't ask what she was about to say. In fact she knew Helen was going to say something that would be an old inside joke that no one cared about anymore. "I'm serious, why are they taking so long?"

"Clare and Miria are two of our best fighters. A simple friendly sparring match may turn into a bloodbath very quickly." said Galatea with a clouded look on her face. Teresa's eyes widened and stood up. "And you're all doing nothing about this! What if they kill each other?"

"Calm down Teresa. As Galatea said, they are two of their best warriors. I'm sure they could control themselves and not hit any vital areas or chop off any limbs." said Chelsea, looking at Teresa with her good eye. Teresa gritted her teeth. "Are you all out of your minds? Even Claymores can die of blood loss and." At that moment the door swung open with a loud bang.

A Claymore stood in the doorway. She had shoulder length hair that was probably once neatly parted at the scalp but now it was a damp mess. She was covered in small cuts from head to toe, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Her face was twisted in agony and she held up her left leg slightly. It was cut deeply on the side from knee to ankle. She was panting like mad. Her eyes were wide and had a shocked look on them.

This defiantly wasn't Clare but her condition brought hot anger into her veins. Pulsing threw her body slowly engulfing her. If her condition was this bad she hated to think what Clare's was like. "Miria!" cried Tabatha.

"What the hell happened?"

"Miria what did you do with Clare?"

"Are you two out of your freaking minds!"

A chorus of worried and angry shouts came from the rebels. Chelsea and Noel had leapt to their feet and were standing there in confusion. Teresa let her hair cover her face as she struggled to remain sane. "Where the hell is Clare?" she forced threw gritted teeth. They all stopped and turned to her. Miria looked from Teresa to Chelsea to Noel then back to Teresa. "Father Vincent is tending to her. I insisted to come up here when I found out about the arrival of three other Claymores."

Tabatha had slipped Miria's arm over her shoulders and helped her over to a chair. Miria winced in pain as she sat down. The anger had died a little bit but most of it still remained in Teresa. She wasn't going to sit here like a fool any longer. She had to get to Clare, she had waited to long. Teresa ran out the open door and sprinted down the hall. "Teresa!" Noel and Chelsea called out to her in unison but strangely didn't follow her.

Teresa ran blindly. She could feel it, one small yoki aura she could barely feel. It was obvious the Claymore was wounded and seemed to be pushing away the person that was tending to her wounds. It had to be Clare.

-------------

"I said I was fine." growled Clare. She had given in and wasn't struggling to keep the medicine soaked gauze away from her. She let the Father wrap up a deep wound on her sword arm and he had now moved to the smaller cuts on her left arm. He had told her and Miria-san three Claymores had arrived. Miria had ran off (well more like limped) to the meeting room and insisted that Clare stay and have her wounds treated too.

"Honestly how did you two manage to scratch each other up so badly?" asked Father Vincint. Clare shrugged but winced afterwards seeing as it hurt her arms. "We realized neither one of us could win without killing so we gave up." said Clare. The Father had stopped rubbing medicine on all her cuts after awhile. "There. Now lie down and get some rest and I'll go get Miria."

"Good luck with that." said Clare, knowing Miria was twice as stubborn as she was. The Father chuckled and left the room. Clare sighed and closed her eyes and lay down, nuzzling the warm pillow. She knew very well that Teresa was in the chapel. Every inch of her body screamed to get up and look for her.

Clare had to remind herself that Teresa wouldn't go anywhere without her. Just then to door burst open. Clare slowly opened her eyes. There was no way that could have been Miria. Clare struggled to sit up.

As if by magic there she was. The same as she remembered, tall and beautiful with shoulder length wavy hair. Her silver eyes were unlike any other Claymore she has met. They shown with power and beauty. "Tere…sa?"


	11. Chapter 11

What? Can it be? I actually got this up before Saturday night! *faints* I just felt so bad about that cliff hanger (not really. I like messing with you guys xD j/k) Lucky for me I don't have any major testing until March and my next book report isn't due until March as well so I have plenty of time to goof off and do whatever the heck I want... well except for cello practice... I've been skipping it though (shhh!! don't tell anyone!!!) Anyway back to updateing every three days or so but that also depends on how much I have to fight for the computer.

--------------

What the hell had the organization done to her? Teresa almost didn't recognize her. Her long brown hair had been drained of color completely, and it was now chin length. Her eyes that had been green and full of wonder were now silver and tinted with the usual bloodlust that was seen in every Claymore. To make matters worse she was covered in gauze bandages and groaned in pain as she sat up to get a better look at Teresa.

Now wasn't the time to be angry, at least Clare was alive. It had only seemed like a few days of separation for Teresa, but long agonizing years for Clare. "Clare?" Teresa whispered her name softly as if she feared Clare would break apart right in front of her the moment she said it.

Clare smiled. Even now it was the same as it was back then. She held out the arm that wasn't heavily bandaged and called out to her. "TERESA!!" Teresa had to force herself not go running and tackle Clare seeing as how badly she was wounded. She walked over to the bed she was in and sat next to her, then wrapped her arms around poor girl. Clare clung to her with her good arm with a muffled sob.

"It's alright, I'm here now." Teresa whispered into the girl's ear. In both their minds they weren't in a depressing room in dark chapel. Their minds took them far away, to a forest they use to travel threw often. Clare was that sweet little girl again.

Clare began to tremble slightly. "What's wrong Clare?" Teresa asked still in a whisper. "I'm sorry Teresa… I know you wouldn't have wanted this." Teresa blinked. "You're right. I wanted you to live on as a human, in a human world." Clare flinched, as if expecting to be yelled at.

Teresa just smiled. "That didn't stop you though, did it?" she said, ruffling her hair. "Truthfully, with all those close comrades you have, I think you're far happier with them."

Clare nodded. "I'm even happier now that you're back."

Teresa let go of Clare for a moment and swiveled around so she was lying next to Clare. She placed her hand on the girl's forehead. "You're burning up, must have been some fight."

"It was… in fact neither one of us was able to win." Teresa frowned. "I'm going to kill that woman responsible for your injuries."

"No!" Clare said with wide eyes. Teresa chuckled. "Just kidding." Clare breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little more. "I was worried about you… being a warrior and all."

"It's nothing to worry about Teresa. I've learned to take care of myself."

Teresa smiled sadly. "I still find it hard to face that fact. Now rest up. I won't leave your side." she soothed Clare into closing her eyes.

_She's grown up so much._ The thought gave Teresa a heart wrenching feeling. She wanted to be around to watch Clare as she matured. Teresa wanted to be the mother she never had and catch her when she fell. How many times she must have fallen and had to scrape herself up without Teresa there.

She struggled not to cry. Clare was asleep now, with her head resting on Teresa's chest. Teresa held her tighter.

There was only one thing that really disturbed her about that fact that she had been dead for awhile. Teresa was _there_ in that wonderful place humans dreamt of. So light and warm that filled your soul to the brim with nothing but happiness. Familiar faces drifted past you and you were only able to remember the good memories you shared with them. But Clare wasn't there. She drifted endlessly but no matter how far she went she was unable to find that little girl. Little did Teresa know Clare was still stuck in the hell hole of the living world.

"I'm so sorry Clare." she whispered. "I didn't mean to leave you all alone to suffer." Teresa couldn't hold them back any longer, big fat salty tears poured out of her eyes. They fell off her face and into Clare's hair. Teresa made a vow to herself at that moment. She would never be separated from Clare ever again, and she would do anything to make that possible.

--------------

The warriors sat there intently watching Miria in silence, waiting for their next orders. She had stopped panting by now and had relaxed slightly. It was obvious she was lost in thought with her eyes fixed on the floor unblinkingly. Even Helen didn't dare break the silence, knowing Miria would probably kill her if she got annoyed. Finally she spoke. "You all handled with situation well, your training has paid off. I'm a bit concerned though, why did you lead three of the organizations warriors to our hideout?"

They all remained silent, not knowing what to say. Miria sighed and rubbed her sore forehead then fixed her gaze on Chelsea and Noel. "Well, what are you two planning on doing? It's fine if you stay but just make sure you don't throw things even more out of balance then they already are. If you're returning to the organization I'll have to kill you."

"Noel and Teresa will be staying." said Chelsea.

"And what will you do Chelsea?"

"I'm not sure at this point. I feel as if I don't belong here or with the organization. I will stay here for a while until I've made up my mind."

Miria nodded. "Alright, there's something vital I need to clear up with all of you." The warriors leaned forward in their seats, waiting to hear their wise leader's words. "At this point, we're very vulnerable. Not only because we have unpredictable warriors in our midst, but Clare and I ended up using a lot more yoki than we intended too. Any skilled warrior within a twenty five mile radius of Rabona probably felt us."

"So, this means we have to escape." Galatea added. "I think we all felt the climax of your battle, am I right?" she looked over the other warriors who either whispered yes or nodded their heads slightly. "It's obvious we can't leave right away, seeing how badly Clare and I are wounded. It'll be dangerous to heal our wounds with our youma power so we have to stay put for a few days. I need all of you to be on the alert for approaching warriors, and most of all keep an eye on Teresa. I have a bad feeling about her."

"Why? Because she's the only warrior here that's stronger than you Miria?" said Helen with a smirk. Miria looked up at Helen. "Truthfully, yes." Helen seemed taken aback by her answer. "Really? You're scared of her just because she's stronger than you?"

"Yes, and I have every reason to. I'm the captain here and it's my job to put my life on the line to keep all of you safe. It's natural I would feel threatened around someone I know I could never defeat in battle."

The warriors seemed to respect Miria's sincerity. They all knew they were lucky to have a captain this dedicated to them. "Is that why you refuse to have your wounds treated to? Because you would be in the same room with Teresa?" asked Tabatha with a concerned look on her face. Miria nodded slowly. "I guess that could be the reason."

"Teresa wouldn't do something cowardly like that." said Noel. "If she wanted a fight she wouldn't jump someone that was badly injured."

"Noel is right Miria; you need to have your wounds treated to before they get infected." Galatea said her eyebrows rose in concern. "Fine, if it'll make you guys leave me alone." she stood up slowly, flinching at the sting of her wounds. "Don't help me." she managed to say as she limped out the door.

"Miria seems like a strong leader." commented Chelsea. "She is." replied Deneve. "On her first mission with Helen, Clare, and I she was more than willing to put her life on the line for us, even though we didn't know each other that well at the time."

"Hmm yeah I remember that." said Helen. "That was an interesting fight. We were very lucky to have her with us."

"And we're still lucky." finished Deneve.

--------------

Teresa heard the door open and picked up her head. It was _her. Some captain she is, almost killing her best warrior. _Miria looked over at Teresa and Clare. "Its surprising, she isn't usually so submissive." Teresa looked back at the sleeping girl. "She's changed a lot." was all she managed to say.

"I don't find that surprising." Miria said. She sat down on a bed across the room. Teresa still had her attention on Clare as she ran her hand threw her hair. "Why the hell did you push her so hard?" she growled under her breath.

"She isn't a child anymore Teresa, you need to remember that."

"That doesn't explain why you almost killed her!" Teresa sat up and turned her gaze towards Miria. "You're mistaken; it would take a lot more than wounds like that to kill her."

"What kind of cruel woman are you." Teresa hissed. To her surprise Miria didn't cower or look away like most warriors would in the face of her fury. "I think you've forgotten a bit of very valuable information Teresa." she said a little too calmly.

"And what would that be?"

"After you died Clare took your head to the organization and had them put your flesh and blood inside you. Therefore the youma flesh and blood that nested itself in her body was from the exact same youma that was put inside you. As a result her abilities are very similar to yours, and she can endure as much as you can."

Teresa hadn't thought of it like that before. "So her senses… and her ability to read yoki are-"

"-almost, if not just as keen as yours." Miria finished. "No wonder she's been able to live for so long." Teresa said as she looked down at the sleeping warrior. "She obtained more abilities as well."

"Like what?"

"Concentrate on her right arm for awhile, that should give you a good explanation." Puzzled, Teresa fixed all of her attention onto Clare's arm as she was told. There was a familiar aura around it. The longer she focused on it the clearer it became. "I-Irene!" Teresa gasped. "Was this some experiment the organization used Clare for?"

Miria shook her head. "Clare told me Irene played dead after her left arm was cut off and then she was fatally wounded. She lived alone in an area isolated from other Claymores or humans. Eventually she found Clare being pursued by another warrior a few years later. The warrior had destroyed her right arm and Clare being an offensive type couldn't grow it back. Irene gave Clare her remaining arm as a parting gift."

"Amazing." Teresa whispered. "So, she can use the famous quicksword."

"Yes and an attack similar to it that doesn't use up as much youma power." Miria said. They both said nothing after that. Miria had begun to try to wrap up her deeper wounds by herself, seeing as the Father was probably still looking for her. She struggled with one on her shoulder. She tried to hold one end of the gauze with her free hand and use her teeth to work it around the base of her shoulder. It proved to be difficult, seeing as it hurt her to move her arm around so it would be easier to wrap up.

Teresa watched her for awhile. "Honestly, how can you be a warrior and not know how to wrap up your wounds properly." Miria paused at Teresa's comment. "Excuse me?" she said with her teeth clenched around the bandage material. "If it's a deep wound on your shoulder you need to wrap the bandage around most of your upper body so it's more durable and it has more pressure to keep it from bleeding."

Miria glared at Teresa for a moment. _Smart ass._ She thought to herself. Miria sighed and let the gauze drop out of her mouth. "That would be next to impossible seeing as it hurts to lift my left arm."

"Fine, I'll help you. You look like an idiot wrapping your wounds like that and it's making me sick." Teresa stood up and made her way towards Miria. "Uh, n-no that's okay. I'll wait for the Father to get here."

"Turn around." ordered Teresa. Miria's eyes narrowed. She refused to take orders from this zombie woman, not matter how powerful she was. "I said I was fine." she growled. "I don't care if you don't trust me. Truthfully I don't trust you either but we need to work our way towards some kind of alliance. Whether you like it or not I refuse to leave Clare, which means we're stuck with each other. Now turn around."

"I said I was-" To Miria's relief the door opened and Helen poked her head in. "Hey Miria!" Helen said beaming her stupid smile. Miria had never been so happy to see her. "The Father was looking for you but we told him you were already treating to your own wounds. Tabatha wanted to check up on you but I knew you would be afraid that she would-"

"Okay, thank you Helen it was nice of you to tell me." Miria said in a rush to keep Helen from saying anything graphic. "I'm having a little trouble with this wound on my shoulder, would you mind wrapping it for me?"

"Eh? Sure no prob." Helen walked in and sat down next to Miria. Miria sent a look to Teresa that obviously said, _Ha! Take that zombie bitch._ Teresa scowled at Miria then turned around and lay back down next to Clare.

Miria handed Helen the gauze then turned around. Helen worked it around Miria's upper body for a few minutes in silence before she began talking nonsense again. "Hey Miria have you ever gotten drunk?"

_What the hell? _Teresa snorted as she tried to suppress a laugh. Miria looked at Helen over her shoulder. _I swear she must have been dropped on her head as a child. _

_--------------_

"What is it Priscilla?" Raki asked the girl at his side. "Is it those Claymores you felt fighting earlier?" Priscilla didn't say anything and continued to gaze out at the horizon. "Are they still there?"

Priscilla nodded her head this time. "One of them has to be Clare. I just know it." Raki said confidently. "We better set up camp for the night though, it'll be dark soon." Priscilla nodded her head again and squeezed Raki's hand a little tighter, trembling slightly. Raki had known Priscilla long enough to know she was scared. He sighed and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "Mind telling me what you've been so scared of?"

The girl murmured something he couldn't make out. "Eh? Say that a little louder."

"Teresa…" she whispered. Raki instantly remembered the name of the woman Clare had mentioned so many times. "B-but I thought she was dead." Priscilla shook her head and pointed towards the outline of the city. "She's over_ there _."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm amazed no one is being a super mad raving critic like everyone is in my creative writing class (I have to put on my "I can be scarier than Amy Lee when she's dealing with haters" face when ever someone is reading my work there xD). But of course don't hold back if you have any suggestions or find any typos or grammar mistakes if you find any. I'll be grateful for the help. Again, thanks to everyone thats taken the time to review and read this and enjoy!!

------------

"I'm assuming you became a Claymore to avenge my death?" Teresa asked Clare who had just woken up and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yes, I did." she said. "I also knew I would have been made into a Claymore so there was no point in postponing it was there?"

"And you still want to fight?" Clare nodded. "I refuse to die until I kill Priscilla and find Raki."

Teresa smirked. "There's no need to kill Priscilla, I am alive again after all. And, who is this Raki?"

"Raki is a little boy I met seven years ago. He was banned from his village and had nowhere else to go, so I let him follow. We got separated and I've been looking for him ever since."

"That's a sweet story, you sure the kid is still alive?"

"I'm sure." Clare said blankly, staring down at her hand. "Also, I need to kill Priscilla because warriors that have left their lives in my hands were unable to avenge their loved ones deaths and comrades. They won't rest until Priscilla is dead." Teresa eyed Clare for a moment before speaking. "You're way too loyal you know that?"

Clare smiled sadly. "In my book, there's no such thing as being too loyal."

"Well, I think I better get something to eat. I haven't had anything in my stomach since I was brought back to life." Teresa slid out of the bed. "Don't try to walk around while I'm gone, okay?" she said as she left the room. Clare looked across the room at Miria, who was pretending to be asleep. "She's gone now you know." You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that Miria was avoiding Teresa at all costs.

Miria cracked one of her eyes open. "Good." she murmured to herself. "Um, Miria-san?"

"Yes Clare?"

"I'm sorry if this is a bother to you but, why do you hate Teresa so much?" Miria sat up and took in a deep breath. "I don't _hate _her. I just… I just don't feel safe around her." Clare raised an eyebrow. "I assure you Teresa won't sneak up on you. She's a better warrior than that."

"That's what Noel and Chelsea said." Miria sighed. "I just can't help it. Ever since we left the organization… I was so use to being the strongest. It just feels like Teresa is invading my territory." Clare said the first dumb thing that came to mind. "Since when did you become a pack wolf?"

Miria smirked. "Haven't I always been rather wolfish?"

"What, you mean you gaze at the moon like a mindless zombie?"

"Isn't that what werewolves do?" said a sugar sweet feminine voice. Clare and Miria looked up to see Cynthia standing in the doorway. "Here." She threw each of them a little red apple. "Eating helps with the healing process." she said sweetly.

Clare stared down at the apple with a groan. She'd already eaten yesterday before her fight with Miria. "Thanks." Miria said dryly before biting into her apple. Instead of leaving, Cynthia walked into the room and stood against a wall, watching Clare and Miria. "Don't you have something more important to do besides breathing down our necks?" snapped Clare. "Nope." Cynthia said with a wink. "I'm here to make sure you don't try to starve yourself again."

"Gee, thanks." Clare rolled her eyes. She bit into the crisp flesh of the apple and chewed it as if it were something foul. Yes, this wasn't the first time she had been this badly injured by one of her teammates. They often fought each other the same way up north and sometimes the battles got out of hand. Whenever Clare lost badly she would always refuse to eat and tend to her injuries.

"That's a good girl." Cynthia said beaming. "Oh shut it pigtails." Clare growled, swallowing a small piece of apple afterwards. _How did I get stuck with some of the most annoying members ever?_

_---------------_

Teresa strode into the meeting room with her arms across her chest. No one was in the room. _Maybe I should have wait until dinner._ There was a basket full of different varieties of bread rolls sitting on the table but it didn't look too appetizing. Teresa turned around to leave, but heard her stomach complain nosily. "Alright, alright." she sighed and picked up one of the rolls. It would have to do until she found some real food.

She leaned against the table and gnawed on its crunchy outer layer. Teresa heard footsteps approaching the door. _Click, clomp. Click, clomp_. The door squeaked open and there stood Tabatha. "Oh... those rolls were for…" she started to say.

"They were for who?" asked Teresa raising her eyebrow. "Ah n-never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. I guess I'll be leaving." Tabatha turned around to leave when she heard Teresa's fist slam into the table. Tabatha began to tremble as she turned around to face Teresa. Her face was covered by locks of her light blonde hair but despite that it was obvious she was _very_ ticked off.

Teresa felt yet another surge of raw anger pound in her veins, suffocating her like poison. Why? Why couldn't they just accept her already? Was she really that different from the others? Just because she was more powerful than the others didn't mean she was to be treated like a caged lion. "I've had it." she forced threw gritted teeth. "Fine, take your stupid bread rolls. If that's what it'll take for someone to treat me like I'm _normal_ then fine." Teresa spat the remainder of the bread out of her mouth. "I may be a monster but aren't we all monsters? I'm not a damned freak." she hissed.

Poor Tabatha stood rooted to the spot staring at Teresa. She opened her mouth, closed it, than opened it again, trying to force words out. Before she could speak Teresa continued with her venting. "I've only had one decent conversation with someone besides Clare and it was that wretched Miria. I don't care if you all don't accept me but at least just _try_ to. I do have feelings you know."

Tabatha was about to say something in Miria's defense, but decided it would be best if she didn't. "I'm sorry." she said instead. "I guess we're all just a little afraid of you… I mean even Galatea was surprised by your presence." Teresa looked up. Her face was in a scowl but she didn't seem as angry as she was before. "Well that's one of you." she snorted. Teresa walked over to the doorway and Tabatha sidestepped out of Teresa's way.

Teresa walked blindly down the all, her fists jaw clenched tightly. She kept walking for what seemed like forever until she got to a door that led out to a balcony. Curious, Teresa pulled the door open and stepped outside. She took in deep breaths of the fresh sweet smelling air. Teresa knew she should be on her way back to Clare but she wasn't ready to face Miria yet. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, gazing down at the city. _It probably would have been best if I had stayed dead… _

_----------------_

Galatea sat down on the floor, running her thumb along the sharp edge of her sword. Even though it scratched up her thumb she found it was a way to soothe herself every since she went blind. She felt the auras of her comrades bustling around the chapel. Then, a new aura drifted into her senses. Curious Galatea scanned the outer areas of the city. Yes, it was very faint but there was a yoki aura out there. And it was nowhere close to being a warrior's.

----------------

Eventually Teresa wandered back to the room Clare and Miria were staying in. Of course the moment she walked in Miria immediately stopped talking to Clare and looked up at Teresa. "Would it kill you to have at least some trust in me? Sheesh." Teresa sighed and sat down on Clare's bed once again. Miria remained quiet.

"Actually, there's something I feel I need to tell you Miria."

"What?" Miria raised an eyebrow. "I have reason to believe that someone knows we're here."

"And who would that be?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if I should tell you. After all you don't trust me at all do you?" Miria glared at Teresa. "Well it can't be that important if you're trying to tease me."

"Alright I won't tell you. It's _you_ that's going to end up dead though."

"Um Teresa?" Clare tugged the cloth on Teresa's shoulder. "Hmm? What is it Clare."

"It's important isn't it? You just found out something vital to our survival."

Clare's senses were better than Teresa had imagined. _Her senses really can compare to mine. _"Alright, I guess I have to tell you as well _Miria_." Teresa spat out her name as if it hurt her throat on the way out. "I was out on that balcony down the hall from here and I believe I sensed a very strong yoki aura." Teresa had Miria's full attention now.

"So, it was a warrior?" asked Clare. Teresa smiled sadly. "No, I have reason to believe…" she paused for dramatic effect. "It's an awakened being."

"WHAT!" If it didn't pain her, Miria would have stood up. "You mean… Yet another awakened being plans on targeting Rabona?"

"Well it probably sensed you and Clare fighting so it's probably just curious. Something about it seems oddly familiar too." Miria and Clare both got a littler nervous at that. "As I said, it's strong so the fact that there are quiet a few Claymores here won't faze it."

"Damn!" breathed Miria. "I guess… there's only one option now."

"And what would that be Miria?"

"Teresa, go get the others and tell them what you felt. Clare, start using your youma power to heal yourself, NOW!"

"Are you mental?" snorted Teresa. "You have enough warriors to take it down."

"No, we have to avoid combat at all costs. We can't afford to loose any more warriors."

"Listen to me if you just-" There was a groan behind her and the awful sound of muscles and flesh rearranging themselves followed afterward. Clare had brought her yoki percentage to 30 and was rapidly approaching 40. "Clare, stop!!" Teresa gasped and jumped to her feet. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"M-Miria's right…" Clare struggled to speak. "We can't… afford to loose anymore warriors."

"Clare, please stop!" Teresa found herself begging now. "Trust me." Clare said looking at Teresa with her golden eyes. As Clare reached 50% there was a burst of blue light that swarmed around her. She moaned as her wounds mended themselves at a breakneck pace.

"Don't worry, she has done this before." Miria's eyes were starting to change color. "Go get the others like I said."

Teresa glared at Miria for a moment before giving her a dramatic eye roll as she walked out of the room. _Well, it's not my fault if she ends up killing everyone here. _


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry the chapters are getting shorter. Since the weather is getting nicer I'm spending a lot more time outside running. Seriously it was only 49 last Thursday and I was out in a t-shirt and shorts running seven minute miles (I know I'm probably going to get a cold from this but oh well I'll enjoy iy until then). I'm having a small case of writers block too which is a pain in the ass. Anyways again thanks to everyone thats reviewing and enjoy.

------------

"So you're _sure_ you felt an awakened being."

"Yes Noel, I'm sure." Teresa said for the millionth time. "No way!" she gasped. _Finally it's sunk in to that walnut sized brain of hers. _

"I still think you're lying." said Helen, obviously looking for a fight. "Fine, you know what?" Teresa threw her hands up in the air in surrender. "I give up. If you want a good explanation ask _her_." Teresa pointed across the room at Galatea. "You felt it, didn't you?" The room turned to look at the blind warrior. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yes, in fact I did. It's too far away for me to be certain but it seems as if it knows we're here."

"Ha, you see? I'm not trying to get all of you killed after all." said Teresa with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Okay, so you're right." said an anxious Uma. "What do you suppose we do about?"

"I'm sure we all felt Clare and Miria release their youma power so they can heal themselves faster. Doesn't that give you a good explanation?" said Galatea.

"I don't get it." Noel said, blinking a few times fast.

"Well that's not surprising." snorted Teresa.

"Don't you start with me bitch! Say one more think to piss me off and I swear I'll-"

"Enough Noel." said Chelsea, preventing the tomboy from saying anything else. "This is no time to argue. Clare and Miria are probably fully healed by now. They took a huge risk by bringing their yoki to the point where it's very easy to read. We have to leave, now."

"Oh c'mon." groaned Helen. "It's just one awakened being. _One. _With all of us here we can take it down with minimum damage done to us with no problem at all."

"I'd never thought I'd say this but I agree with you" said Teresa.

"Helen." sighed Deneve. "I can understand Teresa saying something like that, her being the highest ranked warrior of her time. But _you_ were 22. In my opinion you're just way to full of yourself."

"Helen has a point Deneve." said Cynthia. "We have _six_ single digits among us. Even though one has been dead for god knows how long and one is still a child they're all perfectly capable of taking an awakened down without any help from a double digit."

"But we have to avoid combat at all costs and fighting right in the middle of the biggest city on the continent isn't a good way to keep our little group a secret." piped up Tabatha.

"But if we run it's just going to follow us anyway so what's the point?" said Teresa, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's better to fight in the wilderness where humans aren't likely to get involved rather than fighting in this crowded city where humans can get killed." Galatea said.

"Why do you care so much about humans? There are millions of those rats all over the place. Killing off a few of them won't make a difference."

"You and Clare use to be humans."

"But not anymore right? We're all captured by a bunch of assholes, go threw months of agony as we turn into half monsters, then we fight for those humans who would love nothing more than to pelt us with stones and call us demons from hell."

"Have you noticed there are humans around here that are actually on your side Teresa?"

"Okay I take that back, _most_ humans would love nothing more than to pelt us with stones and call us demons from hell."

"Please stop fighting." They all jumped and turned around to see Clare and Miria standing in the doorway. "Can we at least try to sort this out like reasonable people?" Miria said, tapping her boot against the wood floor in slight impatience. The room got dead quiet fast. "Alright then, let's take a vote. Who wants to stay here where the awakened being is very likely going to find us?" Teresa, Helen, Noel, and Cynthia all raised their hands. "And those who want to leave." Everyone else raised their hand. "Alright we're leaving. Pack up anything you'll need on the trip including food. I'm hoping we can get out of the town borders in two hours so hurry."

"Idiots." sighed Teresa.

------------

"Miria said anything we need Helen, I don't think booze would fit the category."

"B-but" Helen clutched the mead bottle as if someone just asked her to give up her first born child. "I _do _need it Deneve!" she complained. "How else do you expect me to remain sane?"

"You aren't sane already Helen. Just put it back. Not bringing any mead isn't going to kill you."

"Yes it will." Helen whispered under her breath. "Fine you know what if I can't take it with…" she opened up the bottle. "I'll just have to drink it all right now."

"Oh god Helen please don't!" begged Deneve. Too late, she was already chugging down the liquid. Deneve could only watch as it was drained from the glass bottle. "Please tell me you're filtering it out of your system."

"Nope." Helen said beaming when she finished. "You idiot!" screamed Deneve. "Filter it out _now_ before it's too late!"

"Alright fine just don't go all psycho on me." sighed Helen and continued to stuff things into her travel pack. Yes alcohol doesn't have as great an effect on Claymores as it does humans. On the other hand if it's left in the bloodstream for too long their body won't filter it out and instead spread it across the body twice as fast as a human would. Often that could lead to getting drunk at a rapid pace, even if a Claymore only has a glass or two.

"I heard screaming, is everything alright?" Miria poked her head threw the doorway. "Helen just drank a whole bottle of mead." mumbled Deneve.

"Oh my god, please tell me you're filtering it out Helen! The last time you got drunk-"

"I am okay!" she snapped.

Miria shook her head then walked away. "Someday you're going to drive Miria insane and I don't think it would be very funny."

"Oh relax Deneve; just try not to be a stick in the mud for a change." Deneve just ignored Helen and pretended to be concentrating on sorting out her belongings. There were a few minutes of silence before Helen started talking again. "Say Deneve, don't you think Miria has been acting like she's been cheated on ever since Teresa got here?" Deneve cast Helen a sideways glace. "Where are you going with this?"

"Dunno. I guess Miria hasn't been herself."

"You're actually being serious?"

"Is that so rare?"

"You have no idea."

"C'mon now, it's not my fault I'm the only one here with any sense of humor." snorted Helen. Deneve stopped fiddling around with the contents of her bag and leaned back on her hands. "Like Miria said earlier I think she's just afraid Teresa is going to try to take over us."

"I guess that could be the reason… but I've also noticed something else."

"And that would be?"

"I think Miria feels a little betrayed because Clare is obviously going to side with Teresa more often. I mean Clare is the only one Miria can really relate too. I guess you could say they were like sisters."

"Were?"

"Like I said Clare is going to be spending much more time with Teresa. That sort of breaks the bond you know."

Deneve smiled sadly. "No, Teresa is more like a mother to Clare like anything else. When Clare and Miria got to know each other she looked up to Miria like an older sister. Think about it, if your mother went missing for a long time and the only "family" you had left was your older sister you would follow your sister around like a baby chick right?" Helen nodded in understanding. "But then your mother comes back, wouldn't you spend a lot more time with your mother than you would your sister for awhile?"

"That makes sense." said Helen.

"As far as how Miria's feelings go she feels betrayed. It's the older sister's instincts to look after her younger sister when the mother isn't around. I guess you could say the longer the mother is away the more motherly instincts take over the older sister. When the mother comes back after a long time it's like taking her child away from her."

"So really it isn't the younger sister's fault, she's just so happy to have her mother back that she doesn't realize she's betrayed her older sister." finished Helen. "I'm amazed you're being so serious about this." said Deneve, eyeing Helen with a look of suspicion.

"Hey even you can have a sense of humor sometimes believe it or not." said Helen with a sly grin.

"It's called sarcasm Helen; it's my natural defense against stupid people."

"Like me?"

"Like you."

"Ouch that one actually hurt a little bit."

------------

Miria sat down by the door, listening to Helen and Deneve bicker. They were right she was like a big sister to Clare. As a result she felt betrayed by Clare. _It's not her fault though_. Miria stood up with a sigh. Perhaps Clare would hopefully crawl back to her for comfort eventually. No, that wouldn't happen. She had all the comfort she needed from Teresa. Miria would have nothing left to do but stand in the background smiling, pretending to be happy for Clare. But that wouldn't keep her from dying on the inside.

------------

Clare rested her head on Teresa's lap, who didn't seem angry by the fact Clare had voted against her. "Teresa?"

"Yes Clare?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"You know you don't have to ask for a promise from me."

Clare smiled. "I know… I'm just not sure you would be willing to do it."

"Ask away Clare."

"Can… you try to help me find Raki?"

"If there's any hope that the kid is still alive sure."

"One other thing too… can you help me take down Priscilla?"

Teresa hesitated for a moment. "No matter what I say you're still going to make an attempt to kill her, so I have no choice but to say yes."

"Thank you Teresa." Clare wrapped her hands around Teresa's waist in embrace. Teresa smiled and ran her hand threw Clare's hair. "We should get moving kiddo if you want to make sure we have everything for the trip."

Clare sighed contently and nuzzled Teresa's stomach. "Just a little longer…"

Yes, Clare has grown up a lot while Teresa was dead. But she would always remain a child in her presence.


	14. Chapter 14

I tried really hard not to make this chapter as boring and suckish as the other ones. Oh so wonderful exams start up again next week so I'll try really hard to make my next chapter as long as possible before I start cramming. Doing well on these exams are very important to me because I'm hoping I can get into honors classes next year. I should be in them this year but there wasn't room because instead of picking me they picked this guy who's grading average was lower than mine (this also happened to a lot of my other friends) so either the people that look over the student records are sexist or just have no freaking idea what their doing. Sorry, just needed to vent that little issue out ^^;; Anyways enjoy as always.

------------

Miria stood at the front of the group, waiting "patiently" for them to calm down. Helen and Noel had a small disagreement that had turned into a screaming fit which caused a riot. Galatea cast Miria a sympathetic glance. "Well at least a few of them aren't involved." Miria grunted in reply. Deneve was sitting in a corner paying no attention to the screaming rebels. Uma sat close to her looking scared. Clare and Teresa stood off to the side watching. Teresa's mouth hung open slightly as she tried to fathom how stupid it was to start a fight at a time like this.

_5…4…3…2…1… _"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Helen. The group quieted down slightly. Yes she was the one that started the fights but she was also most likely going to be the one to stop them. "Just because monkey brain over here was being stupid doesn't mean all of you have to get involved."  
"_I_ was being stupid?! What about you?"

"I'll say it again, SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, fag!"

"Call me a fag again and I'll cut you a new pair of eye sockets!"

Once again the two went at it. Miria sighed and shook her head. "I would think you would have more control over them." said Teresa, who had wandered over to her with Clare at her side. "Well then you try to whip them into shape." Miria replied with a hint of a challenge in her voice. "No problem." Teresa looked back at the crowd but then froze up slightly realizing it was getting more physical than verbal.

"Can't do it?" said Miria. Teresa gulped. "Well I couldn't do anything at this point."

"See."

"Well someone has to do something." said Galatea with her arms crossed. _It's just like back then._ Clare thought, remembering the riot Deneve and Undine had started before the war. She remembered how quickly Flora got them settled down when she used the wind cutter. Clare sighed and drew her sword. "Stand back." she ordered. The three of them shuffled backward to avoid the barrage of slashes that escaped Clare's blade. The noise was enough to quiet the group down.

"W-why didn't you do that earlier!" whimpered Uma from across the room. Clare smiled sheepishly and put away her sword. "Now that I have your attention." said Miria. "I think it would be wise to discuss our options on where we'll retreat too."

"There aren't as many strong Claymores in the southern regions." replied Chelsea. "We'll have a better chance of surviving there than anywhere else."

"I was thinking the same thing. But the problem is the awakened is coming from the southern direction. The best thing to do is go back north."

"_What_!" A majority of the rebels shouted. "There is no way in hell I'm going back there!" growled Helen. She was soon followed by numerous complaints and threatening statements from the others. Miria raised her hand, signaling them to keep quiet. "I promise you we won't be there was long as we were the last time, you have my word on that. We know the landscape better than anyone else so if anyone pursues us we know the best hiding places."

"I guess that's true." said Clare. "But don't you remember how often we had to move around to avoid warriors surveying the area?"

"That's exactly why we're going north." The warriors became uneasy with confusion. "Let me explain, if the awakened being is trying to pursue us it will obviously follow us north. Since there are plenty of Claymores on awakened being hunts, a group will most likely go after the one following us."

"So you're saying we _want_ to come across a group of Claymores?" said Teresa raising and eyebrow.

"Well if we're on suppressants than maybe they won't-"

"Don't you realize how stupid you sound?" Teresa interrupted. Miria opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off. "Look, the most logical thing to do is too spilt up into small groups. We all head off into different directions so it's trapped in one area. It'll go after one group at a time, or get bored with us and retreat. Either way it's better than going north."

Miria refused to admit it, but that was a good idea. "What do you suppose we'll do if it targets one specific group? Just let that group get killed?"

"No, because there will be at least one single digit per group and they'll all be evenly matched as far as strength goes." Miria bit her tongue. Teresa did have more experience in battle than she did, that didn't surprise Miria one bit. If she had more time to think she probably would have come up with a similar plan. Now wasn't the time to argue though. No matter how much it hurt her pride, she had to agree. "That… does sound like it would… be a better plan." she forced out the words threw her clenched jaw.

The others relaxed a little bit; glad they most likely wouldn't have to go north. Teresa looked somewhat satisfied she had won this little disagreement. "Alright, just give me a moment alone to figure out the groups." Miria said, turning around to leave the room.

Miria walked until she came across the spiral staircase. She plopped herself down on the top stair and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, hit something, anything that would vent out her frustration. "Damn it!" she hissed, balling up her fists and slamming one of them into the floor. _There will be plenty of time to be pissed off at yourself later._ Miria told herself. _For now, just focus on getting us out of this mess_.

---------------

"Alright, since there are an odd number of people here I'm splitting us into partners with one group of three." Miria said a few minutes later and was thankfully in a much better mood.

"Oooo!! Miria can we pick our own partners?" asked Helen with a hopeful look on her face. _Jeez, just when I thought she was actually starting to act like an adult._ "No." Helen appeared to fold in on herself out of disappointment.

"Okay, group one will be Galatea and Tabatha. Group two, Clarice and Miatia. Group three, Teresa and-" A not so casual cough interrupted Miria and she looked to her right to see Teresa clutching Clare's shoulder and casting Miria a threatening look. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. She swallowed and continued to list off the groups. "Group three, Teresa and Clare."

Teresa let out a sigh of relief and loosened her death grip on Clare. "Group four, Chelsea and Cynthia. Group five, Noel and Deneve. Leaving me with Helen and Uma." Helen was actually the last person Miria wanted to be in a group with, but considering she was the trouble maker she had a better chance of being laid back around the captain. Uma was one of their weakest links so it was a good idea to put her in a group of three.

"I trust that I won't have to tell you which direction to head off in, seeing as your all smart enough to know that all you really have to do is keep away from other pairs. Our goal is to keep moving in separate directions until it either flees, or attacks one of us. If that happens do your best to fight it off until another pair arrives. Is that clear?" The others nodded in agreement. "Good, when this is all over we'll meet back here." Miria paused and drew her sword. She held it out toward the other warriors. The rest drew their swords and placed their blades on top of Miria's. "Good luck to all of you, and don't die."

------------

"I say we go… that way." said Noel, pointing to a random spot in the horizon. "Now that was a well educated decision." Deneve said sarcastically. "Oh shut up." muttered Noel.

"Well I say we head west."

"Isn't that way west?"

"No that's east, the sun sets in the west." Deneve said impatiently. She had a lot of patience, but she had a feeling Noel was going to push her to the limits. "I'm the single digit and I say we go east." Noel said, crossing her arms. "Fine whatever." Deneve shook her head and trailed behind the tomboy.

-------------

_They know I'm coming. _Priscilla thought with a smirk on her face. They were stupid, splitting up and hoping it would distract her. But no, she knew what she wanted. Raki had tried to convince her not to, but he couldn't make her change her mind. Priscilla would have Teresa's head, and nothing was going to stop her.

--------------

"Are you sure going straight towards the awakened being is a good idea?" asked Clare. Teresa continued to smile as always. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure we can handle it ourselves. I don't think she could have gotten that much stronger anyway." Clare stopped in her tracks and turn to face the smiling blond. "_What_?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Teresa stopped next to Clare. "No, the only thing you told me is that you thought the awakened being seemed familiar."

"Is that so? I'm guessing you want to know who it is then."

"Yes I do."

"Isn't it a bit obvious? After all, I have killed every awakened being in my presence except one."

"You mean… the awakened being is…"

"Yes Clare, its Priscilla."

A strange feeling crept over her. She wanted to go charging at Priscilla whether she was ready for a fight or not. But at the same time every cell in her body screamed at her, telling her to run as far away from Pricilla as possible.

"Clare? Are you alright?" Teresa's voice pulled Clare out of her daze. "Huh? Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Okay, we should get moving then." Teresa took a step forward, but Clare pulled her back. "Teresa, I spent seven years with these lunatics, so it's saying a lot when I say you're completely insane." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Don't you value your life at all? You haven't even slain a single youma since you've been reincarnated. How do you know you're ready to go all out and fight an awakened being?"

"I thought you wanted to fight Priscilla."

"I do, but I'm not ready. Neither are you Teresa. Remember what happened the last time?"

Teresa took in a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "I was tricked Clare. I made a really stupid mistake; I should have killed Priscilla when I had the chance. It's my fault that monster is out there and I should be the one to put an end to her rampage."

Clare wrapped her arms around Teresa and held her tightly. "I watched you die once and moved on, but I don't think I could live with myself if I watched it again. Please Teresa, if we're going to fight Priscilla can we at least wait until another group comes?"

"Clare…" Teresa looked down at her with a look of surprise planted on her face. She sighed and put her arm loosely around Clare's shoulders. "Alright, we'll wait. Just don't get all emotional on me okay?" Clare looked up at Teresa and smiled.

"Alright if we're not going to fight Priscilla then where _are_ we going to go?" Teresa asked. Clare thought for a moment before answering. "How about we head towards the western areas? Priscilla wouldn't dare going there since that's Riful's territory."

"True, but then wouldn't we have to deal with avoiding Riful herself?"

"It's better than going face to face with Pricilla. Besides, Riful is a bit lazy and doesn't have very good stamina."

"How do you know all this?"

"I fought Riful's "boyfriend" once." Teresa laughed. "Seriously? How did you get yourself into that mess?"

"It's a long story. I almost got myself killed but Riful decided she would wait until we got stronger, then she would make us awaken."

"How nice of her." Teresa said with a smirk on her face. "We should get going; I would like to find a nice place to camp out for the night before it gets dark."


	15. Chapter 15

I so wanted to make this chapter longer but I was being stupid (again) and kept misplacing the document. I'm preoccupied with a lot of things at the moment so everything is total chaos. A special thanks to Sheik927 for the advice, it is well appreciated and I'll keep it in mind while working on this and other fanfics. Enjoy as always.

---------------------------

"It's amazing there haven't been any casualties' yet." mentioned Uma as they trudged along the steep terrain. They were headed northeast towards vast and empty valleys. It was quiet the risk. They had a good sized food supply and they wouldn't have to eat for another four days or so. But still, they had no idea how long they would have to be out in the vast nothingness of the empty valley. "Yes, it is quiet amazing there haven't been any attacks." Miria replied. "It would have been a lot less nerve wracking if the first attack had been within a few hours of separation though." Helen said simply.

"You want a fight _that_ badly?" Miria glanced back at Helen with a look of suspicion. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, but it would have been easier for all of us. I mean, there would be no excuse for being too late to make a difference in the fight if one of us happened to be attacked." Miria felt a ping of guilt at that. _Why did I agree to split up? _

There was a long moment of silence before someone spoke again. "I'm… worried about the others." sighed Uma. "They're all strong enough to take on an awakened being by themselves." Helen said blankly. "I know that, but as you said Helen, at this point it is very likely we could be too late if a fight starts."

"Ah me and my big mouth." Helen groaned. Miria moved her gaze skyward. "I think… we should start preparing for a fight." she said. "You mean the awakened being is making its move?" Uma asked. She nodded slowly. "It's steadily approaching Clare and Teresa."

"It's after _Teresa_? Her out of all people?" Helen said with a touch of shock lingering in her voice. "I know. I'm just as surprised as you are. It must be pretty full of itself, going after Teresa. Unless…" Miria's voice trailed off and she took her gaze off the cloudless sky. "Unless what?" Helen demanded.

Miria shook her head. "It's stupid… forget I said anything."

"Tell us!" Helen whined. Unwillingly, Miria explained her thoughts. "One of the only reasons it's following Clare and Teresa is because it might have a grudge against Teresa. But Teresa never failed to slay a youma or awakened being."

"So you're saying it's a past warrior that lost control of her power and perhaps she had a reason to hate Teresa?" Uma asked. "That's a good possibility." Miria paused before saying anything more. "I do have an idea of who it might be though." Uma and Helen held their breaths, waiting for their leader to say more. "I have reason to believe the awakened being might be Priscilla."

"What!" shouted Helen coming to an abrupt stop. The other two stopped as well and they turned so all three were facing each other. "I told you it sounds stupid." Miria said in her usual emotionless tone. "It doesn't sound stupid Miria-san, just shocking." Uma said quietly. Helen scratched the back of her head. Her eyebrows knitted together indicating she was concentrating on her own thoughts. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Priscilla half scared to death by Teresa?"

"Yes I believe she was."

"Then why would she go after Teresa now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it could be that Priscilla feels as though she's stronger now than she was back then"

"Either way it's seems suspicious." said Helen. "Well, you're our wise leader Miria. What do you suppose we do about it?"

"It not like we could do anything about the fact Priscilla is confident enough to take on Teresa now. I suppose all we can really do is head back down towards Priscilla and wait for a fight to break out."

-------------------------------

Chelsea and Cynthia hadn't said a word to each other since they departed Rabona. Cynthia began to grow nervous at the long silence. After all Chelsea was probably the most unpredictable out of all of them besides Teresa. To make it worse she would keep glancing back at Cynthia as if to reassure herself that she wasn't alone.

There was only a small sliver of orange sunrays that peeked over the treetops as the sun sank below the horizon. It was barely enough to slightly illuminate their path. Claymores had no trouble with night vision, but the daylight had always made Cynthia feel more secure. Chelsea had stopped now and put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "What is it?" Cynthia asked nervously. "Youma." she replied quietly.

Cynthia concentrated and sure enough she felt the man-eating beast lurking in the brush behind them. It froze up slightly as it realized they knew it was following them. Chelsea suddenly seemed to dissolve before Cynthia's eyes. Panicked Cynthia drew her sword and whipped her head wildly in all directions. There was a sharp cry of pain fifty yards behind her.

Chelsea had succeeded in cutting off one of the youma's arms and it was trying to stagger away from her. It wasn't a normal youma. It was twice the size of an ordinary one and had much more muscle build up. There were rumors that the longer a youma lived the stronger it became. Seeing as they were out in the wilderness and not in a town where it could feed constantly, that had to be the only excuse for its size.

With a swift motion Chelsea cut the beast in half, detaching its upper body from its lower body. Fuchsia colored blood sprayed everywhere, staining the dew coated grass. "Damn… you." It gurgled as it took its dying breaths. Chelsea stretched out her arms before sheathing her sword. "Almost makes you feel sorry for those monsters." she said.

"Pardon?" Cynthia asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud. We better keep moving."

They walked, and walked. Cynthia hadn't been bored in a long time. Since she had been deprived of silence for so long the once sweet sound of nothingness seemed unbearable now. It was totally dark now and it was the moon's turn to creep into the black sky. Strangely it wasn't there. _Oh right, tonight is the new moon._ Cynthia thought grimly.

"Can you keep walking?" Chelsea said over her shoulder. "Ah, yes Chelsea-san." Cynthia replied. Just because she could didn't mean she wanted too. Past memories of being scared of the dark as a child still drifted in the back of her mind. Stupid, yes but she couldn't help it.

"Oh well, we'll stop for awhile anyway. I'm a little hungry." Chelsea replied approaching a fallen tree. Cynthia let herself breathe out a sigh of relief. She sat next to Chelsea on the dead tree, hugging her knees to her chest. Slowly her eyes closed as she searched for a place of solitude she could retreat to in her mind's eyes.

----------------------------------------

There was no time for rest. Clare and Teresa had to be alert at all times as Priscilla edged closer. They were constantly moving, trying to grow more distance between them and the former warrior. There was even a point where they had to break into a run to maintain a good distance.

"It's strange; you would think she'll be chasing us at full speed at this point." Clare said. Teresa nodded in agreement. "Hunger must be holding her back. Youma tend to get weaker the longer they're without food. She's probably been deprived of fresh human guts for awhile."

"That's odd; we passed a village not to long ago. Priscilla could have easily picked up a meal. There's no reason for her to starve herself to death."

"She's not moving." Teresa said with a hint of relief in her voice. Sure enough Priscilla had stopped pursuing them. It happened once every four hours or so and she always stopped for a majority of the night. Seeing as the sun was long gone at this point, Priscilla was probably settling in for some sleep.

"We'll continue to walk for awhile longer, and then we'll get a few hours of rest ourselves. It's not very smart to be neglecting sleep as long as we have when we're expecting combat."

"I'm alright Teresa, we should keep moving."

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not the least bit tired?"

Clare nodded.

"Fine, we have to get some sleep tomorrow though. We'll be in the western territories by then."

"Alright Teresa-san."

--------------------------------------

Priscilla watched the boy's every movement. No, he wasn't a boy anymore. It was amazing how quickly humans aged. It was sad that time was frozen for Priscilla while Raki was on a strict clock and every nearing second he grew closer to death. "I'm sorry we have to stop for the night." he sighed while he worked on getting a fire started. The girl only nodded, assuring him it was alright.

She didn't like disobeying him, really she didn't. Priscilla knew she would never be able to live in peace with Teresa alive. It was for Raki's own good too, seeing as Teresa had no problem with killing humans. If Priscilla woke up before Raki did and moved fast enough she might be able to catch the traitor before she wandered off into forbidden territory.

Suddenly a spasm of pain broke out in her abdomen. With a gasp the girl clutched her stomach with gritted teeth. She was pushing the limit seeing as she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Priscilla felt herself growing both physically and mentally weaker as her body surrendered to the severe hunger pains that came too often.

"Priscilla?" Raki said in a concerned tone. He extended his hand toward her, about to put it on her shoulder. Priscilla instinctively pushed him away, not wanting to take the chance of loosing herself to the sick feeling of craving human innards. Poor Raki could only watch as Priscilla's spasms spread from her stomach to the muscles in her arms and legs.

Slowly, her body unwound itself of the knot it made. With a groan Priscilla allowed herself to fall over to the side so she was leaning on Raki's shoulder. He ran his fingers threw her neatly kept dark brown hair trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. It wasn't his fault she wasn't eating; she merely just wanted to please him.

"You should get some sleep for a change, I'll keep watch tonight." Raki said.

"Okay." Priscilla managed to say, forcing herself to take her head off Raki's shoulder. She crawled over to her bed roll and curled up in it, pretending to be asleep.

Hours passed before she heard Raki's breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep. _Some watchman you are_. Priscilla thought with a smirk before letting herself get a few hours of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Whew, chapter 16. Sorry you guys had to wait so long, I haven't exactly been in the writing mood while exams were going on. Trust me if you had to work as hard as I have you wouldn't feel like writing either. I promise you this chapter is totally worth the wait, even though it is on the cliff-haggy side as usual. Oh and one thing I want to mention before you read is about how Raki suddenly ended up on a wild goose chase with Priscilla on the back of a horse. I know them having horses for transportation wasn't mentioned early but come on how else do you thing Priscilla and Raki was going after Teresa and Clare at the pace they were? Priscilla carrying Raki in her awakened form would be way to awkward and it's not like Raki has the same amount of endurance as a Claymore/Awakened being. Again, no pairings are used in this chapter and there never will be threw the whole fanfic. With that said and done, enjoy.

---------------------------------

Miria was surprised that Helen was in high spirits when the air carried such a grim mood. They had chosen a small but homey cave for them to stay in at the edges of the western border, so if Clare and Teresa were cornered by the one horned awakened being they could assist them. They had done a good job of staying ahead of the monster so far, just a few more hours and they would officially be in the west coast. Priscilla was approaching them at a very rapid pace so it was only a 50% chance that they would make it without any combat.

"Louder Uma I can't hear you!" said Helen playfully. She had encouraged Uma to sing a few good-spirited campfire songs. Uma had started out just mouthing the lyrics, but now was surprisingly singing her heart out. It was slightly amusing to watch the two of them sway back and forth and sing way off key like drunken men. It had even gotten Miria out of her glum mood, but she didn't show it. She sat at the very back of the cave with her arms crossed. Her eyebrows arched showing her usual strict appearance.

"Miria!" Helen hummed, walking over to the isolated woman. "You gonna sing along?"

"No." she said with an edge to her voice.

"Please?" Helen knelt down and wrapped her arms around Miria's shoulders.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh c'mon I know you don't have stage fright."

"You're right, I don't. But I still refuse to sing."

Helen squeezed Miria tighter. "Pleeeaaasssee?" she begged, giving Miria the classic puppy dog look.

Miria just shook her head and ignored her.

"Well you're just about as much fun as Deneve is." she sighed, giving up. Helen let go of Miria and sauntered back over to Uma.

Miria massaged her sore temple with her fingers. She had lost count of how many days she had been stuck with these two. A week perhaps? However long it had been though, she was really looking forward to the day this was all over.

-------------------------

"It won't matter if we make it to the western border or not at this point." Teresa panted beside Clare. They were running again, trying desperately to keep away from Priscilla. She couldn't be less than a mile behind them. "Priscilla… is very determined." Clare managed to say. She brought her yoki to the point where her eyes changed color and was slowly letting it change her facial details. Teresa hadn't released any. "Should we just let her catch up to us?" Teresa asked, glancing over at Clare who shook her head. "We have to try."

"Clare it won't make a difference if we try to run or not. She will catch up to us at this rate. We either continue to run like cowards or save our pride and accept Priscilla's challenge."

Clare gritted her teeth. Teresa was right; they couldn't avoid combat at this point. "Pride isn't the issue…" she mumbled, but dug her heels into the dirt to stop anyway. Teresa stopped beside her and drew her sword. "Are you ready for this?" she asked her companion.

"No, but as you said we really don't have a choice at this point." Clare drew her sword and turned to face the direction Priscilla was coming from. Trembling with frustration and fear, she moved into standard defensive position. She felt sudden warmth spread on the top of her head and looked to her left. Teresa had placed her hand on Clare's forehead. "Hey, there's no reason to be afraid." she said smiling slightly. "I won't leave you again, I promise."

"Teresa…" Clare struggled not to burst into tears.

"I keep my promises." she said, her smile getting a little wider and more noticeable. They embraced, both trying not to face the harsh reality they might not be able to hold each other like this again.

-------------------------------

"Priscilla!" Raki bellowed, spurring his horse forward. He couldn't keep up this chase for much longer, seeing as his mount was tiring. The stallion's breath came in gasps and his coat was slick with sweat. "Damn it!" he growled, smacking his heels into the horse's sides yet again. The stallion gave a short cry of annoyance and came to a dead stop, throwing poor Raki over his head.

The boy hit the ground hard. He sat up with a groan and immediately clutched his side. His breath was knocked out of him and his ribs were probably bruised, but all in all he was okay. He slammed his fist into the dirt out of frustration. "Damn it!" he said for the second time. _By the time I get there it'll probably be too late. _

_-------------------------_

_Faster, faster, faster! _Priscilla ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew Teresa had stopped, but still she didn't know how long Teresa would stay stopped. The closer she got to the traitor a new feeling began to grip her. It was raw fear.

Priscilla tried to ignore it but it became almost too suffocating to bear. She tried to remember the last time fear struck her like it did now. It soon became obvious that it was the last time she was in Teresa's presence.

------------------------

They both stood in standard defensive position, grasping the hilt of their swords so tightly it turned their knuckles pale. The strong yoki aura drew closer and closer and it became clear that Priscilla was just as afraid of them as they were of her, if not more so. Soon she was visible. The awakened being was still in her human form but her eyes had turned gold. Her muscle mass has begun to grow on her limbs and her back, showing she was gradually taking on her awakened form. Priscilla was also moving at an unbelievably fast pace.

Clare kept her jaw clenched as two different emotions raged in her, tearing her soul in half. Her mind said one thing, her instincts said another. "Just stay calm." Teresa whispered, sensing Clare's unease. "She'll take your frustration as an advantage against you."

"Just like we're going to use her fear as an advantage, so I guess we're evenly matched."

"Yes, this will be a very interesting fight."

Priscilla eventually came to a stop in front of them. Under the cloak she wore you could see her muscles enlarging and rearranging themselves. A look of fierceness and confidence was plastered on her face but that still couldn't mask the fear that ate her on the inside. "You…" she growled with her gaze fixed on Teresa. "You… you killed Papa!" she roared and at that exact moment a surge of yoki aura escaped from her body, changing it. Priscilla's clothing tore into bits as rather odd looking wings emerged from her shoulder blades. Her skin changed to a dark purple and a single horn emerged from her forehead. Within moments the feared one horned awakened being stood before them. They were right, she has been avoiding meals. She was unusually skinny and was obviously trying to ignore stomach cramps that came with not eating. Hopefully this would affect her performance in battle.

"Are you always going to loose your self awareness when your in my presence little girl?" Teresa asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, she won't loose it again." Clare said in a hushed voice.

"Oh?" Teresa looked over at her comrade with a look of curiosity. She couldn't help but smile seeing that Clare had counted Priscilla's disorientation as a weakness and was now growing more confident. "Why is that Clare?"

"Because she won't live to see another day after this."

"Why you!" Priscilla shrieked, finally noticing the other Claymore. The three of them hesitated before charging at each other, and collided with such force it made the ground tremble and crack beneath them.

-----------------------------

"Now?"

"No, just a little longer."

"I'm not to sure about this Miria-san…"

"We'll be fine Uma."

"C'mon! Why do we have to wait?"

"Keep pacing like that and you'll run a hole into the ground." Miria observed, watching the anxious Claymore pace outside the cave.

"I can't help it!" she snapped her reply. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a cloud of dust rose up in the distance. Helen and Uma cast their leader questioning looks. Miria stood up and wrapped her hand around the hilt of her sword. "Now, we fight." Without a moment to spare the three of them exploded out of the cave and towards the accumulation of dirt and dust.

-----------------------------

Clare coughed up a mouthful of blood and she cut herself loose from the now tentacle-like finger that went threw her collarbone. Before Priscilla could stab her again she charged and went for Priscilla's legs. Teresa had her blade lodged into the awakened being's forearm and was now trying to pull it free. Priscilla wouldn't allow it. She wrapped her flexible hand around the blade and held onto it tightly.

"Damn you!" cursed Teresa, using all of her strength to try and get her sword back. Priscilla was distracted by Clare's attempt to take off one of her legs and was forced to let go of Teresa's sword so she could side step the warrior. Clare dug her feet into the soft dirt and swerved around to she could block any attack Priscilla would launch while she skidded past her. The former warrior didn't make any attempt what so ever. The only one she was interested in was Teresa.

The three of them stood motionless, waiting for the other side to make a move. "I was right; you have improved since we last met. You actually know what you're doing now." Teresa said mockingly, egging on the furious monster. Priscilla hissed and lunged at Teresa. The blonde dogged her flawlessly and even added an unnecessary back flip to show off.

Getting more ticked off with every second, Priscilla extended her fingers at lightning speed toward Teresa, who easily jumped out of the way. Clare leapt up so she was over Priscilla's head. She dove down and slashed at the monster's neck. Priscilla stopped Clare's sword before it hit anything vital and pushed backward, sending her flying. Clare landed on her feet and without wasting another second, charged at Priscilla once again. Teresa lunged at her from the other side, forcing the monster to retreat upward.

The warriors followed. Clare used her quicksword in attempt to scathe the awakened being. Surprisingly most of the attacks bounced off her tough outer skin layer. Teresa was forced to jump back down towards the ground to avoid getting hit by Clare's blade. Her eyes moved franticly, searching for a cut that would signal a weak spot in the though leather like skin.

Deciding Clare's "useless" attacks posed her no threat, Priscilla turned her attention back on Teresa, exposing her back. Suddenly, Teresa saw it. It was no larger than a paper cut, but it was there, at the base of Priscilla's left wing. As she squinted to get a better look she could make out the smallest drop of blood escape from the split in the skin.

"Clare! Her wing! Get her wing!" Teresa shouted blocking an attack from above that Priscilla delivered.

"Oh no you don't!" Priscilla swerved around and caught Clare's blade with her right hand. Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on. Clare pulled back, trying to shake her sword loose from Priscilla's grasp. Slowly, the awakened being extended her arm so she was dangling Clare a good 500 meters above the ground. "No! Clare, let go! Let go NOW!" Teresa screamed, knowing exactly what Priscilla was going to do next. Clare was already loosening the grasp on her sword and she began to freefall.

That only made things worse. Unable to fight the forces of gravity, Clare was left vulnerable to Priscilla's alternate move. The winged monster slammed her hand down so her arm moved in a whip-like motion. Clare's blade penetrated her stomach, sending hot red blood gushing out like a fountain from the large wound. The warrior cried out in agony as she fell at a breakneck pace toward the ground.

"NO!" Teresa screamed again, sounding as if she was in even more pain than Clare was. Knowing she couldn't do anything to break the fall, she ran anyway. Desperately trying to get to a point where she could catch her beloved friend. It was much too late for that.

She slammed into the ground, hard. The ground shook violently as the warrior met the ground, leaving a perfect circle around the point where she fell. Clare's sword pinned her to the ground threw her stomach.

"Clare, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Teresa said in a dry sob as she fell to her knees beside her comrade. Clare groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Shhh… it's alright. I promise you'll be alright." Teresa forced the lie out of her mouth as she placed her hand on Clare's cheek. There was no way she could tell if Clare was alright or not at this point.

"Teresa… you have to… fight." Clare said in a rough whisper. "Leave me… I'll be fine."

"No I can't just-"

"Leave me!" Clare snapped, and then winced at the pain it caused. Teresa gulped and removed her hand from Clare's burning face. "A-alright, if that's what you want." Teresa's worst fear was that by the time the fight was over, her best friend would be long dead.

"Touching, the murderer has feelings." Priscilla said in a bored tone behind her.

Teresa looked over her shoulder, trembling with rage. "You little bitch." she growled. She stood up, her hands balled into fists. "I'm gonna freaking kill you!" she hissed.

Priscilla didn't show any emotions what so ever. "I'd like to see you try traitor."

"Bitch!" Teresa hissed again. Slowly her eye's changed to a gold color and her face began to distort as she brought her yoki aura to 20%.

"Quite the show off aren't we?" Priscilla mocked the already pissed off warrior.

"Shut up!" Teresa yelled dashing towards the awakened being. Her blade met Priscilla's wrist. Teresa continued to hack away at her with hard and heavy blows. In between attacks Priscilla made a few of her own. They exchanged hits for a few moments until Teresa succeeded in hitting Priscilla's forearm where her blade had been lodged before. The rapidly healing wound reopened again, but Priscilla pretended not to notice and continued to make her own attempt to wound Teresa.

Finally, a small wound was made at the base of the warrior's neck but Teresa made no note of it. They both felt a huge amount of yoki explode behind them. They paused for a moment to look over at Clare who was now healing the very severe wound on her stomach with her yoki.

Clare refused to be left out of the fight. It was her duty to avenge the death of her fallen comrades and she wasn't going to ignore their dying wishes.

Teresa distinctly felt three other familiar auras approaching them at a fast pace. Priscilla felt it too and looked off into the distance slightly curious to see who they belonged too. One by one the three ghosts stopped dead in their tracks. First Miria, then Helen, and of course Uma at the rear.

"Oh look, more human killers. Just lovely." Priscilla said, glaring at the three newly arrived soldiers.

"Oh look, an Abyssal wannabe. LOVELY!" Helen mimicked, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Teresa scowled at the three of them. "You should have just stayed where you were, you'll just get in our way."

"Our? Well how do you explain that?" Miria pointed over to the badly wounded Clare. "Looks like its just you in this fight at the moment and I highly doubt you could take this monster on yourself."

"Well excuse me. I'll have you know wise one that-"

"Oi! Are we here to fight each other, or that?" Helen said, gesturing toward Priscilla who seemed to be enjoying the spark that would perhaps lead to a full blown fight between the ghosts and Teresa.

"This sure is convenient." said an unfamiliar silky smooth voice. They all turned their heads to look at the newly arrived person. She was dressed in the Organization's uniform. She had lazy looking eyes showing that she had an overload of confidence in her abilities. She had long silvery blonde hair that was parted neatly and was well taken care of. "I was sent to take care of Teresa, but it looks like I've come across some rebels too, as well as a rather powerful awakened being. Oh what did I do to deserve a gift like this?"

"Just who the hell are you?" barked Helen.

"I'm sorry, pardon my rudeness." The Claymore smiled at them and did a little curtsey. "I'm called Audrey, and my rank within the organization is number 3."


	17. Illogical?

Alright, well I've been getting a few comments about how the plotline of this fanfic seems "illogical". Sorry but I just have to bring this up so bear with me. I can see where you guys are going with this and I'll admit, me being a perfectionist of my own work, would find this story to be very confusing if I didn't write it. Since the whole abyssal eater's thing, plus the fact that the organization has their hands full with Alicia and Beth, Teresa's and Noel's reincarnation seems pointless.

Guys, keep in mind this is a fan fiction okay? Everything isn't going to be exactly like the manga/anime. I'm well aware of what's going on in the manga and no I didn't just decide to bring those two characters back just for the heck of it (even though it may seem like it). If I told you why I thought of bringing them to life it would spoil the rest of the story and I intend to keep this going on for a long time. So there would really be no point in reading it if I just summarized the mystery ending of the story into a few sentences.

The thing is I want to keep you guys guessing. To me there's nothing like the thrill of a cliffhanger ending. A lot of my favorite book series like Harry Potter (even though the epilog was crappy), the Twilight saga, and House of Night; give you a reason to look forward to the next novel. I'm trying to bring that element into my work as much as I can, for your sake. Cause hey, think about. Each update seems a little more special to you than it would without a dramatic cliffhanger right?

I guess the point is, the fact that this story seems illogical is somewhat intentional so once I finish the "epic" battle with Priscilla and get moving toward the real climax (yes, if you think I'm killing you now just wait) you can look back at the story and be like "Ohhh! Why didn't I see that! Damn it! I feel so stupid!" (yes, dumb blonde girl can outsmart people for a change). If you can't bear the confusion, I won't beg you to keep reading this and no one else is going to force you.

Sorry, I just really had to get that off my chest. If anything else seems really confusing in this besides the fact Teresa and Noel were brought back to life I'll be happy to let you in on a little info if it doesn't spoil the rest of the story for you. I appreciate all the reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying this enough to stick with me until I finish this. Really, it means a lot to me that you guys are reading this, even if you don't post reviews or add it to your favorites. I'll finish the next chapter in a few days so it'll probably be up by Wednesday. So see you guys then.


	18. Chapter 17

This one is really an epic fail. I've been suffering from awful headaches and it feels like Rena from Higurashi sliced my head open with her hatchet. I've been in a very pissed off mood ever since YouTube has slowly been deleting my videos (a majority of them I've put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into) ever since I've gotten a little over 1,000 page views. So desperately trying to protect the ones that are still on my channel. It's very stressful x_x Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter more than I did.

---------------------------------

"Well… shit." cursed Helen, not exactly sure what to make of the newly arrived warrior. Audrey smiled in almost a mocking way. "I'm sorry I've made things so awkward, but I'm just doing my job."

"So your soul purpose is to annoy us to death? Perfect, just perfect." Helen groaned. Audrey ignored Helen and turned her attention on Teresa. "Teresa of the Faint Smile, you are to either return to the Organization or be executed. Which is your choice?"

"I guess that means considering it for later isn't an option?" Teresa said, the tone in her voice and the look on her face showing no sarcasm what so ever.

"I recall I didn't say immediately Teresa."

"Fine, I'm considering it for later."

"What!" growled Helen, a mix of fury and confusion rising up inside her. Uma looked just plain confused. Miria's gaze hadn't changed even the slightest bit. "You mean you were using us just to get Clare on your side? So you two could live in a little fairy tale world being brainwashed by those… those… bastards." Helen said, her tone showing more anger than confusion.

"She said she would consider it Helen, I don't remember her saying yes or no. Or am I just hearing things?" Miria gave Helen a rather stern look. Helen snorted, deciding to keep her mouth shut for once.

"For just this once, Miria is right. I'm only considering the idea. If you're not pleased with that answer, Audrey, I'm not delaying your attempt to behead me." Teresa explained to the Organization's warrior.

"I'm not that dense Teresa. You think I would fight you with that thing around? In this situation I'm going to have to pray that you'll willingly walk back to headquarters with me. Well, when we take care of her."

"You should have been more prepared. Did the organization even think about sending more reinforcements? After all you didn't know how I would react."

"Well…" Audrey let her voice trail off as she glanced over. "There were more but they're a little…distracted."

"Distracted?" Teresa raised her eyebrows in question.

"They're too weak, we felt the fighting going on and I sent them back. They would just get killed right off the bat. Seeing as how watchful the Organization can be with things like this, stronger warriors should be arriving sooner or later."

"Fool. You really think you can survive this fight alone?"

"I'm not exactly alone at the moment am I? We all agree it would be foolish to start a fight amongst ourselves right this second, it'd be pure suicide."

Priscilla had been watching them closely with a curious look on her face. The newly arrived warriors didn't pose much of a threat but it was Audrey she was curious about, seeing as she was the only one that was still within the Organization. Priscilla had countless questions to ask her, but even though the woman seemed very honest, she doubted she would get the information she wanted. _Out of all of them, I'm the bad guy here_. But in her minds eye, she wasn't. Teresa was a traitor, and it was Priscilla's job to kill her. She had killed her once, and she was sure she would be successful for a second time.

There was a sickening noise to the far right as Clare's stomach repaired itself completely. She slowly got to her feet, still a little weak from the loss of blood. It was bad too, blood smeared the front of her outfit and her blade wasn't exactly clean either. There was a puddle of the red liquid where Clare had lay while she healed her wound.

Sensing the warrior's weakness, Priscilla launched her index finger outward, aiming for Clare's heart. Teresa lurched forward toward Clare to block the attack for her. At the same moment Miria had phantomed so she was directly in front of Clare. With a swift motion she raised her blade so it met the awakened being's finger. Miria pushed outward, forcing Priscilla to reduce her finger to normal length.

For a moment Teresa and Miria glared at each other, invisible sparks flew as their eyes met. Electrifying anger and rivalry singed the air making everyone tense. The surge of yoki that was made as Priscilla readied herself for her next move made them tear their gazes off each other. Priscilla took a step toward Teresa and extended her whole right arm, her thumb and pinky finger tucked under her other three fingers so her hand acted like the tip of a sword.

Teresa side stepped it and ducked as Priscilla spun her arm around so it moved back toward the warrior. Helen lengthened her own arm and brought her blade down on Priscilla's forearm, slicing it off with a swift motion.

The awakened being did nothing but flinch and reduce her arm back to its normal size. She looked down at the bloody stump on her arm than looked up to glare at Helen. Instantly her arm began to regenerate, but it would take a while to fully heal, leaving her dominate arm useless for a good portion of the battle. Helen wore a cocky smile, proud she was able to cut off the awakened being's arm. It didn't stay on her lips long as Priscilla vented her anger into her next attack, charging at Helen with her good arm in position for a jab.

"Holy mother of-" Helen yelped, barely able to retreat just before Priscilla's attack met the ground right where she had been standing. Priscilla made a few more attempts to wound Helen before she gave up and turned her attention back onto her main target. Well, wanted to anyway. Uma came up to her from the right, thinking it would be a good idea to attempt to make all attacks from where the awakened being would have a harder time blocking. Sure it may have been just a tad bit more difficult for her, but it wasn't impossible.

Priscilla folded her wings into an awkward position so that her right wing met Uma's blade. She winced as it sliced threw the delicate membrane that coated her wings. It didn't matter; her wings were the easiest off all to grow back. Priscilla reopened her wings with much force, sending Uma to the ground. With an annoyed sigh Priscilla slid the Claymore's blade out of her wing.

"This should be more amusing to use than my bare hands." Priscilla thought aloud, grinning at a defenseless Uma. "Now, let's see if I still remember how to use this thing." In less than a second Priscilla was hovering over the blonde and slammed her blade into her leg. Uma cried out in pain, struggling not to let the salty tears that formed in her eyes to spill past her eyelids.

The awakened being slowly dislodged it from her leg and licked the droplets off blood that clung to the metal, savoring its taste. Sickening? Yes, but it didn't seem that way to Priscilla. To her it was the total opposite of sick. Sure being with Raki so long made it seem very, very wrong. But the taste quickly made her forget the choice she had made long ago. Blood didn't taste all coppery and bitter like it does to humans and Claymore's. How blood and human innards tasted depended greatly on the type of person they were. Uma's tasted sweet, the taste of an innocent. She had committed very few sins in her life span and had little regrets.

Priscilla was distracted from her first taste of nurturing "food" in what seemed to be forever when Miria materialized above her. Clare appeared by her hip and Teresa went for the same spot Uma tried attacking from. "Annoying flies." snorted Priscilla. She spun around so both Miria and Clare narrowly missed her and Priscilla's stolen sword met Teresa's.

With a short but demanding battle cry, Teresa's sword danced around Priscilla, scathing her here and there. With a grunt Priscilla smacked the flat of her blade into Teresa's ribcage, sending her to the ground. She skidded at few yards on her back before she scrambled to her feet and charged at Priscilla again.

Miria lunged at Priscilla from the other side with incredible speed, forcing her upward once more. Both of the attacking warriors weren't expecting Priscilla to make that move. Teresa hadn't had enough time to adapt to everyone's battle tactics, and Miria sure as hell wasn't use to Teresa either. So the result of both of their attacks missing Priscilla, leaving them charging towards each other at high speeds was fairly simple. They ran into each other.

Both desperately tried to prevent it. Teresa slammed her heels into the ground and Miria moved to the left slightly but miscalculated. The impact of metal armor and weaponry along with hard muscle and bone made a very loud _smack_ ring out across the wasteland. Miria's forehead met Teresa's shoulder blade and the force made both warriors crash to the ground.

Teresa gasped under Miria's weight. Miria lay there groaning and rubbing her forehead; in as much shock as Teresa was. "Teresa! Miria!" Clare shouted. Priscilla frowned at the pure stupidity off it. Audrey had her hand over her mouth, trying to figure out if she was surprised or on the verge of a hysterical laugh. Helen however, was laughing hysterically despite herself. Teresa was the first to come to her senses. "Get off me you clumsy idiot!" she hissed, very annoyed and ticked off.

"Wahugh?" Miria blinked a few times then her eyes grew wide and she flung herself off Teresa, just as ticked off and annoyed.

Teresa got to her feet, rubbing her sore neck. "It's called getting out off the way oh smart one. The one thing they don't need to teach you while you're training." she growled, looking like she was trying to puff up like an angry cat would.

"I didn't see _you_ trying to get out of the way _Teresa_." The two of them didn't say anything after that. They just stood there, jaws and fists clenched, completely oblivious to the fact Priscilla was getting just as annoyed as they were and was preparing for another attack.

Audrey flung herself in front of them, easily deflecting Priscilla's finger. "Now isn't the time for dealing with power struggles!" she snapped at the two of them, making them look at her with a "what the hell just happened?" look. "Idiots." Audrey murmured.

Helen took a few gasps for air as she stopped laughing. "Okay, I get it. Time to get serious. You ready Clare? We're going to get Uma's sword back. So at least _we_ can fight Priscilla while _they_ fight over you."

"Who says we've been fighting over Clare?" Teresa snapped at Helen.

"Seriously, you need to calm down, a lot. You too Miria. Like Audrey said, we can deal with power issues later. Either you guys get a grip, or just leave. You have no place in this fight if you're going to ignore it so bluntly." Helen said, glaring at the two strongest warriors in the group. Everyone seemed equally stunned at Helen's sudden change of attitude._ Looks like even the loudmouth can have a serious side._ Teresa thought, sighing to herself.

"You too girlie." Helen turned her gaze onto Audrey. "Blocking that attack was the only move I've seen you do the whole time you've been here. Looks to me like you're just waiting for us to get worn down before you fight with us. Telling us you got rid of the other warriors was sort of a tell tale. Right Clare? You've been paying more attention than I have."

Clare nodded. "Exactly, she's just been standing there, watching us fight with an ugly smirk on her face."

_Shit! I should have been more careful_. Audrey felt sweat accumulate on the back of her neck and she was found guilty. That was indeed her plan, why she sent the other warriors away. It was her plan to sit back and watch the fight until they all either got killed, or won, leaving them very weak and in no condition to fight a fresh warrior.

"Just get the hell out of-" Helen stopped and they all turned to face Priscilla. She had landed and was look out into the distance with a panicked look on her face.

"What is she doing?" Uma gasped.

"Shh! Listen!" Clare said in a hushed voice. Sure enough, the sound of hoof beats could be made out. They were very faint, but they were there. They didn't dare move as they stood there, listening as the steady rhythm got louder and louder. Soon the silhouette of a man on horseback could be seen on the eastern horizon. They closer he got the more Priscilla's expression grew fearful, and Clare's got hopeful.

As the cloaked man halted his worn out sorrel stallion Clare's and Priscilla's voice cried out in unison. "Raki! What on earth are you doing here?"


	19. I'm so sorry you guys

I'm so so SO sorry it's taking me so long for the next update. I feel really bad about just leaving you guys at another dramatic cliff hanger. Seriously I could write a few pages on how terribly sorry I am. Well you see I've been having some problems with the next chapter so I have a question for you guys. Would you want Riful to appear in the next chapter?

I've been debating about that with myself. If Riful appears there will be just a bunch of pointless fighting for another chapter or two and I really hate to make a fighting scene go on for that long cause it sounds like it'll be kind of boring for you guys. On the other hand if she doesn't appear the fighting will stop and the next few chapters will be very anti climatic and pointless while I build up toward the next major event. It really doesn't matter if Riful appears or not so either you get no excitement for a few chapters, or pointless fighting first then no excitement for a few chapters. Originally Riful wasn't suppose to appear but then I got one of my brilliant ideas that once again single handedly screwed everything up.

Again I'm so sorry it's taking so long *makes a sad puppy face*. It's just I really wasn't sure if I should bring Riful into it. I've written about three different version of the chapter and read threw all three of them a gazillion times. Eventually I ended up throwing my hands in the air and saying "ah, screw it." and left it alone for a few days. Right now I have the chapter set up so it could go either way. Please tell me what you think. In a PM, a review, I don't care just tell me.

I've also been having a bunch of personal issues I have to deal with that have been on my mind so I can't exactly focus. I wouldn't be having this problem if I didn't get so sidetracked on other things so easily. Just a lot of family matters gone wrong basically… It sucks that I decided to write this whole fanfic at the worst possible time. Again tell me what you think and your ideas will be taken into consideration. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 18

I finally finished it, yay! Just to warn you guys, my interest in Raki is zero, so it probably won't be the reunion most of you were hoping for. I will have a lot of Raki in the next chapter so don't yell at me just yet. I mean come on it's not like I'm going to drop the whole fight seen for a mushy heart felt moment. I'm as tired as humanly possible so as soon as I'm done typing this sentence I will most likely go to bed and hopefully sleep threw the whole school day so I don;'t have to wake up to a face full of snow (yes I live in a lovely state where it snows in April and sometimes into May if the weather hates us enough :P)

-----------------

Clare's heart felt like it might burst with joy. He was alive! Sure the whole seven years they were apart she'd known down to the core of her heart he wasn't going to die until they met again. Still, seeing it with her own two eyes and knowing she hadn't been lying to herself all these years filled her to the brim with nothing but happiness. She was rooted to the spot. In the back of her mind she was afraid that Raki would dissolve into thin air any moment now.

"Aw, the little brat's grown up." crooned Helen, mentally pulling Clare out of her fear. They all watched as Raki looked Priscilla up and down nervously, and then allowed his gaze to fall upon each warrior until lastly, his eyes met Clare's.

The young man gasped when he saw blood splattered on the front of Clare's outfit, and the large tear that signaled where her wound had been. "Looks like you guys got into a bloodbath." he said, doing his best to smile. "C'mon, we can all talk this over like civilized-"

Just then Pricilla flung herself in front of him as if to protect him. "Raki, get out of here!" Priscilla said, breathless with fear. "They'll kill you!"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Give me one good reason why they would."

"They don't give a damn about who they kill Raki. Those monsters would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

"Hey now, looking around I only see one monster in front of me." Teresa said with arched eyebrows.

"Shut your mouth!" Priscilla hissed. She wanted to attack but she was afraid the rest of them would make an attempt to wound or kill Raki while her back was turned.

"Whether you want to face the facts or not, it's nothing but the truth. The kid is in twice the danger with you than he would be with us. You can't starve yourself forever and expect not to lose control around him."

"I told you to shut your damned mouth!" Priscilla said shakily, trying not to look like she was on the verge of tears. She knew it was true.

"Look at yourself; you're almost nothing but skin and bones."

"Teresa, are you trying to get the girl to eat him?" Miria said, glaring at Teresa, who rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Well _sorry _I'm just trying to make a point here."

"It looks like you're trying to make this situation even worse than it is just for kicks."

"It looks like you're trying to be a pain in the ass just for kicks."

"Hello! Again with the rivalry issues! This isn't a very great time right now!" Helen bellowed at the two of them.

"Sorry, sorry." Teresa sighed. "If a certain someone wasn't such a-"

"Okay, you know what? You're the one that's being a pain in the ass right now Teresa." Helen snorted.

"Don't you dare call me a pain in the ass."

"Alright, how about everyone just shuts up?" Clare snapped at them. "I know you all don't exactly get along very well but we have a few very important and confusing matters we have to work out right now, and we have to work them out _together_."

They all stood still, watching the fuming Claymore in slight surprise. Poor Raki was growing nervous. He knew Claymores naturally had an aggressive nature, but Clare did her best not to be that way around him seven years ago. She almost never yelled, unless of course something was pushing her patience to the limit or they were in danger. Here she was, barking at her comrades looking like she would be perfectly happy if she could punch their faces in. Clare was showing leadership too. Usually Clare would do whatever the heck she wanted to and not care if anyone decided to follow her or not. But now she was _demanding_ they shut up and listen to what she had to say.

And, did Priscilla just say "damn"? The whole time they traveled together he didn't hear her utter one swear word, even under her breath. To see her get angry enough to swear really got him worried. _I'm missing something here_.

"Please get out of here Raki!" Priscilla was begging now. "I don't want you to get hurt… so please… just leave."

"I promise you Priscilla, I'll be fine." Raki reassured her. "Now, as I was saying, there's no reason for you guys to fight."

"I can think of a few reasons." Teresa snorted, who was receiving glares from Miria.

"Raki you shouldn't be traveling with her, it's dangerous." Clare snapped. "I need to avenge the death of my comrades, so Priscilla needs to die."

"And that bitch killed me." Teresa growled, sending a fierce look toward Priscilla.

"That too."

"You deserve to die Teresa." Priscilla hissed. "You killed humans, and as you know that is strictly against the rules. As penalty I will take your head."

"Oh yeah, sure, like you haven't killed any humans little girl."

That remark made Priscilla tremble with uncontrollable rage. She refused to face the facts now. Teresa was the murderer here, she wasn't.

"Why are you just standing there? Do something about it." challenged Teresa.

"Gladly." Priscilla forgot about her fear of Raki being attacked and accepted Teresa's challenge. She lunged at Teresa. Their blades met but Priscilla struck with so much force she pushed Teresa across the barren waste land. Without seconds to waste, Clare and Helen came to Priscilla from the sides, and Miria from above.

There was a big crash as the ground shook from the impact and a cloud of dust and dirt rose into the air. Raki held his breath, hoping for the best. There was no way he could stop beings with a magnitude of power this great. The only thing he could to was watch while they tore each other apart. To his relief, Priscilla had managed to scurry out of the way before the Claymores struck her, leaving their blades nestled into the earth. "We need to focus on getting Uma's sword back for the time being." Miria said, eyeing Priscilla nervously and yanking her blade out of the ground.

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell you guys, but who listens to me?" Helen replied before extending her arm and making a weak attempt to graze Priscilla's good arm. It was easily blocked.

"Right, Helen and Teresa, I want you two to distract her while Clare and I try to take off Priscilla's arm. Got it?" Miria told them. They nodded, showing they understood before they made their moves. Teresa ran in a neat circle around Priscilla, holding her gaze out of the corner of her eye. She let a smirk plant itself on her lips as the awakened being stood there blinking, trying to figure out what Teresa was planning. The blonde watched calmly as the look in Priscilla's eyes went from confusion to anger.

"Stop trying to make a fool out of me!" she roared, trying to hit Teresa with the sword she had stolen. The warrior slowed her pace so Priscilla ended up striking the ground directly in front of her. Teresa simply hopped over the sword and continued to circle Priscilla.

Suddenly Priscilla felt a small burst of yoki behind her. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Helen hurling her arm toward her head. The awakened being was barely able to side step the attack, only to have it whirl around and come back at her like a boomerang. Priscilla was about to block it when she felt a surge of Teresa's yoki. By the movement of it told Priscilla she was about to make an attempt to slice off her leg.

Not having any choice, Priscilla jumped backwards toward the only spot she was sure their attacks wouldn't be able to hit her. What she didn't know was that she was moving towards a waiting Clare and Miria.

Clare was soon visible out of the corner of Priscilla's eye. It was too late to doge. Clare used her quicksword instead of her windcutter this time. The only difference between the two was that the quicksword was much more accurate so it allowed Clare to target her weak points with much more ease.

Priscilla winced at the deafening sound of the fast moving blade and the cuts that seemed to appear all at once. In the awakened being's moment of disorientation, Miria appeared in front of Priscilla. With a swift movement of her arm, Miria's blade dug into Priscilla's wrist. It didn't go all the way threw and cut off her hand, but it was enough to get her to drop Uma's sword.

Uma then moved faster than she ever had in her life the second Priscilla let go of her precious sword. She rejoiced internally when her hand grasped its hilt. Uma would have when all out and hugged it if she wasn't standing so close to Priscilla.

"Hmph." Priscilla snorted as she retreated to a spot where she wasn't surrounded by warriors. "I didn't _need_ it anyway." she scoffed, looking down at the deep wound on her wrist. It was nothing she needed to worry about to much just as long as she was careful not to overuse it. Priscilla's dominate arm was useable but it wasn't fully healed yet. She would have to wait awhile longer if she wanted it to be at full strength.

"You're all really starting to get annoying." Priscilla said in a bored tone. Miria's eyes widened as she felt the magnitude of the next attack. The rest of them felt it as well and were already scattering. Priscilla extended the blade-like strips of thin bone on her wings, and sent them towards the running warriors with so much speed and force it would be a miracle if they were able to doge.

Time seemed to speed up from that moment onward. Uma screamed in agony as one of the blades went threw her elbow and curled around her arm so she was unable to pull herself free. To make matters worse the sheer force of it dislocated her whole arm from its socket, leaving it limp and useless. Seconds later Helen could also be heard screaming as well. Two of them caught her, one went threw the small of her back and the other threw her shoulder. She was left pinned face down in the dirt with her sword lying out of reach.

The rest were more fortunate. Clare was able to turn around at the last second and hold up her sword to hopefully block the attack. She was able too, but the force of the attack ran the edge of her blade into her shoulder. The blonde skidded a few feet before she was able to stop and remove her sword.

Teresa was able to doge but as the blade passed her it caught the base of her chest leaving a gash across her upper body. As another blade passed her it left a deep wound on her left ankle so she would be forced to limp for awhile. Miria of course phantomed at the last second but only to be hit by another blade that nested itself in the back of her knee. She flinched at cut herself free then looked around at the other warriors to see what kind of damage had been done.

Miria wasn't exactly sure if she should have been crying out in panic or breathing out a huge sigh of relief. The attack had managed to get all of them, no surprise there. On the bright side nothing vital was hit, but Uma and Helen were badly wounded and would need time to heal themselves.

"Ugh…" Helen moaned as she struggled to get to her feet, but couldn't. Uma had managed to cut her arm free and starting running away franticly, trying to get to a place where she could heal herself. Priscilla took this as an opportunity to finish off Uma. She launched some more of the blades at her. Knowing Uma would be unable to doge, Miria phantomed and body slammed her, pushing her out of the way.

"Th-thanks Miria-san." Uma said trembling with wide eyes, realizing what her fate would have been if Miria hadn't shoved her out of the way in time. "Don't mention it." Miria panted.

Helen was screaming and shouting in anger and frustration now. "Damn it… damn it… DAMN IT!" Her yoki aura engulfed her as she tried to lengthen her arm. "Move!" she yelled at her unresponsive arm. Finally, it managed to lurch forward than extend toward her sword. Priscilla wouldn't have any of it. Yet another blade penetrated Helen's forearm, stopping it in its tracks. "You _bitch_!" Helen snarled.

Priscilla smiled smugly. "Don't worry; I'm not one to make my enemies suffer. I'll make it quick."

"You're already making me suffer." Helen sighed looking like she was giving up.

"Helen!" Clare cried, dashing toward her comrade. Miria was on the move too. Before they could get to her, Priscilla launched some more of her blades at Helen with even more speed and power than the last attack she had made. This attack was meant to kill very quickly.

Someone screamed loudly, but no one was sure who. I could have been Clare, Miria, or Uma. What they all feared was that scream belonged to Helen, and it was the last one she might make. They all heard the ground crack on impact and a thick cloud of dust surrounded the spot where Helen's body was. Uma was already sobbing and Clare was on the verge of tears. Miria's face was very grim and she was trying very hard to keep her eyes from flowing with salty tears.

The dusty cloud cleared and what they saw surprised everyone. There hunched over Helen's body was none other than Deneve. Both her swords were drawn and she crossed them in an X shape on her back, blocking the attack. However a few of the blades hit her in the back where it wasn't covered. Her arms trembled as Priscilla's blades tried to shove her into the ground. There was a rather large crack in the ground where Deneve crouched over her beloved friend.

"You sure have a big mouth for someone who gets stuck in situations like these all the time." Deneve grunted.

"Me? How many times have I had to save your butt?" Helen said grinning over her shoulder at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Deneve? What are you doing here?" Miria asked with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Do you know how annoying Noel can be? Helen's twice as annoying but at least she has some intelligence." Teresa threw her head back and laughed at that comment. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I heard that!" said a voice. They all turned to see the spiky haired tomboy standing there with her hands on her hips. "That's no reason to run off on me though."

Deneve grunted. "Oi, do you think someone can help me out here? I'm kinda stuck. My arms are getting sore and at this rate the awakened being's attack is going to go right threw me."

"Ah right, sorry." Miria mumbled. She lurched forward and with a swift movement of her sword she cut the tentacle-like blades from Deneve and Helen. Deneve winced and got to her feet. Helen breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling having skin that felt just like leather jammed into your back.

Deneve helped Helen to her feet. "You know Deneve; you're a lot heavier than you look." Helen said with a huge grin on her face. "Oh shut it." Deneve muttered back. She helped Helen over to the spot where Uma sat while she was slowly regenerating her arm. "Be careful, okay?" Helen said, catching Deneve's eyes.

"I will be." Deneve promised as she went over to join the other warriors. "So, we meet again Priscilla." Noel said. "It's quite amazing you've lived up until now. You've gotten stronger too. I look forward to fighting you."

Priscilla looked Noel up and down on confusion. "You're… alive." she said, rather puzzled. "I thought… Teresa killed you."

"I killed her? Ha!" Teresa snorted. "You're the one that killed her idiot."

Priscilla scowled at her. "Shut it already, I'm tired of your lies."

"You think I'm lying? It's nothing but the truth."

"Just die already!" Priscilla shouted. She used her right arm to attack now, seeing as it was healed all the way. The awakened being charged at Teresa and attempted an upper cut. Teresa stepped backward to avoid it and brought her sword down onto Priscilla's shoulder. The awakened being hissed angrily and smacked Teresa in the head with her other hand.

Three gashes appeared on the side of Teresa's face where Priscilla struck her. Teresa glared at Priscilla with yellow eyes and spat out a few drops of blood that got into her mouth. Just then Miria and Deneve came up to Priscilla from the sides. Priscilla used her wings to block their attacks and reopened them, sending them skidding across the ground on their backs.

Noel jumped up and attempted to strike Priscilla in her head. Priscilla opened her mouth and her tongue shot out like a frog's. Before Noel had time to react it curled around her neck and Priscilla slammed her into the ground. Noel growled in frustration and was back on her feet in seconds.

Now they all realized slowly that before Priscilla had been overestimating them and testing their abilities. Now she was toying them. Teresa was one of the first to find this out and it obviously didn't give her a warm fuzzy feeling.

Watching Teresa increase her yoki levels was something every single one of those warriors wouldn't forget. Raw and terrifying power seemed to radiate from her body as her muscles got a slight bulge to them. You could make out a pair of pointed teeth against her pale lips if you looked closely. It was then Priscilla froze up like the warrior she was before she awakened.

Priscilla felt her heart rate quicken as blood pounded in her ears. Her breath came in deep shuddering gasps. It wasn't just her. All the warriors seemed to freeze in the presence of Teresa's superior power. "Now then, not so strong now are we." Teresa said to Priscilla tauntingly.

Trying desperately not to look as scared as she felt, Priscilla attempted to stab Teresa again, but that only resulted in getting her fingers cut off. No one else dared to interfere with this one on one fight for fear they might not come out alive. Nothing any of them had seen before could match Teresa's strength and speed. It was at that moment they found out why Teresa was thought to be the strongest warrior of all time.

------------------

Tabatha noticed that Galatea was getting uneasy with every passing minute. "Is something wrong Galatea?" she finally plucked up the courage to ask.

Galatea didn't say anything for awhile. "Not much we could do anyway…" she mumbled.

"Ah, okay." Tabatha looked Galatea up and down questioningly. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright…" Tabatha murmured. "They're fighting aren't they, Miria's group and Clare's group?"

Galatea sighed. "Yes they are."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"If it gets out of hand we will. They're handling things pretty well at the moment though."

"Right." Tabatha looked down at the ground beneath her feet. "I'm… worried about them."

"I am too Tabatha, I am too."


	21. Chapter 19

It was unbelievably fun writing this chapter. Then again I was on a sugar high on a Saturday night when I wrote most of this, so everything seemed fun at the time. Hey if your mom is big on the whole Easter egg thing when your all "I am way to old for this crap", you would enjoy the night you have to yourself before you're humiliated. Only good thing is you get to boil the piss out of those damn eggs before you do anything with them (I like fire... no I'm not psycho, honest). The idea of making artwork for this thing as been bugging be for awhile. I don't want to get involved for a few reasons. 1.) I tried drawing characters from Claymore before and you have no idea how much I suck. 2.) I'm already working on another artwork project I was stupid enough to get into. 3.) I'm just to damn lazy and I think it's a waste of ink and paper. Well I hope you enjoy this update, as always.

PS: With the whole "Deneve has a way with animals" thing, I just thought it would suit her. She's not a very social character and well from personal experience animals can see threw any kind of wall you build around your emotions. So yes, I am saying that somewhere in that stone heart Deneve's, is an incredibly nice person.

------------------------------

Clarice let out a sigh as she tried to make herself comfortable on the forest floor with half of Miata on her lap. Miata had insisted that they kept moving ever since they left Rabona. The girl had recently worn herself out and allowed them to rest. The mid afternoon sun beat down on them without mercy. Even in the shade they couldn't escape its heat. Clarice brushed off a bead of sweat that had formed on her brow. The burnet was utterly exhausted from traveling non stop for so long.

Something was bothering Miata. She kept picking her head up and looking around nervously and then reluctantly setting her head back down on Clarice's lap. Clarice didn't bother to ask what the matter was because she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of her. A bush across from them rustled violently. Miata jumped up and snatched her sword up. Clarice didn't do anything because she knew for sure it couldn't be a youma or anything that would be a real threat.

Sure enough a dog crept its way out of the bushes carrying the bloody corpse of a ferret in its powerful jaws. No, it wasn't a dog. It was too big to be a dog but to small to be a wolf, but then again neither one of them had seen a wolf with their own eyes before. Clarice felt Miata relax as all possibilities of a threat faded. Slowly the girl lowered herself back into the softness of Clarice's lap.

The dog was frozen in its spot, eyeing the two of them. Clarice couldn't help but stare into its eyes, transfixed by their color. They were a pale blue, so pale they were almost silver like the eyes of a Claymore. Clarice smirked as she got a funny picture in her head. How ironic would it be if they put the flesh and blood of youma into dogs instead? After all weren't dogs were claimed to be man's best friend? It would be funny to see a cloaked man from the organization leading huge white dogs towards towns infected with youma and let them run around as they searched for the man eating creature. It would be too cruel to do that to perfectly innocent animals though. Then again wasn't it cruel to do that to humans as well? Being a Claymore you constantly feel the presence of something evil lurking in the depths of your soul. It changed you dramatically, physically and mentally. Eventually all Claymores either die, or awaken. Awakening is just like dying, it sucks away every shred of your humanity, only your memories before the incident remain. _You never know how much time you have left. _Clarice thought solemnly.

---------------------------

It was a conversation Priscilla had with Raki often. '_Is there anyway to turn you back into a human, or even a Claymore?'_ He would demand. '_No.'_ she was forced to say over and over. It would usually end there but sometimes Raki would press her knowledge farther, but he would always find defeat in his theory of turning her back into a human. Perhaps there was a way to turn her back but Priscilla didn't have any knowledge of such methods. It was weird, awakening was supposed to erase you humanity but yet Priscilla found she still had some. Of course awakened beings could act like humans, seeing as they were once one.

Priscilla was different. She never pretended to act like a human, she just did. She would always bawl her eyes out when feasting on the guts of human beings, which was not normal. Priscilla had vowed to Raki never to eat human guts again. '_Maybe, you could eat animals instead of humans?_' he has asked her once. '_It has to be human._' From then on Raki helped her keep her promise. He would always find a way to distract her when she had cravings. They were a team.

Now Priscilla felt the memories of their past teamwork blur as she fought with Teresa. Every minute she released more of her power, locking small bits of her true self away in the darkness where it would be forgotten for a long time. _You never know how much time you'll have left._ What was left of her humanity reminded her. It was true, and at this rate her time would run out much too soon.

---------------------------

Teresa was beginning to tire quickly, Priscilla was too. They had fought one on one for what seemed to be hours. _Will this fight never end?_ Teresa asked herself. It had to end, and there had to be a victor. Teresa wasn't going to let Priscilla be the lucky one. All of Priscilla's moves were based on instinct and fear. She was attacking blindly like a cornered rat would to a cat. Her new comrades didn't dare interfere with their fight; they're smarter than Teresa gives them credit for. She was surprised to see Clare standing off to the side as well. Wasn't she the one who had so much anger toward Priscilla?

_Oh well, when this is all over I'll let Clare do the honors of lopping her head off_. Teresa thought. Teresa found it easier to block as the awakened beings attack as the battle raged on. Teresa had fallen into a rhythm. _Left, right, down, above, right_… Priscilla's attacks were becoming too predictable as she became too tired to do much else than deliver simple jabs.

This was getting boring. Teresa found a break in Priscilla's rushed attacks and was able to detach one of her wings. They both stopped. Teresa watched Priscilla stare at her back in panic. "Looks like… you won't be… flying… anytime… soon." Teresa panted. Priscilla growled and lunged, but missed. Teresa sliced Priscilla's back right down the middle. Her back was her weak spot. Priscilla screamed a deafening inhuman cry as fuchsia blood poured from her back. She crouched on the ground like a cripple, trembling with fear and pain.

Before anyone could do anything else a cry rang out from the other side of their battlefield. Teresa cocked her head in the direction the noise came from. It was that brat. "Please just stop, I can't take it anymore!" he moaned. He slid off his horse, who was showing obvious signs of sheer terror in his eyes. "I've been searching for you from seven years Clare. If I had known you held such a grudge against Priscilla I still would have brought her anyway. It's not her fault Clare, none of this is Priscilla's fault. She killed Teresa only out of fear. Why can't anyone see that?"

Clare opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Teresa. "Excuse me but don't you see how much better off you are without this filth around young man?" she sighed. "It's only a matter of time before she looses control and kills you. You're lucky you've lived for this long. You're lucky you were able to even see Clare."

Raki shook his head franticly. "The real Priscilla wouldn't do that. She's just like you Clare; she had two sides to her."

Everyone froze at Raki's comment. Two sides? Awakened beings didn't have two sides. Or did they? "Young man, did you say that this girl… has two different personalities?" Miria asked. Yes, she had learned many things while she studied the organization. It wasn't abnormal for a Claymore to act differently when they partially awaken. Perhaps if Miria had met Clare, Helen, and Deneve before they had partially awakened, she would find herself knowing totally different people. It was a theory the Miria had always had. Maybe when one is on the verge of awakening, then is pulled back, they also take on the youma's personality. Then perhaps, Priscilla wasn't fully awakened.

"Yes, Priscilla has two very different sides to her." Raki conformed.

"Amazing." breathed Miria.

"Wait, but I _saw_ her awaken right in front of me!" Clare said, shaking her head. There was no way anyone could have pulled her back."

They all stopped for a moment to look towards Priscilla. She was in her human form now, naked, drenched in her own blood, and utterly vulnerable. "Well I'm sure there is one person who might know what the hell is going on with Prissy here." Teresa said, glancing over her shoulder toward none other than Audrey. "I'm surprised you've stayed here, you had the perfect opportunity to run away."

Audrey swallowed, doing a good job of looking more confident than she felt. "I'm not a coward." she muttered blankly.

"Yeah well, I'll give you that much." Teresa said with her famous smile planted on her face.

"I said the next time I cross paths with you rebels, I won't hesitate to fight you."

"Wait, what about Priscilla?" Clare asked, glancing at Priscilla nervously. Raki was crouched down by her now, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders and trying to soothe her.

"We can't kill her now Clare. She's vital if we plan on finding a way to release ourselves from this… curse that was placed on us." Miria said with a troubled look on her face. She wasn't exactly fond of letting Priscilla survive. Clare gritted her teeth and zeroed her gaze on the vulnerable girl. _Oh once you prove to be useless scum, just you wait…_ _I'll make you wish you were never born. _She thought to herself smugly

"Right, anyway." Teresa pointed her sword at Audrey. "I'll make a deal with you. You can either come with us peacefully, tell us everything we need to know, and then we'll let you go unharmed, sounds good doesn't it? Or we can do it the hard way and beat your ass into the ground until you beg for mercy. Now, what will it be missy?"

Audrey's eyes narrowed and she grasped the hilt of her sword. "I can't pass up an opportunity like this one. It'll give me a chance to test my abilities."

"Quite the stuck up one, aren't we?" Helen shouted. She had healed her wounds, but it was sloppy work seeing as she wasn't very skilled at healing. She could only manage to heal the skin to keep any more blood from escaping. Helen was standing, but it was doubtful she could manage anything else. Uma who was kneeling next to her was doing a more thorough job on her arm, carefully sealing up the muscle and cracks in the bone that had been made. "Ya made the wrong choice; you'll be going threw a whole lot of pain now."

"Very convincing Helen, seeing as you can barely stand." Deneve snorted, looking slightly amused.

"What'd you mean? I can fight!" Helen protested.

Miria cleared her throat, getting Deneve's and Helen's attention. "Helen, I would forbid you from fighting but you won't pay any attention to me anyway, so I'm not going to bother. The rest of you go all out on Audrey. Don't hold back, but keep in mind I want her alive."

Audrey felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She knew she wouldn't last long against all these warriors. You could out smart youma, seeing as they weren't very bright creatures. It was harder to outsmart warriors. With this bunch a theory like that was out of the question. They had been alive much longer than the average warrior. They knew every little trick in book. Oh well, if she was going down she was going down with pride at least.

Teresa made the first move. She dashed forward and made an attempt to smack Audrey in the head with the flat of her blade. Audrey managed to block it and send Teresa flying. As much as she wanted to she could harm Noel or Teresa, in was strictly against the organization's orders. "_Bring them back unharmed, you know why_." Yes, she knew why. It was a difficult task but someone had to do it. She would have to make an attempt to kill off the other warriors before she dealt with the two she was sent after. Audrey merely stood her ground and deflected any attack that came her way. When a few came at once she would occasionally move to avoid getting hit. She knew she couldn't keep this up for very long but she had to try.

Like she predicted, she didn't last very long. The warriors encircled her, so she tried to jump. Their leader Miria smacked her in the head when she came up, sending her plummeting to the ground. When Audrey came down someone caught her, and then she felt someone punch her in the gut, hard. It sent a small amount of blood up her throat and out of her mouth. Like she felt herself do once before, she fainted, leaving her venerable to the rebels.

"Quickly, someone get a suppressant!" Miria barked. Helen stepped forward and popped one into the warrior's mouth. She clamped Audrey's mouth shut so she was forced to bite in half. Noel, who was the one who caught Audrey, hoisted the woman onto her shoulder. "I'm not going to carry the bitch the whole way you know." she muttered.

"That's fine Noel, I was thinking about tying her to the boy's horse if he'll let us." Miria said looking over at the boy and a small smile crept onto her face. "Although, I don't think we'll get an answer out of him anytime soon."

That was because Raki was practically being hugged to death by Clare. They held each other tightly, more than glad to have each other back into their lives. Surprisingly it was Clare who was crying, not Raki. "All these years I've told myself you were alright, but the longer it took to find you the more I was afraid I was lying to myself." she sobbed. Poor Raki didn't know what to do. His face was a bright red and all he could manage to do is pat her softly on the back. Who knew Clare could be so emotional? "Clare…" he whispered. "I didn't know you doubted me this much." The boy managed to whisper. "Well, I'm alive if that's proof enough for you that I'm not weak like back then."

Suddenly Priscilla jumped up and pushed Raki away from Clare, despite the fact she could barely move. Clare drew her sword and pointed it at Priscilla, ready to attack. "Clare, put it away, now." Miria barked. The blonde hesitated, and then slowly put her sword back as if it pained her to do so. "Let me be the one to say that we all need to get along here." Raki said smiling. Clare ruffled his hair with her hand. "Smartass kid." she murmured. Priscilla was about to lunge at Clare but Raki held her back.

"My God will someone get that girl some clothes." Teresa sighed.

"Well I don't exactly see any spare outfits lying around on the ground Teresa." Miria snapped, who was obviously in a very bad mood. Teresa glared at Miria. "I'm not exactly fond of that tone you're using with me. Stop talking to me like you're my superior."

"Ah crap, well here we go again." Helen sighed. "Well it's better if they fight now while they're both rather tired." Deneve said. While they weren't watching she had soothed the terrified horse over to her. "Priscilla isn't in any condition to walk so she'll be riding on the horse with Audrey. Check your travel packs for some rope to tie Audrey up with, I'm sure at least one of you as some."

Sure enough Clare and Uma, who had finally healed her arm, found some and handed it over to Deneve. Deneve tied Audrey's hands and feet together than plopped her onto the horses back like a rag doll. She worked carefully to tie Audrey into saddle so she wouldn't slip and breaking threw the rope wouldn't be an option. Raki had convinced Priscilla to get on the horse behind Audrey. The instant the girl got on the horses back he attempted to bolt, not very pleased on having a monster on his back.

Deneve patted his neck and whispered nothing in particular in his ear until he clamed down. "The whole time I've known you I haven't seen this side of you before Deneve." Helen said, putting her hands on her hips. "Who knew you had a way with animals?" Deneve shrugged. "I guess I've always gotten along with them. Now about those two…"

Miria and Teresa were still going at it. "I didn't see you doing much on the battlefield." Teresa snarled, looking more and more like a feral cat that was ready to strike.

"That's because you were the one who was practically begging for a fight." Miria hissed, who was having her patience pushed to the limits.

"Oi, Oi!" Helen yelled over them. "We're getting ready to leave. If you don't stop screaming your heads off and acting immature any time soon we're gonna leave you behind."

Miria and Teresa glared at each other before they turned away. "Alright, we'll find a camping spot for tonight. After we all get some rest we'll search for a permanent one, well, one we could stay in until we get this mess straightened out anyway." Miria told her friends and comrades. "Once we've found our base camp we'll get the other teams and bring them there, alright?" The warriors nodded in agreement (not including Teresa). "Right, let's move out."

--------------------------------

"Looks like the fighting's stopped." said Galatea.

"That's a relief. What are the damages?" Tabatha asked Galatea.

"Helen is badly wounded, but it's not life threatening if she slows down and takes it easy. Uma's arm was shattered, but she managed to take care of that. She's a little weak from using so much of her yoki towards healing, but again she'll be fine is she takes it easy. Teresa is limping from a wound in her ankle, and Clare is a little weak from blood loss." Galatea explained.

"That many warriors took part in the fight? Wow, well it's a relief everyone is alright." Tabatha sighed, looking skyward.

"There's something I find disturbing though…" Galatea said with a troubled look on her face.

"Oh, what is that?"

"A warrior from the organization got involved and it appears that they gave her suppressants, knocked her out, and they're taking her with. Looks like they managed to get the awakened being to come with them as well."

"_What_?" Tabatha shot Galatea a sideways glance.

"Odd isn't it?" Galatea said smiling. "I suppose you want to go check it out?"

"Yes I do. Come one." Tabatha said, marching off towards the general area her friends were in. Galatea chuckled and followed her.


	22. Chapter 20

Well here it is, the one and only chapter 20. Whoop-de-freaking-doo. It's probably filled with typos and I'm sorry about that. I'll go back and try to fix them when I don't feel like chewing someone's head off. I'm nervous about this whole swine flu crap going around. It's at level 5 now, which is kind of scary. According to the progarm The Last Day's on Earth, we're overdue for a huge epidemic so we had it coming. Don't be stupid. Don't be all cool about it because a little fear is healthy when it comes to stuff like this. Right, well we're not doing much in school anymore since we only have about 22 days left so I have more time to work on other things, like this fan fiction. For some odd reason I still feel like crap though, but I'll save acting like selfish bitch for May 11th, which according to Chris Levings is International Feel Sorry For Yourself Day. You don't know how much I'm looking forward to it xD. Hope you all enjoy the update, and have a wonderful early International Feel Sorry For Yourself Day :D

---------------------------------------------

They had settled down in an area that was well shielded by thick brush and trees on the edge of the western territories, despite the fact they knew Priscilla didn't belong there of all places. Of course there was much arguing about this between Teresa and Miria. Teresa declared that they should settle down as far south as they could. Miria on the other hand pointed out how they weren't capable of traveling so far with the conditions they were in at the moment, and said they should take shelter in the safety of the nearest forest.

Teresa then blamed their condition on how bad Miria's leadership skills were. That struck Miria in a soft spot, but she came back with fierceness anyway, blaming Teresa for being so reckless. Their yelling match continued on for some time before Helen let out a huge groan and said, "Look, I'm tired and hungry and I want rest _now_." then promptly marched off towards the forest, not caring if anyone followed. Slowly, they all followed her like sheep. Teresa stood there and stared after them, feeling a little hurt that Clare had left with them. With a sigh she gave in and followed at the rear of the pack.

---------------------------------------------

While they were setting up camp, Miria brought up something she'd noticed on the battle field. "Say, Noel." she started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Noel said, picking up her head so her eyes met Miria's.

"I noticed that back when we were fighting Priscilla and you arrived, you said something like 'We meet again Priscilla, it looks like you've gotten stronger. I look forward to fighting you'"

Noel blinked a few times, puzzled Miria brought up such a topic. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Chelsea mention you've lost a good portion of your memory? So… you shouldn't be able to remember Priscilla."

The tomboy's eyes widened. "I… really shouldn't be able to remember such things."

"Ha, she got some of her memory back without even knowing it." Helen said. "Kind of pathetic if you ask me."

"How would you know? You've never gotten amnesia." Noel growled at Helen.

"That's because I haven't died like you, you little klutz."

"You're not helping Helen." Miria sighed. "Now tell us Noel, what do you remember that you didn't before?" The other warriors looked at her, waiting intently for her reply.

"There was… a wasteland… similar to the one we fought in." Noel's eyebrows furrowed as she searched for more details. "Teresa was there… along with Sophia and another warrior… I can't see their faces." Noel's eyes were closed now. "And Priscilla was there… fighting Teresa. Priscilla was turning into a monster… and… she killed Teresa… the other warrior attacked and… her arm was cut off… Sophia and I went into attack as well, when she… she." Noel's eyes flew open. A look of pure terror filled her eyes, and she was unable to finish what she was going to say.

"Then Priscilla killed you and Sophia." Teresa said. Noel nodded and edged away from Priscilla, who was half asleep and struggling to stay awake. Teresa's gaze showed some sympathy as she patted Noel on the back. "Not very pleasant remembering such a gruesome death, isn't it?" Noel nodded again and looked at Teresa. A look of understanding and sympathy passed between them as they provided each other comfort with a single gaze. All they both really needed was someone to understand the pain of remembering their own death, and being afraid history would repeat itself.

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours later they sat around a campfire, not making any noise. Even Helen didn't dare break the tense silence of the night with her playfulness; then again she probably couldn't find the strength to. Everyone wore a very solemn expression, all of them dreading two things. Audrey still hadn't woken up yet, in a way that was a good thing. It gave them time to tie her to a tree so she couldn't escape. They were all very nervous about the fact Priscilla's stomach was growling like an angry animal, and she sat there clutching it like a wound had been opened there.

"Get some rest." Miria finally whispered. "Lord knows you all need it." She watched as they all made themselves comfortable for the night. "What about you Miria-san?" Clare asked. "You need your rest too."

Miria smiled sadly. "Not as much as the rest of you do. I'll keep watch over Audrey."

"You think you can do that all night?" Teresa said in a challenging tone without intending to.

"I can only try." Miria replied, not in the mood for another fight. "Like I said, you all need rest more than I do. I've went longer without sleep. Besides, if I do nod off Audrey won't be able to break free anyway." she assured them.

They all fell asleep quickly, except for Teresa who hadn't taken her gaze off of her. "If you have something to say then say it." Miria said weakly. Teresa didn't reply, or even move. This made Miria nervous. Teresa's gaze started to burn like an open flame, but at the same time it sent shivers down her spine. It was a very unpleasant feeling.

"Just fall asleep already." Teresa said blankly. "We both know you need the sleep."

Miria looked up at Teresa and scowled. "Well, what about you? You used up quite a bit of yoki."

"Like your special ability doesn't."

"I've gotten use to it; you on the other hand were just brought back to life."

"Look it's too late to be arguing, just get some sleep before I make you." Teresa growled. Miria looked her up and down with suspicion. "You don't trust me do you?" Teresa sighed.

"Well admit it, who _does_ trust you now?"

"All I want is to be back in Clare's life and get my revenge on the organization. If it means teaming up with you and these other lunatics then so be it. I assure you I have no intention of taking your little group away from you, so you can play alpha wolf as much as you want, alright?" Teresa explained. "But I will not be bossed around by you. I'm tired of obeying orders."

Miria blinked a few times before speaking. "I think being the organization's number 1 has gotten to your head. You prance around claiming that you can kick our butts whenever you feel like it. Being the leader here I will always take that as a threat. If you weren't acting so stuck up all the time I wouldn't be trying to take control over you."

"Like being this little group's leader hasn't gotten to _your_ head Miria. You can barely maintain order amongst them. It's a miracle they listen to you when it's time to battle." Teresa snapped. Miria opened her mouth to argue when she was cut off by a loud groan. Audrey was awake.

The woman lifted her head so it was off her shoulder and blinked a few times while her eyes adjusted to the faint light of the dying campfire. "What did… you do to me?" she moaned. Audrey would love nothing more to hold her aching head in her hands but they bound her so tightly that she couldn't move.

"Shoot." breathed Miria. "I was hoping she would be out cold the rest of the night."

"Well apparently she's wide awake." Teresa said, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Miria demanded. Teresa didn't reply. She snatched up her sword and smashed the flat of her blade into the side of Audrey's head. The warrior's eye's rolled up into their sockets and she went limp again. "Hey, have some mercy on her. She's had a rough day." Miria sighed.

"It was your idea to capture her." Teresa said, rummaging around in her pack for some suppressants.

"True but I didn't want to abuse her like you're doing right now." Miria said, watching Teresa force a suppressant down Audrey's throat.

"I'm getting some sleep since little Ms. Number 3 here will be knocked out for a long time again. I suggest you do the same or you won't be able to try to control me tomorrow." Teresa said with a smirk as she made herself comfortable beside Clare. "Yeah… whatever." Miria mumbled. She heeded Teresa's words and curled up on the ground. She fell asleep quickly and her sore body repaired itself as the long night dragged on.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I think you over did it Teresa." Helen said. She was crouched down in front of Audrey, studying a bruise on the side of her head where Teresa struck her. "We'll be lucky she if she doesn't end up with brain damage."

"I don't think a Claymore has ever been brain damaged though." said Noel, walking over to peer over Helen's shoulder.

"There are Claymore's that have mental issues." Helen argued.

"Yeah? Give me an example then, smart one."

"There's that Miata girl, and you." Helen teased.

Noel snorted. "If anyone is brain damaged, it's you. I bet your parents lost count on how many times they dropped you on your head. It's a miracle you're not in a mental asylum."

Helen turned her head so she could see Noel out of the corner of her eye. "I would like to know what the hell happened for you to loose so many brain cells. Under aged drinking perhaps? Not good Noel, not good."

"I did not drink under aged!" Noel growled.

"You're only getting pissed off about it because you know it's true."

Miria sighed and shook her head. Something always happened just before she was about to tell everyone something important. "Good luck." she heard Teresa say slyly. "You'll need it."

Miria grunted in reply. "Oi! Settle down will you!" she barked at Helen and Noel, whose voices had started to rise. "Honestly, it's like you're trying to wake up Audrey. Anyway, we're going to start moving again in a little bit, so I would like to-"

"We need to stay here." Teresa interrupted.

"What?"

"We need to stay here." she repeated.

Miria turned to face her. "You were the one that was ever so eager to start heading south. So here we are, about to start heading to the southern territories and you're saying we need to stay."

"Galatea and Tabatha are approaching; it would be wise to wait until they get here before we move." Teresa said, looking at Miria with a raised eyebrow. Miria bit her lip so hard a small trail of blood started to move down her chin.

"Why don't you ever tell us these things?" Miria hissed under her breath, trying to keep her anger under control. Teresa raised and lowered her shoulders casually.

"Fine." Miria mumbled. "Just forget I said anything then." she said to no one in particular.

They all continued to do whatever they were doing before Miria's speech was cut short by Teresa. Raki was sitting next to Clare, listening to her tales about the past 7 years. Teresa was standing not too far away, also listening with great interest. Priscilla, who still had nothing but a cloak to cover herself with, was watching Teresa's every move. Waiting for her to do something that would threaten Raki's safety.

Uma was trying to have a friendly conversation with Deneve, but her attempts were unsuccessful. Deneve was grooming her new horse friend in the same trance-like manner she fell into when she was cleaning her sword. The horse wasn't exactly in very good condition. Its coat was caked with mud and grime from running non stop yesterday, so you had a hard time seeing its natural color. Deneve was using a stone she found like a curry comb to shake loose bits of dried up mud.

Helen and Noel were back to arguing over something pointless again, if you would call it arguing. They both thirsted for some action, seeing as things were growing dull in their little camp. Their tones were playful so it was obvious they had no intention for their little disagreement to turn into a full out fight.

Miria had disappeared. No one really thought much of it. She was just one of those people that liked being alone. They all expected her to come when she was needed, like she always did.

----------------------------------------------

Galatea and Tabatha arrived and hour later and they were greeted warmly by their comrades. Both of them seemed to be fairly happy to be back with their friends, but yet they seemed uneasy at the same time. Priscilla didn't seem fond of having more warriors join them. She tightened her grip on the cloak she was holding around herself and gave Galatea and Tabatha a sharp glare. Tabatha froze up a little bit and eyes Priscilla nervously.

"May I ask you one thing?" Galatea said. "What on earth is an awakened being and another Claymore doing here?"

"You'll have to ask Miria." Deneve replied. "But to put it simply, she thinks that they're a clue to help keep us from awakening and becoming monsters."

"I see." said Galatea.

"Where is Miria anyway?" Tabatha said, scanning the group for Miria.

"Who knows." said Teresa. "I feel her aura, but I can't tell what she's doing."

"Maybe I should go get her."

"No Tabby, you're the last person Miria wants to see." Helen teased.

"Oh shut up!" Tabatha snapped.

Clare stood up from where she was sitting and stretched out her arms. Then she sauntered off deeper into the forest with uttering a word to anyone. Teresa started to follow, but she was stopped by Helen.

"We all know Clare is going to get Miria. I'll take back what I said; you're the last person in the world she wants to see right now Teresa." Helen said, smirking.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Teresa replied, taking a moment to probe Helen with her cold gaze before continuing to follow Clare.

"I bet five bucks Miria and Teresa are going to come back all beat up and bloody." Helen said, putting her hands on her hips and looking proud.

"I'll bet ten that one isn't gonna come back alive." Noel challenged.

"Do you even have ten bucks on you?" Helen said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I know how to get it."

"Then you're on."

"Helen!" snapped Deneve, scowling at her friend.

"What? I was just kidding!" Helen gave Deneve a completely innocent look.

Galatea shook her head. "Clare's will be there, so there won't be any fighting, I can guarantee that."

----------------------------------------------------

Miria gazed up into the sky, trying to seek comfort in it's cheerful bright blue color. When did this all turn into chaos? It was hectic even before they found out about Teresa's reincarnation. Could it really be her own fault? All she wanted was to protect the lives she saved by keeping them away from the organization, but perhaps that wasn't the right option. What else was there to do at the time that _would_ have been the right option? Miria's thoughts scattered when she felt Clare approaching, followed by Teresa. She eased her self into a sitting position, taking care not to stretch out her sore muscles too much.

Clare stood at the edge of the small clearing Miria had settled herself in, still hidden by the shadows of the trees. Miria looked at Clare from the corner of her eye, showing that she acknowledged her presence before she fixed her gaze back onto the sky.

"Tabatha and Galatea have arrived…" Clare said in an unusually quiet voice, as if she was afraid to disturb Miria's peace of mind. "We should probably get moving."

"I know." Miria said in an equally quiet voice.

"What have you been doing all this time, if you don't mind telling me?"

"Thinking." Miria replied. "Just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." Clare pointed out.

Miria rested her head in her hand and sighed deeply. "I haven't done enough thinking in the past and now I'm paying for it."

Teresa walked over silently, standing beside Clare. Miria stiffened up a little bit, like a child would when they were about to get yelled at.

"What do you want?" Miria was trying very hard not to snap at Teresa.

Teresa blinked twice and took in a deep breath. "Miria, I would like to ask you something."

Miria narrowed her eyes, unsure of where this was going.

"I was going to wait until you stopped acting like such a bitch towards me, but it looks like that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Miria was looking at Teresa now with angry fire lit eyes.

"They didn't tell me anything about why I was reincarnated while I was back at the organization. You're a smart woman and it looks like you've done a good job on researching their tactics without getting caught." Teresa paused and let out some concealed air in a sigh. "Do you have any idea on what the organization could be scheming?"

"No, I don't." It didn't take long for Miria to answer. Teresa wanted to claim that she was lying, but the tone in her voice made that hard to believe. "I doubt Audrey would know anything either… The organization wouldn't tell her such things. I'm only concerned about Priscilla at the moment."

"I see." Teresa said.

"I'm rather curious why they're doing all these reincarnation projects as well, so if I ever get the chance I'll try to get information." Miria added, obviously trying to get Teresa away from her the fasted way possible.

"Right." Teresa muttered. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking at that moment, but it was obvious she wasn't to pleased with where her thoughts were leading her. "Hurry up will you, your morons need your leadership." Teresa said in a somewhat sarcastic tone as she turned around and marched away.

Clare remained where she said, studying Miria and trying to figure out what she was thinking. Miria's expression hadn't changed. She gazed up into the sky for a few more moments before rising to her feet. "Come on." she said to Clare. "We need to start moving." Miria walked in the same general direction Teresa left in, with Clare at her heels.


End file.
